


Under the Radar (Spy AU)

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DRAMA AND ANGST OH MY LANTA, F/M, Love Triangle, Made this as a fanfic for me and my bff because we lonely, Marriage, So much flirting, There's some Punk, This has been sitting on my computer for 5 months now, Undercover, and sad, and single, because Im team Punk Punks, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: You are head over heels in love with your colleague, Keith. But what happens when you go undercover as a married couple with Lance, the flirtiest agent in the division? [Updates very slowly and sporadically]
Relationships: A Sprinkle of Keith/ Reader, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lance McClain/Reader, Lance/ Female Reader, Lance/ you, Lance/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) sat at her desk going over international missing persons reports when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up to find her partner, Lance McClain, staring at her with his baby blues as she worked. He was peeking over the cubicle and smiling at her with a goofy look on his face. She frowned. “…what?” she said more annoyed than she intended.

“Nothing. Just admiring the view.” Lance flirted. He walked around the cubicle barrier. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. She looked back down at her work. “If you could admire a different view elsewhere that would really make my day.” She said in a sweet but threatening voice. Lance put his elbows on top of (Y/N)’s computer monitor. “Oooh! My kitten’s got claws! I like your style, Mama.” He cooed, growling like a tiger.

(Y/N) ignored him. He’s been flirting with her ever since she met him. It’s been three years now since (Y/N) and Lance were recruited for the Defense Security Agency in New York City. This was their eighteenth month together as partners, and Lance has pursued her ever since. Not that she hated him or anything, but (Y/N) wished that she and him could just be friends, and not have him see her as one of his conquests.

Before (Y/N) could shoo him away, Shiro, their Captain, walked by. “(L/N). McClain. Conference room.” He said pointing forward. (Y/N) glared at Lance. “Now look what you’ve done.” She scowled. Lance smirked and winked at her as they both walked to the conference room.

The two walked into the room to find Shiro and Keith, the lieutenant, talking about something. Shiro leaned on the long conference room table with his back turned toward the two and Keith was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His head was down and seemed like he was taking in every word that Shiro was telling him.

“What’s up, Chief?” Lance said casually. (Y/N) elbowed Lance in the side to prevent him from further disrespecting their superior. Fortunately for Lance, Shiro ignored his quip. “We are just waiting on Hunk and Pidge and then I’ll explain what’s going on.”

At that moment, Pidge walked in with a bunch of random objects. Hunk followed behind her with a messenger bag. Pidge placed her pile on the table in front of them, and Hunk closed the door behind them.

“Sorry we’re late.” Pidge said as Hunk helped her put the objects down on the table. “We had to redo a gadget because Hunk here doesn’t know the difference between sulfur dioxide and sulfuric acid!” Hunk shrugged. “Hey, I’m the engineer not the scientist!” He said defensively.

“Anyways, let’s begin.” Keith said with urgency. (Y/N)’s eyes subconsciously wandered to his stupidly handsome face and began to study his movements. She studied how his brows made a V-shape whenever he was upset or impatient. Or the way his violet eyes sparkled even when he was frustrated. Or how his glossy raven hair sat on his shoulders in the shape of a soft mullet. Ah, Keith Kogane. She had quite the crush on him. 

“You two are going undercover.” Shiro said as he stood up straight. (Y/N) snapped back to reality when she heard the Captain’s voice. He pressed a button on the projector remote, and then eyed (Y/N) and Lance. “Cool.” Lance said looking at her with a smirk on his face. “Why?” (Y/N) asked. Shiro pressed a button, moving on to the next slide. “We’ve received a tip from an anonymous source who said that Roger Bourne, the billionaire art collector, will be robbed of something of great value.”  
“What’s this thing of great value?” (Y/N) asked thinking about what it could be. Keith shrugged. “We don’t know. All we have to go on is a name. **_Voltron_**. We aren’t sure if it’s a painting, a statue, or what.” Shiro nodded. “We’ve traced the phone call back to a phone booth near the west bank of the Siene. We think the caller could be referring to something being stolen at the unveiling of Mr. Bourne’s art collection in the Louvre in about a week.”

Shiro pulled out two passports and two plastic cards. He handed one each to Lance and (Y/N). “You two are going undercover as a married couple. Lance, you’re going as Alejandro Valdez, an international art appraiser, and (Y/N) as his wife, Selene Valdez.” _Great._ (Y/N) thought. _More fuel for the fire._ She really didn’t want to see Lance’s reaction, so she looked down.

(Y/N) looked at her card and her passport. The card was an American driver’s license with her ID photo from work displayed onto it. The name “Selene Dupont-Valdez” was written in the description. She opened up her passport to find that the same ID photo from work was staring back at her. She really hated her ID photo from work. She groaned inwardly.

Shiro continued. “You two will be staying at the Hotel Riche for as long as needed. We’ve already booked you two a room.” (Y/N) looked up alarmed. “A room? Like…one room?” she blurted out awkwardly. She didn’t mean to say her thoughts out loud. How unprofessional. Lance laughed. “What’s the matter, beautiful? Afraid to get all—” “Lance!” Shiro warned. Lance closed his mouth but kept smirking at (Y/N). (Y/N) kept glaring at him.

“Well, since you two are supposed to be married, you’re going to have to share a room. Otherwise, your covers might be blown.” Shiro crossed his arms. “Is that a problem, (Y/N)?” (Y/N) gulped. She looked at Lance who was clearly trying to play it cool. “N-no. Of course not, Captain.” She said looking down at her black patent leather heels.

Shiro continued. “The first thing that you two will need to do once you get there is to meet up with our liaison from Interpol, Agent Allura Daibazaal, and our client, Roger Bourne. They’ll be around the Moulin Rouge tomorrow tonight at 8 so make sure you go talk to them.” He gestured to Keith. “Keith will be flying you both to Paris and staying with you two. He’ll be working with Allura and Interpol to find any leads.”

(Y/N) looked over at Keith. He gave her a slight but sweet smile. (Y/N) blushed and looked back at Shiro. “Question. W-why don’t we just let Keith go undercover with me, s-since he can fly planes o-of course!” she stuttered. Seeing Keith smile at her caught her off guard. Lance subtly rolled his eyes. “We want someone there to work with the agents at Interpol. We can’t have him be undercover and be working with Interpol at the same time. People will get suspicious.” Shiro responded. (Y/N) sighed at Shiro defeating her with logic. Shiro looked around the room and gestured to Lance who had his hand up.

“Yeah uhhh…why does Keith get to be the pilot? I can do it myself.” He said sassily, glaring at Keith. Keith glared back, “Remember the last time we let you pilot a plane?! It took months for Hunk to repair it!” “I don’t see _you_ trying to fix it, Mullet Head!” Lance lashed out. “Ok, enough!” Shiro yelled. He shook his head. “Honestly, this stupid rivalry between you two is getting old.” (Y/N) watched as Lance and Keith glared at each other in silence. Pidge stood up from her seat, obviously breaking the tension. “Aaaanyway, Hunk and I have some gadgets for you before you go.”

Pidge gestured to the gadget in her hand. “Synchronized watches. Comes in your favorite colors.” She handed (Y/N) the (f/c), Lance the blue, and Keith the red. “Utility belt with laser spray, a gun holster, and grappling hooks, curtesy of Hunk Garret.” (Y/N) grabbed one. “Nice work, Hunk!” Hunk beamed. Pidge pulled out some earpieces. “Regulation earpieces for quick communication with your favorite agents.” She winked at (Y/N), Lance, and Keith while modeling the earpieces.

Pidge grabbed another gadget off the table. “Here are your wedding bands—” “But with a TWIST!” interjected Hunk. He started laughing uncontrollably. Pidge sighed, “Yeah, he was practicing that one. If you twist your wedding band back and forth three times, it becomes a recording device. When activated, we’ll get notified here at HQ.”

Hunk pulled out a little bottle from his messenger bag. “Perfume for the lady, curtesy of the lovely Ms. Katie Holt.” He handed (Y/N) the perfume. “It’s a perfume tracker, in case you need to track anyone…and it smells like flowers!” Hunk pulled out a velvet box from his messenger bag. “Cuff links for the gentleman. They’re super strong suction cups, in case you need to climb stuff.” Lance beamed. “Cool! Well done, Hunk!” Hunk bowed and took a seat.

“Finally! My favorite gadget of all…this!” Pidge said. She held up her hand to reveal…nothing? “Oh whoops, sorry. It’s still in stealth mode.” She pressed the air to reveal an odd shaped object. “Uh, what in the name of cheese is that?” Lance asked, leaning into the object to take a closer look. The object looked like a weird vacuum with a small satellite resting on top of it. On the sides were two sets of earbuds. “This is a stealth surveillance machine.” Pidge said proudly. “This took Hunk eighteen months to create.” “It’s my magnum opus.” Hunk said giving a chef’s kiss and leaning back in his chair. “It allows you to hear a conversation that’s 5000 yards away. It has a cloaking mechanism so that you guys don’t look suspicious. Even the earbuds will become invisible!” Hunk pressed a button and the gadget shriveled up into a little cube. “For carrying purposes.” He said smugly.

“Hunk, buddy, you’re a genius!” Lance exclaimed. He eagerly reached out to grab the cube, but (Y/N) beat him to it. “I’ll hold onto it for now.” Lance frowned. “What, you don’t trust me, beautiful?” he said sounding slightly hurt. “No.” (Y/N) said simply and directly. She put the cube in her utility belt. She heard a “hah!” and turned around to see Keith stifling a laugh.

She smiled and looked down at the ground, hiding her pink cheeks. “Whatever.” Lance said slightly irritated. He turned to Shiro. “Anything else, Captain?” Shiro nodded, “Go home and get packing. I’d pack for about a month or two. Make sure you pack a variety of clothing, just in case you need to relocate to a different country.”

“Aye-Aye, Captain!” Lance said saluting Shiro. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. Keith spoke up. “Meet me back here in two hours. I’ll get the jet ready to go.” (Y/N) nodded. She and Lance headed out toward the door. “Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Valdez!” Pidge said with a teasing lilt in her voice. (Y/N) heard Hunk and Shiro quietly chuckle.

Lance turned around and winked at both of them, happy that his coworkers shipped him and his girl, but (Y/N) kept looking forward, annoyed by all the shipping.

~

Since the moment Lance walked, or ran, into training orientation, he knew he was in for quite the adventure. Having no available space in the DSA’s Miami office, Lance was asked to relocate to New York. He ran all the way from the subway station to the secluded location near Bryant Park, where the DSA training center was located.

He looked around the packed room for an empty chair to sit in. From the way the director and a couple of others were shuffling up front, it looked as if the orientation was going to begin soon. Lance started to panic as the Director started to adjust the microphone. He walked down the center aisle to find an empty aisle chair in the front. He sat down and noticed he was breathing quickly. He was so nervous and worn out. 

“Hey.” He heard a female voice say to him. He looked to his left to find a girl looking back at him with her own pair of (e/c) eyes. Her slightly pink plump lips were curled up in the form of a sweet smile. Lance noticed how her (hair length) (h/c) hair reflected many streaks of blonde and red in the light of the florescent lamps of the meeting room. Her cream colored skin lacked any sort of blemish. She was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.

Lance felt his face go red and his mouth involuntarily curl upwards into the goofiest smile. He was immediately smitten. “H-Hi.” He said, not as smoothly as he had intended. (Y/N) smiled bigger. “I’m (Y/N).” She said holding out her small hand. Lance’s blush returned as he took it. He felt the sparks. Did she feel it too? “The name’s Lance.” He said gaining a little bit of his composure back. He could feel his confidence recharging. “Lance…I like that name.” (Y/N) said softly. Lance blushed harder. _I’m going to marry that girl._ Lance thought to himself.

(Y/N) looked at him curiously. “Are you ok?” she asked switching from her pretty smile to a look of concern. Lovesick Lance was clearly lovesick. “Your face. It’s so red…and you’re panting.” “W-Well, I’m out of breath, because…well…you leave me so breathless.” Lance flirted, getting back onto his element. Astonishingly, (Y/N) didn’t laugh or giggle like Lance wanted her to. She instead raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I saw you run in here. Nice try.” Lance felt his ego pop like a balloon. What? A girl that didn’t giggle at his hilarious pickup line? Unbelievable!

(Y/N) moved to the side. “Oh, this is Keith.” She said gesturing to a guy on the other side of her. Lance decided that he had the most ridiculous hair he’d ever seen; an outdated mullet. He had on a black t-shirt, which showed his muscles prominently, proving he was beefier than Lance. Even his purple eyes were annoying, so rare and so much cooler than Lance’s blue ones. Lance already didn’t like him.

“Hey.” Keith said, without any emotion whatsoever. Lance just lifted his hand off his lap and faked a polite smile, like one he would give one to a coworker he didn’t know very well. He then looked back at (Y/N) who had her back turned on him, talking to Keith.

Lance heard (Y/N) gasp. “Your eyes! They’re purple!” she said. “Yeah. They’ve been like that all my life. It’s a rare defect called Alexandria’s Genesis.” He heard Keith barely reply. “They’re beautiful.” She sighed breathlessly with a hint of flirtation. Lance frowned, waves of jealousy hitting his chest. Already, this Keith guy was stealing this beautiful girl away from him. He decided that he hated this Keith fellow. On that day, he secretly vowed to himself that he would win (Y/N)’s heart, knowing it won’t be that easy.

The Director called for everyone’s attention. “Good morning, all. My name is Iverson, I am the Director for the New York City sector. Welcome to the DSA.” He cleared his throat. “You all are here because you passed our preliminary tests as field agents. Congratulations, I suppose.” (Y/N) made a face. “After your intense DSA field agent two week physical training, you all will be assigned to different sections where agents are needed and based on your strengths.”

Director Iverson motioned for agents to pass around a piece of paper to each aisle seat. Lance passed a piece of paper to (Y/N) and gave her a wink. (Y/N) muttered an awkward, “Thanks,” as she passed the stack of papers along to Keith.

Lance looked down and noticed that it was a contract, talking about how death can and possibly might occur, how the agency is not responsible for damage to persons off of duty, that grave consequences will occur if one breaks the vow of confidentiality, and so on and so forth. He involuntarily furrowed his brows.

“What you see in front of you is a contract stating that you consent to the possible risks of this job and the behavior requirements in order to become an agent of our organization. By signing this document, you agree to all the risks that come with this job, as well as swear to uphold the moral oath that you are all about to take.”

Lance looked down at his feet. The risks were scary, what if he couldn’t come home to his family ever again? What if he died or made someone else die? Was he ready for this? What if he wouldn’t do a good job? He looked over to see (Y/N) and Keith sign their contracts. This was a big decision, but he made it this far. They wouldn’t have chosen him if he wasn’t good enough, right? Lance’s determination rose quickly as he thought of all of the people who would look up to him and find him the hero. He smiled to himself as he signed his contract.

Director Iverson walked out from behind the podium. “Now everyone, please rise and raise your right hand.” The room obeyed. “Do you swear to uphold the Constitution, defend the United States and her allies from evil entities, and protect the citizens of the world, all in the name of justice?” “I swear.” Declared the sea of men and women in the college lecture like room.

Iverson gave a half-smile. “Congratulations, you are now an official agent of the DSA.” He applauded the room, and the new recruits joined in the applause as well. Lance’s claps were especially loud. “You all are now to report to the Office of Recruitment to obtain your schedules for training and tests for the following two weeks. Dismissed.” Iverson concluded.

The three arose from their seats and wandered out into the hallway. “This is going to be great!” Lance cheered. (Y/N) nodded. “Definitely, I’m ready to start my new life.” Keith nodded in agreement. They all agreed that their future, albeit risky, would be brighter together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might edit the ending later. Like a pizza, it's pretty cheesy.
> 
> Hello Queens. It's me. Ummmmmm I hope you liked this chapter. If so, leave some kudos and comment below. Remember to keep it civil, please. We're all lovely humans lmao.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my silly little story. More coming soon!
> 
> so yeah ok bye
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three head off to Paris, where shenanigans ensue. Lance and (Y/N) bond in the car.

(Y/N) stood outside of her apartment complex, waiting for Lance to drive his car around and pick her up. She saw Lance pull up in Blue, his agency-issued blue Toyota Echo, and rolled down the window. “Hey, Beautiful. Hop in!” he said. He popped the trunk open so (Y/N) could put her luggage in. (Y/N) slammed the trunk and opened the passenger car door. The sound system was blasting J Lo. “Ready?” he said pulling the gear shift. (Y/N) nodded, and they sped down the road.

Traffic was heavy as usual in the City. The long pauses to go from one block to the next was making (Y/N) antsy. They only had 20 more minutes to get to HQ, and they were 30 blocks away. Lance didn’t seem too worried. He was singing J Lo and Pitbull’s _On the Floor_ with as much passion as he could.

(Y/N) watched the performance that was going on beside her, while occasionally yelling at Lance to brake or watch where he was going. He was a bad driver for sure. She laughed as she saw Lance dramatically rap Pitbull’s part, hitting each word with perfect speed and accuracy. He rapped the verse that said, “My name ain’t Keith but I see why you sweat me.” As if Keith was standing right in front of him, and he was giving him the biggest burn in the entire world. She decided to join him when J Lo’s part returned. Soon, they were both singing as loud as they could.

When the song ended, (Y/N) and Lance whooped and hollered and laughed. (Y/N) wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of their first international trip or what, but she suddenly felt as if this trip to Paris with Lance wouldn’t be too bad. She and Lance were having a great time—and with no flirty remarks! Like friends.

_Suavemente_ by Elvis Crespo came on next, which made Cuban Lance cheer. He started to yell the lyrics, and (Y/N) swayed her hips sensually dancing in her seat. By the time he was at the second verse, Lance was pulling Blue into the parking garage. He was still screaming the lyrics as Lance pulled their luggage out of the car. His slightly strained, on purpose, off-key voice carried throughout the half-empty parking garage.

“Shut up. We’re in public!” (Y/N) yelled out, laughing and elbowing Lance in the side. “Ow! Okay okay! Sorry, (N/N).” (Y/N) was surprised he didn’t call her a pet name. She smiled to herself. He picked up her luggage and threw her duffle bag over his shoulder. (Y/N) took two of the three rolling luggage, and they both walked to the elevator.

The office was underground, and shared a building with Technicorp, a computer programming business. The building was built over an abandoned subway track, which the DSA converted into their Foreign Affairs division. Lance stuck his ID card into the inconspicuous slit in the elevator wall that opened a secret hatch that revealed the hidden elevator buttons. He pressed the -3 button, and the elevator doors hissed closed. The elevator speeding down as fast as it could, deeper and deeper into the Earth. (Y/N) popped her ears.

“Excited to go to Paris, Mama? It is the City of Luuurve after all.” Lance purred, his flirty side returning. _Friendship bonding moment over._ (Y/N) thought. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Uh, sure.” She said. Secretly, she was thrilled. She never had been out of the country before and was excited to venture into the unknown. She was excited to apply her fluency in French to the natives as well.

Lance snaked an arm around her shoulders. “Well, I sure am! I can’t wait to eat the fromage.” He said dramatically trying to impress (Y/N) with his broken French, but the way he said fromage sounded like he said, “fro-madge.” 

(Y/N) picked his arm off of her shoulder. “It’s pronounced _fromage_.” She said pronouncing it emphatically so that Lance could learn the word correctly. Lance acted as if French for cheese was some dirty word. “Hot.” He said with his eyebrows wriggling. The elevator dinged, and they stepped out. They took a sharp left past the reception desk and office areas to the back set of elevators. Lance pressed the button to the rooftop floor where the plane was. Cleverly, the planes were disguised with a cloaking mechanism so no one would notice.

The elevator dinged once again to reveal Keith leaning against his red plane. As the two approached him, Keith raised an eyebrow. “Hey. You two are…right on time.” He said. He seemed distracted by something, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of Lance’s booming voice. “Shotgun!” he yelled dropping the luggage and running up the steps. “You can’t yell shotgun on a plane!” (Y/N) yelled back. Lance spun around on the top of the ladder. “Sure I can.” He ran inside.

(Y/N) sighed and threw her head back, already exasperated. If Lance was going to be as flirty and annoying as he was acting, she was not looking forward to the next 7 hours. She missed the time they had in the car already. Keith gave her a sympathetic look. “Here, let me help you carry the luggage.” He said gently. (Y/N)’s heart fluttered. She handed Keith the suitcases that were abandoned by Lance and walked up into the plane after him. He carried three suitcases at once. Ugh, he was so hot and strong.

The planes that the agents had were state of the art. Each plane had a class A RV-like interior. It didn’t feel as if they were flying commercial at all. There was a couch, lounge chairs and a TV, a radio system, and a booth for dining, along with a full functioning kitchen, and bathroom. In the back was one large king sized bed for agents who flew international flights.

Lance hopped on the white couch and flung his shoes off, barely missing the flat screen TV. “Lance!” (Y/N) admonished. Lance rolled to his side, his elbow propping his head up. “Don’t worry, I’ll make room.” He said flirtatiously. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. The curtain dividing the cockpit and the rest of the plane opened and Keith came out carrying two garment bags.

“Shiro forgot to give you two these.” He unzipped the bags to reveal a blue evening gown and a matching blue tuxedo. “Pidge and Hunk made the choker and the lapel pin into hidden cameras.” (Y/N) took the beautiful dress in her hands. It was made of a silky but shimmery fabric; a fabric (Y/N) never saw before. “The dress was handmade by Adam, Shiro’s husband.”

Lance hopped up and took the tuxedo in his hands. “Sweet! I’m sure it will look great on me.” He said. He hung it up on one of the cabinet door handles. (Y/N) gazed in awe at her gown. “It’s beautiful.” She breathed. The sparkle of the shimmery fabric reflecting off of her (e/c) eyes. She mentally thanked Adam for his hard work.

“I’m sure you will look just as beautiful in it.” Lance said gently. He poured his heart into that compliment. Unfortunately, (Y/N) simply rolled her eyes, taking it as another attempt to get into her pants. “He’s right,” added Keith. He looked down at the floor quickly, his face heating up. “You will look beautiful in it.” (Y/N) looked at Keith and blushed furiously. She smiled at him. “Really? Th-Thanks.” He turned and smiled back at her.

“That was weird for all of us, Mullet Head.” Lance mumbled. Keith’s smile disappeared as he gave Lance a death glare. Of course Keith had to swoop in and steal his thunder. Lance wasn’t stupid. He knew that (Y/N) had a thing for Keith, but he hadn’t realized until now that Keith reciprocated. Keith. Everyone loved Keith. So much so, that Shiro made him Lieutenant of their division, even though Lance took the Lieutenant exam too. What made _him_ so special? According to (Y/N) and to everyone else, Lance McClain would always be second best.

(Y/N) hung up her gown next to Lance’s tux and sat down in one of the chairs. “Buckle up, we’re going to take off.” Keith said. The two obeyed and Keith disappeared behind the curtain. The two felt the plane rise up in the sky and take off into the sky.

(Y/N) didn’t handle heights well, so while Keith was taking off, she dug her nails into the arm rests, terrified that they might fall and crash. Lance noticed this. He held out his hand. “Do you—” he started but was cut off by (Y/N) grabbing onto his offered hand. Lance blushed furiously. He could get used to this, even if she _was_ cutting off his circulation.

(Y/N) was about to pass out when the airplane leveled itself out. (Y/N) let go of Lance’s now pale white hand. “You okay?” he asked. His hand started to gain its tan color back. (Y/N) didn’t look at him and nodded to the ground. She started to put her head between her legs in order for the blood to rush back to her brain. Lance held her hand again and rubbed the top of it. His smooth warm thumb glided across (Y/N)’s cold skin, which made (Y/N) jerk her head up in surprise. “I’ll always protect you, (Y/N). I promise.” He soothed gently.

And for the first time in her life, a genuine smile crept on her face at his compliment. She felt the blood suddenly rush back to her head. “Thanks, Lance.” She said. Lance thought that he saw a slight blush dust across her face, but she looked away too quickly. (Y/N), on the other hand, knew she was blushing. No one really said anything with such sincerity to her. Not even Keith. It touched her heart--and that promise came from playboy Lance!

Keith’s voice came on the overhead speakers. “Okay, we reached 35,000 feet, so you guys can get up now.” Lance unbuckled his seatbelt and sprang up from his seat. “Dope!” he said. He headed toward the kitchen area and plugged his phone into the speaker.

“You better not play trash.” (Y/N) said. Lance gave her a devilish grin. “I won’t.” he said, his voice cracking from trying not to burst into laughter. He turned up the speaker. _Megalovania_ started to play deafeningly loud, vibrating the entire plane. “Laaaaance!” (Y/N) whined. Lance ignored her and started to do the Orange Justice. (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh.

Keith popped his head out of the curtain. “TURN THAT DOWN!” he bellowed over the music. Lance stopped and stared at him. “Wait, who’s driving the plane?!” he asked. A look of fear covering his face. Keith rolled his eyes. “First of all, the word is piloting and secondly it’s on auto pilot! TURN. IT. DOWN!” Lance pouted but turned down the music.

“You’re such a stick in the mud, Mullet Head!” Lance said sharply. Keith gave one good last death glare at Lance, before he popped back into the cockpit (That’s what she said). Lance unplugged his phone from the aux chord and moved toward the kitchen. “Hungry?” he said poking his pointy nose in the cabinets.

(Y/N) nodded. “What do we have?” Lance looked under the sink. Nothing but cleaning supplies, pots, and pans. He popped his head in the refrigerator. Soda, water, juices, and cold cuts filled the shelves. Keith must have stocked up. He looked above the sink to find packets of Korean ramen and a box of mac and cheese. “You like boxed mac and cheese? Cause that's all we got. Other than this weird noodle ramen packet.” He inspected the _Shin Ramyeon_ in his hand.

(Y/N) gasped. “Is that _Shin_ _Ramyeon_?” she asked. “I love that stuff!” Lance gave her a confused look. “What IS it?” (Y/N) rushed to the fridge and pulled out some cheese. “It's Korean ramen. My roommate and I eat this all the time. It's best eaten with cheese.” Lance smiled, “Sounds good, baby girl.” He flung himself on the couch again. He tilted his head back on the arm rest. “Can't wait to try it.” (Y/N) sighed and started to prep the noodles.

~

Keith sighed as he sat in the cockpit all by himself. He wished he could go to the back and hang out with (Y/N) and maybe begin to make amends with Lance. He knew Lance didn't like him and he always wondered why. (Y/N) was super cool, however. She was always nice to him and he saw her as a great confidant. They really got along well when they met at orientation three years ago.

As his thoughts wandered, the woman of the hour poked her (s/c) skinned face in through the curtain. “Hungry, Keith?” she said sweetly. Keith's face lit up as he smelled the all too familiar smell of _Shin Ramyeon_. The smell reminded him of his father. “Thank you.” He said shyly. (Y/N) sat down in the co-pilot seat next to him. Keith put the plane on auto pilot and grabbed the bowl from (Y/N)'s hands.

Keith started to slurp his noodles when (Y/N) interrupted him. “So, what can you tell me about Mr. Bourne?” Keith swallowed. “He's a billionaire art collector from England. He's lived in Paris for a while now and actually helped build the new wing of the Louvre when he was just 21 years old. He's quite the mogul."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. “That's super impressive, and he's going to unveil this new piece that someone wants to steal this week?” Keith nodded. “Yeah. This “Voltron” thing is apparently very valuable. It's also very secretive. _We_ don't even know what it is.”

(Y/N) frowned. “Why call us, then? Why not the police? MI6 or even the local _gendarmerie_?” Keith stuffed another forkful of spicy noodles in his mouth. “Not sure. Shiro went to speak with Iverson about it and that's how we got Interpol in on it because it's their jurisdiction.” (Y/N) gulped. “This Voltron must be a real big deal to bring us Americans on board.” Keith nodded. “Must be. The rumor is that Voltron…whatever it is…could be worth in the billions.”

“Geez.” (Y/N) said wiping her mouth from the red spicy sauce. “Thanks, Keith. That really helps.” Keith gave a slight smile. (Y/N) gathered his and her dishes and headed back into the plane. She found Lance with his mouth wide open under the kitchen sink faucet. The water gushing into his mouth. His face was red and puffy. (Y/N) giggled.

“Ifs not funneh!” he gurgled from under the gush of water. He got up and turned off the sink. He wiped off some stray water drops from his mouth with his sleeve. “That stuff is SPICY. I don’t know how anyone can eat that.” (Y/N) shook her head. “That’s because you added in the entire packet. No one does that.” (Y/N) swore she saw some tears escape his eyes, but from him crying from the heat or from the pain in his mouth, she wasn't sure. She decided to spare Lance from any further humiliation.

(Y/N) smiled and put down the dishes in the sink. She took a piece of paper towel from the rack, noticing how he missed a spot of spicy sauce. “You missed a spot.” She licked the paper towel and moved it across Lance's cheek. She expected Lance to say something flirtatious about her saliva being on his cheek but instead he jerked away. “Ew! Stop! I don't want your DNA all over my cheek! I just exfoliated this morning!”

(Y/N) laughed but obeyed. “Okay! Sorry. I can tell you're upset. Go drink some milk.” She patted him on the back as if he was a small child. Lance slumped over to the fridge and drank the milk from the carton. “Lance! Oh my god I will slap you!” (Y/N) said. “Do I have to keep following you around all day?” Lance smirked, “I’d like that.” He put the milk back in the fridge and sat down on the couch with a grunt.

He turned to his crush as she was on her laptop. “What are you up to, beautiful?” “I’m looking up some more information on this Voltron thing. No one seems to know much about it.” She closed her laptop. “Hmmm. No articles, no images. Nothing.” She muttered to herself. Lance thought for a moment. “Isn’t it supposed to be a piece of art of some sort?” (Y/N) shrugged. “I don’t know. Keith says that whatever it is, it’s worth in the billions.” Lance’s eyes widened. “Holy crow!” he exclaimed. “That’s a lot of money!” “It’s only a rumor though. No one but Roger Bourne knows the details.”

Lance thought for another moment. “Hey, isn’t it weird how there isn’t any public knowledge on this Voltron thingy yet at least two other people know about it?” (Y/N) tilted her head. “What do you mean?” “Well, if Roger Bourne is super secretive about it that even us agents can’t find any information on it, it’s a little weird how that anonymous tipster called about it and predicted that it was going to be stolen. A lot of people don’t even know that it exists.”

(Y/N) pursed her lips and thought for a moment. “You have a point there. That is weird. You should definitely let the others know when we touch down in Paris.” Lance nodded. (Y/N) yawned, “Well, I’m going to head into the shower and then go sleep.” Lance looked up. “Want me to come with you?” A devilish grin cracked across his face. (Y/N) glared at him for a second, and then walked to the back of the plane without a word.

~

“Foreign Affairs division.” Read Lance out loud. Lance, Keith, and (Y/N) got out of their boot camp activities for the day and were instructed to look at the boards for their division placements. “Sweet! I didn’t know you knew another language, (Y/N).”

“I know French and a little bit of Spanish. Just like you!” She smiled up at Lance. He noticeably blushed. He then looked at Keith and frowned, “But like why are YOU in this group?” “I speak Korean.” Keith said matter-of-factly. “Bullshirt.” Lance said. “Say something to me in Korean.” Keith rolled his eyes. “ _Na pabo ibnida.”_ He said. (Y/N) giggled. Lance looked at (Y/N). “Y-You understood what he said?” He asked in surprise. (Y/N) nodded. “Yeah, he just called you stupid! My roommate taught me that phrase.”

Lance scowled at Keith. _“Pendejo!”_ he cried. (Y/N) gasped. “Lance!” she admonished, surprised at Lance’s choice word. Keith ignored the quip and changed the subject. “I think we are supposed to meet our team now, so we should head down. Floor -3.”

The two headed down the hall toward the elevators, which would cast them further down into the earth. Keith looked around for the button labeled “-3” but couldn’t find it. “Oh come on, where is it?!” he said frustrated.

Lance looked to his left and saw a small slit above the paneling. “Hey look!” he said, pointing to the small inconspicuous slit. He thought for a moment and then quickly grabbed his new ID. “Hey this ID card is the same size as the slit.” He said. He put in the card and beside the normal elevator buttons, a hidden panel creaked open. Keith opened it to reveal to the others three buttons which said “-1”, “-2”, and “-3”. The moment Keith pressed the appropriate button, the elevator doors quickly hissed closed. The elevator to zoom down fast, going deeper and deeper into the ground, which made (Y/N) lose her balance. Luckily, two pairs of arms were there to help her back up when she almost fell.

“Careful there, Mama.” Lance said. “Are you okay?” Keith asked. The hoisted her back up to her feet. “I am, thanks. You’re both sweet.” She said sending them both a sweet smile their way. Keith smiled and Lance blushed. The hydraulic doors of the elevator opened to a long hall illuminated only by the emergency lights on the walls. (Y/N) held onto Keith’s arm, taken aback by the darkness.

Keith looked down at (Y/N). “You okay?” he asked. (Y/N) let go and blushed furiously. “Sorry! I just—I’m getting the heebie-jeebies from this hallway.” Lance picked up the pace. “Well, I’M not scared of anything! You can count on Lancey Lance to keep you safe.” He announced pointing at himself with his thumb and walking backwards.

As soon as he said so, he slammed his back into the two metal doors that separated the new recruits with the rest of the Foreign Affairs division. “Ach!” he said rubbing the back of his head. “That hurt.” Keith rolled his eyes.

(Y/N) looked around at the area around the door. A metal plaque indicated that they were in the right division. Next to the metal door on the right, was a biometric fingerprint scanner. Lance noticed this and hopped over. He stuck his thumb into the scanner. “Wait maybe we shouldn’t—” Keith started.

“ _Access Denied.”_ The robotic voice said. Lance thought for a moment and stroked his bare chin. “Maybe we should knock.” He started to pound on the metal door. “Hello? Anyone? It’s us! The new field agents!” (Y/N) looked to her left and noticed a button. “Wait.” She said. She pressed it with her index finger. She heard a ring like a telephone emerge from the speaker above the button. A camera appeared, emerging from the small button. The three jumped back.

“Can I _help_ you?” they heard a cranky female voice say. (Y/N) spoke up. “Um, yes hi. We’re the new recruits for the foreign affairs division. Here’s my ID card.” She held up her card to the camera.

There was a long pause, until the girl spoke again. “K. Come in.” she said with a negative amount of enthusiasm. The hydraulic metal doors slid open, and the three new agents walked inside.

~

(Y/N) awoke from her deep slumber to someone speaking over the intercom. She opened her eyes and emerged from her state of sleep to hear Keith’s voice. “Look out your window, guys.” (Y/N) got up and walked over to the small window. She gazed in awe as she saw the Eiffel Tower standing with all it’s glory and at the beautiful, classy buildings below. “Welcome to Paris!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What up Queeeeens, it's ya gorl.
> 
> I hope you loved this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> I made Adam be Shiro's ride or die because listen, Curtis was v random and Adam didn't deserve to die ok yall. fight me. To quote my bff: "At least have Shiro marry someone handsome." Rip Curtis 😂
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm 1/2 Puerto Rican but I'm fluent in French....that's a long story. So there's gonna be a lot of French coming up, and some Spanish too. (Where my fellow Boricuas at?!)
> 
> Anywhoodle, don't forget to give this chapter kudos if you liked it and comment down below what's better: Mac and Cheese or spicy ramen (jk you don't have to do what you want). Just remember to keep the comments civil!
> 
> I'm going to bed because it's like 2 AM where I am but I wanted you guys to at least have two chapters to enjoy. 
> 
> OH AND SHAMELESS PLUG: you can follow my tumblr: queenscene2.tumblr.com for stupid memes, amateur drawings, and other nonsense on Voltron if you want. I don't post about Voltron all the time, though. 
> 
> Sorry this A/N is v long. It won't happen again, unless I have some notes.
> 
> Ok thnx luv u
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith, and (Y/N) arrive in Paris where their mission begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/28/20 edit: WELL FORK ME WITH A SPOON I UPLOADED THE WRONG VERSION OF CHAPTER 3 HAHAHA HOW EMBARRASSING
> 
> Um yeah so sorry about that. Please enjoy chapter 3!

"Remember: Eyes open, mouth shut." (Y/N) said as they walked up to the entrance to the Hotel Riche. She was worried that Lance might blow their cover again like he did a couple of months ago in Seattle. Lance smirked. "Don't worry, Mama. I learned my lesson from Seattle." (Y/N) frowned. "My name is Selene Valdez. My name is Selene Valdez." She muttered to herself, trying to condition her brain into accepting her new alias. Lance took her hand in his and leaned down toward her. She could smell his cologne. He smelled...nice. "I like (Y/N) McClain better." He whispered seductively in her ear, his voice lowering an octave. (Y/N) involuntarily blushed. He was good.

"It's showtime." She said to Lance, interlacing her fingers with his. The two walked into the hotel with their suitcases and bags. Keith was a few feet behind them, pretending not to know them. The two strolled through the impressive lobby oohing and aahing at the marble columns, the paintings, and the huge 12 foot chandelier that hung above them.

The place wasn't called the Rich Hotel for nothing. Men and women of different varieties flooded the main lobby, all speaking in different languages. But what (Y/N) started to notice were the outfits the patrons were sporting. Fine cashmere, minx, and silk graced their bodies, while their necks, arms, and fingers sparkled from 24 karat gold, fine silver, and diamonds. (Y/N) looked down at her polyester made sundress and looked over at Lance's stupid bomber jacket that he never seemed to take off. She wasn't sure when was the last time he had washed it. She definitely felt out of place. She looked around to see eyes staring at her and Lance. Judging. One couple were even whispering to each other. Lance didn't seem to notice. He was too busy gawking at the lobby décor. Nevertheless, (Y/N) refocused.

"Aw isn't this place so romantic, baby?" (Y/N) squealed getting into character. She latched her hand onto Lance's muscular arm. Lance blushed but maintained his composure. "Nothing but the best for my beautiful _princesa_." He said. He kissed her cheek. (Y/N) gave Lance a smile, but inside her mind, she pretended that she was holding Keith's arm and felt Keith's lips on her cheek. She looked up and pretended to smile at Keith's beautiful violet eyes instead of Lance's ocean blue ones. That was the only way that she could get through this.

They walked up to the front desk. The manager smiled at the two with her big smile. Her carrot colored hair was in ringlets and her brown eyes twinkled. " _Bonjour! Et Bienvenue à l'hôtel Riche!_ My name is Cecile. Are you two checking in?"

Lance put his spare arm on the desk and leaned in. His head lowering. "Hello there. Yes, we are checking in...and _I_ am checking you ou- hey!" (Y/N) kicked him in the calf and grabbed onto Lance's arm even tighter. Her nails dug into his skin. Lance stood up straight and cleared his throat, getting back into character. "Uh, yes. We have a reservation under the name Valdez." "One moment, _s'il vous plait."_ Cecile's perfectly manicured fingers danced around the keyboard.

Her smile grew as she looked at her computer screen. "Ah yes. You two have the King and Queen Honeymoon Suite. How lovely!" (Y/N)'s eyes widened. _Shiro!_ she grumbled inside her head. He _would_ intentionally put them in the Honeymoon Suite. She frowned inwardly, not wanting to expose her true feelings. Lance on the other hand was running with it. "Yep. We just got married last week. We're taking a month here in Paris." He said without skipping a beat. He unlinked his arm and put it around (Y/N)'s waist, rubbing it softly. (Y/N) felt a chill go down her spine. He was _really_ good.

"Aww you two are so cute. Congratulations!" Cecile cooed. (Y/N) forced a smile on her face and flashed it at Cecile. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned to see Keith standing behind them in line staring down at his phone. His tense shoulders indicated that he was feeling uncomfortable. He looked up to see what the movement was that he saw out of his top peripherals and saw that (Y/N) was giving him a sweet, sympathetic and reassuring smile. Keith smiled back, and felt his shoulders relax. Something about how Lance was rubbing her waist made him grumpy. Why was he so tense? They were just doing their job, right?

"Here are your keys. Enjoy your time here at L'hôtel Riche!" Cecile handed Lance the room keys. "Mercy!" Lance said confidently, trying to impress Cecile with his horrendous French. Cecile smiled and seemed as if she appreciated his effort, while (Y/N) caught some major secondhand embarrassment.

"Come on, baby girl." Lance said to her and kissed her temple. He was living for this undercover assignment. (Y/N) smiled up at him as they headed toward the elevators. (Y/N) pressed the up button for the elevator. Lance made a face. "Aw I wanted to press the button." He whined like a five year old. (Y/N) looked up at him. "Are you serious?" she said with a judgmental tone to her voice. Lance scoffed. "No, Mama. I was just joking with you." He chuckled, even though he secretly _was_ being serious.

The elevator dinged and the two stepped into the elevator. "Hold the door!" they heard a familiar voice yell. Keith jogged in with his rolling suitcase banging around behind him, twisting and turning. Keith jumped in and pressed the number 12 on the elevator button pad. Another couple tried to come into the elevator, but Keith shut the door in their faces. "Hey!" they yelled in a foreign accent as the elevator doors closed.

Keith turned to the other two who were giving him a look. "Sorry. I wanted to talk to you two." (Y/N)'s brows de-furrowed. Lance broke eye contact with Keith. Keith continued. "We need to let HQ know that we've arrived." He looked at his watch. "We've got two and a half hours until we meet up with Allura and Mr. Bourne at the Moulin Rouge. After we check in with HQ, relax and get settled. Don't forget to wear something a little dressier. It _is_ the Moulin Rouge after all."

(Y/N) and Lance nodded. The elevator stopped and the three walked to their rooms. Keith was conveniently right next door to the Honeymoon Suite. Shiro had planned their mission well.

"Drop off your stuff and meet me in my room. I don't want anyone to get suspicious that a third person frequents the Honeymoon Suite." He handed (Y/N) a card. "Here's the key to my room, if you need it."

Lance glared at Keith. "Hey! What's that all about?! Giving (Y/N) a key but not me?" Keith scowled. "I-It's not for personal reasons!" he snapped back, "I know _you'll_ lose it, so (Y/N) gets to hold onto it." "Humph!" Lance scoffed. He backed down, but kept his eyebrows furrowed. He inadvertently stepped closer to (Y/N). Although (Y/N) wasn't looking at Lance, she noticed that he stepped closer to her when the smell of his cologne became stronger.

"Just...meet me in my room." Keith said exasperated, his eyes focused on unlocking his door. He walked inside, dragging his suitcase with him. Lance stepped to the side and bowed goofily. "Shall we?" he said. (Y/N) cracked a smile. "If we must, then we should." She swiped her hotel card on the door.

The two opened the door to find a sight before their eyes. The room seemed as if it was a part of Versailles. A huge chandelier predominately hung from the unbelievably tall ceiling. Windows stood proudly in the further most corner of the room, which held up a comfy looking window seat to enjoy the view of the park across the street. There were two closets and one vanity, that displayed Hollywood like lights around the mirror. But most importantly, the bed. It was definitely a California King by the looks of it, brilliantly and intricately made with pristinely white blankets, pillows, and sheets. To top it all off, a red heart-shaped pillow sat in the middle of the bed.

The two were in awe of how fancy the room was. Lance's jaw was dropped. "Whoa!" he managed to utter out. "This place is..." "Insane." (Y/N) finished. Lance broke out into a huge smile and dropped his suitcase. He ran around and looked at everything, popping his pointy nose in the closets, while (Y/N) put down her suitcase on the suitcase holder . "Wow! Look, Mama! Matching robes!" He pulled out two red silk robes out of the wardrobe.   
(Y/N) smirked. "Interesting. Not gonna wear them with you, but...interesting." Lance put the two robes back with a silent sigh of defeat. He opened the door to his left. Turned out it was a humongous bathroom, complete with a rain shower, and a jacuzzi bathtub...big enough for two.

He poked his head out from around the door frame and wiggled his eyebrows comically at (Y/N). "There's a jacuzzi tub...big enough for two." He suggested. He blew her a kiss. (Y/N) gave him a look, "If I don't want to wear the robes with you, what in the hell would make you believe I would want to bathe with you?"

Lance gave her a pout. He walked out of the bathroom and belly-flopped on the bed, wrinkling it all up. "Don't get comfy. We need to meet up with Keith." She picked up the two hotel room cards on her end table and threw her hair into a ponytail. "Let's go." She said.

Lance hopped off the bed and followed after her. The two stood outside Keith's room and knocked. Keith opened the door and silently gestured them inside. He peered to the left and the right to see if anyone was watching them. When he had found no one in the hallway, he slammed the door closed.

~

Meanwhile, Hunk and Pidge were down in the records room, attempting to find an open case to work on. Hunk was looking through the "K" files while Pidge sat cross legged on the ground, looking through the Ps.

"So I was watching the Food Network last night, and there was this one guy on _Worst Cooks in America_ who, no joke, said that he put milk chocolate...in his chili! Who DOES that? Like, dark chocolate I get for a _mole_ sauce feel but like...MILK chocolate? You HAVE to have like, no taste buds."  
Pidge was too busy reading the file on an assassination attempt to listen to Hunk ramble on about some random guy from Kentucky's below average flavor profiling skills. Her ears _did_ perk up when Hunk startled her with something he had found.

"Hey, look. It's the file for Operation Kerberos." Pidge shot up and walked over to him. She gasped. "Gimme that." She said, snatching the file from his hands. "Rude." Hunk scoffed. "You could have just asked me to hand it to you." Pidge was too busy scanning the file. After a few moments, she angrily chucked it on the ground. "Dammit!" she cried. She was clearly trying to hold back tears. She sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her breathing became shaky, to indicate that she was crying.

Hunk crouched down and put a large hand on her shoulder. "Hey, they're out there somewhere, Katie. I'm sure we'll find them soon." he said. Pidge sniffled. "I just...was hoping that I could find something...anything...that would lead us to where they are." She rubbed her foggy glasses on her lab coat. It was the one mission that haunted her. The mission where she lost her dad and brother. Only Shiro and Pidge made it back after the explosion, but no one had found any trace of Sam and Matt Holt that night. Because of that, Pidge quit being a field agent, and settled into her new position as a lab tech, a job she realized she was very good at.

Hunk gathered up the loose pages and picked up the file with a determined look on his face. "Shiro told us to work on open cases, and that's exactly what we are going to do. Come on." He said.

He grabbed Pidge's hand and the two rushed out of the records room into the lab. A blushing Pidge sat down and logged into her computer with three screens that Hunk had set up for her. Before they could start their research, Pidge's video watch started beeping. She looked down. "It's Keith! They made it to Paris. Let's go grab Shiro."

~

"Chief, we made it safely to Paris and are all checked in." Keith reported to the three. His communicator watch projected a video call on one of the walls of the room. "Good. Any developments?" Shiro asked. (Y/N) sighed, "Not yet. Actually no wait, I learned on the plane that Lance secretly likes _Gossip Girl_." Lance blushed wildly. "H-Hey! You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!" he whined. (Y/N) gave him an innocent look. Pidge started laughing. "Out of all the shows out there... _Gossip Girl?"_ she asked between laughs. "Hey don't laugh!" Hunk chided her. " _Gossip Girl_ is a great show! It gives a wonderful social commentary on love, friendship, and good times. Also, I'm still so tickled pink about Blair and Chuck. Heehee!" Hunk put his hands on his cheeks and sighed dreamily.

"ANYWAY," Keith huffed impatiently, "We just wanted to check in. We meet up with the Interpol agents in about two hours." Shiro nodded. "Great. Keep us posted." Lance suddenly perked up. "Oh! Actually there is something I need to tell you guys. I was talking to (Y/N) on the plane and I told her that I thought it was strange that the public doesn't know about this Voltron thing except for at least two people; Roger Bourne and the anonymous caller."

"Yeah, we found that to be weird too." Shiro added. "Pidge is definitely looking into it." "So far, I haven't found anything. The phone booth near the Seine is practically a burn phone. There's no way I can track it." Pidge said sounding defeated.

"We'll walk around the area tomorrow to see if anyone saw anything out of place." Keith said. "In the meantime, we gotta go meet our Interpol connections." "Right. Keep us posted if anything happens. We'll all be on standby code Victor 2-3." Shiro announced. "Aw, Victor 2-3? Do we have to? I've got a date with Shay from Internal Affairs tonight!" They heard Hunk complain in the background.

(Y/N) noticed that the color drained from Pidge's face. Pidge cleared her throat. "In the meantime, we'll take another look around the database." Pidge said, "That means you too, Loverboy." She turned and pointed at Hunk. "Great. Catch you later." Keith said before hitting the "off" button on his communicator watch.

"Alright. I'll meet you two down in the lobby in an hour. Again, make sure you wear something a little bit dressy." Keith said. Lance nodded. "I have _the_ perfect outfit for tonight. Do not worry." He said winking at (Y/N). (Y/N) rolled her eyes. "See you later, Keith." She said flashing him a sweet smile. Keith attempted to hide the blush that formed on his face.

~

When the three arrived at the Foreign Affairs division three years ago, they weren't sure what to expect. The three waltzed in after being buzzed in by some cranky lady. They found the girl sitting at a circular desk with her long light blond hair in two long pigtails. The three weren't able to see her face because it was hiding behind the summer edition of _Marie Claire_.

Lance walked up to the desk and combed his hair back with his fingers. "Hello there, sweet thang." he said turning on his signature charm. She put down the magazine. The girl, who according to her badge was named Romelle, gave Lance a glare with her blue eyes. "Ew. What are you like...18?" she scoffed looking him up and down.

"Uh...no. I'm 21." Lance said flustered. Keith pushed Lance out of the way. "Yeah, hi. I'm Keith, and that's Lance and (Y/N). We're your new field agents." He flashed his cadet badge at her. Romelle looked at the three of them with her mouth slightly open as if she didn't believe that these young looking things were really the new agents and not some dumb teenagers who somehow managed to bypass all of the security systems.

After a moment, she put down her magazine. "Just a moment." She pressed a button on the phone. The dial tone rang clear throughout the waiting area. "Yes, Romelle?" they heard a deep voice say. "Captain Shirogane, your new recruits are here in the lobby." She replied in a monotone voice.

(Y/N) looked over at Lance who was over at the life size aquarium, tapping the glass and disturbing the variety of different fish. "Lance!" (Y/N) hissed. She motioned for him to back away. He returned to (Y/N)'s side just in time to see an attractive Asian man in his 30s walk up to them. "Uh, hello!" he said rubbing his hands together. _He seems oddly nervous._ (Y/N) thought. He was the last person that she thought would be their chief. (Y/N) noticed that one of his arms was made of metal and that he had a big scar over the bridge of his nose. She wondered what had happened to him.

"I'm your Captain, Takashi Shirogane but most people around here call me Captain or Shiro." He said almost a little too quietly. He looked at Lance. "Oh. I'm sorry I thought Iverson was sending me two new agents. Ummmm..." (Y/N) saw Lance's shoulders slump over. She felt bad. Thinking quickly, she spoke up. "If you only need two new recruits, then I'm happy to go to HR and—" "No no no. It's fine. We have plenty of room. Please, follow me then."

Lance flashed (Y/N) a grateful smile as the three headed followed Shiro to the back. (Y/N) looked around in awe. Many cubicles were scattered throughout the large industrial room. Many agents were running around doing this and that. (Y/N) smiled. She loved fast paced environments. She would feel right at home here.

Shiro led them to this office in the back of the room. He opened the door to reveal a small short-haired woman and a guy who was big and tall. Next to each other, the two looked so different. "Ah these are our new recruits. Agents? This is Hunk Garret and Pidge Holt. They work in our Foreign Affairs lab downstairs."

The guy named Hunk smiled the biggest smile (Y/N) had ever seen. From his outward appearance, she thought he would be more tough and gruff. "It's wonderful to meet you guys!" "Likewise. I'm Keith Kogane and this is (Y/N) (L/N) and Lance McClain." Hunk shook all of their hands. The woman named Pidge also shook their hands.

Lance spoke up. "So, why is your name Pidge if you don't mind my asking." Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose with her index finger. "My real name is Katie. Pidge is my codename." She said matter-of-factly. Lance leaned over to Keith. "How come _I_ don't have a codename?" he whispered. "Maybe someday you'll earn one." He whispered back. Lance pouted.

Shiro continued. "Since you three are new, there are some things we need to take care of. You'll all get a standard issue car for traveling—" "A car?!" Lance hollered. He could barely contain himself. He started doing an idiotic dance. "That's freaking dope, bruh." The room fell silent. All eyes were on Lance, including Shiro. "Y-Yeah. Um...so here are the keys for each of them." He said. "Lance, you'll take Blue, our Toyota Echo and Keith, you'll take Red, the Chevy Impala."

He looked to (Y/N) with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry but there were only two cars that were available. When our other two agents...left." (Y/N) heard Pidge let out an audible sigh. She smiled up at Shiro. "It's okay. I understand." Shiro relaxed a little. "Sorry, I'm really new to this whole Captain thing. We've had a little bit of an emergency transition to do so..." his voice trailed off. The room grew tense. (Y/N) looked at Pidge and Hunk. Hunk had his head down and was looking at the ground and Pidge seemed as if she was about to cry. (Y/N) could feel the awkward. She wondered if Keith and Lance felt it too.

After a moment, Shiro snapped out of it. "Anyway, I'll show you all to your desks now. Please follow me." He led (Y/N) to her desk first. "Here is your desk. Please log in using the credentials on your badge. If you need help, please let Pidge know." He walked away and Lance gave (Y/N) one last wink before following the two guys.

(Y/N) looked blankly at the computer screen. _Strange. The mood seemed so down before._ She thought. Her eyes wandered to Shiro who was across the room. He was gesturing to Keith's computer with his robotic arm. (Y/N) frowned. She wondered how he got that, and why the room felt tense when Shiro tried to explain the situation. Pidge and Hunk seemed tense as well. What was going on? Well, one thing's for sure, she would find out, even if it took three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hola Queens
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual this took me 5ever whoops.
> 
> VERY important note: I was debating whether or not to have Lance secretly love Grey's Anatomy or Gossip Girl and so I flipped a coin and it landed on heads so I chose Gossip Girl lolololololol
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it so far! More to come! Mwah.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three meet their client and the two agents from Interpol. Keith makes a disturbing discovery.

Keith was sitting in one of the comfy leather chairs in the lobby when he saw Lance and (Y/N) walk out of the elevator. Lance had his arm around (Y/N) and was giggling and laughing with her. Keith's heart felt heavy. (Y/N) used to give him all of her attention, giggling at him and throwing some heartfelt compliments his way, but now it seems as if she was too busy with Lance. Granted, it was part of their job to act like a couple, but Keith was still uncomfortable with it anyway.

The two walked up to him, with Lance's arm still around (Y/N). Keith flinched. His violet eyes met (Y/N)'s (e/c) ones. "Hey, Keithie. You look really cute." She said flirtatiously, pointing to his black collared shirt. The sunny disposition that Lance was sporting merely a moment ago suddenly vanished, as he stood there with a hurt expression on his tanned face.

Keith, on the other hand, smiled. A soft pink blush spread across his face. "T-Thanks. You look good too." He said complementing her tight fitting (f/c) dress. Lance butted in. "We should get going." He said curtly. He took a hold of (Y/N)'s hand and gave Keith a look. Keith looked down at his watch, still in a little bit of a daze. "Yeah..." he muttered. He stood up and followed the two out of the hotel.

Keith's mind was still on the fact that (Y/N) called him "Keithie." Normally, he would be super pissed if he heard someone call him a nickname like that, but since it came from (Y/N), he secretly liked it.

The three walked to the Metro station that was near the hotel and eventually arrived outside the Moulin Rouge. (Y/N) was zoning out when she accidentally ran into a tall figure. _"Pardonnez-moi."_ She muttered. She looked up to see a tall man with long white hair and his auburn eyes glance down at her, his expression unreadable. He didn't reply as he walked away hastily.

"I think that's them." She heard Keith say. He gestured to a woman who was hanging around the front entrance of the Moulin Rouge. She had white hair and beautiful dark skin. With her was a stocky short man who was balding, and a man with the most majestic handlebar moustache (Y/N) had ever seen.

The woman smiled up at them. "Oh! Good to see you all again! You all look lovely as usual. Come! Let's go!" she said in an obnoxiously loud, crass British accent. The three followed her to an alleyway about two blocks from the theater. As they stepped into the alley, (Y/N) wondered if it was a trap.

Her suspicions were dismissed when the woman pulled out a badge from her pocket. "Special Agent Allura Daibazaal. Interpol. Grand Theft Division." She said flashing her badge at the three. Her British accent wasn't fake after all.

"Sorry about leading you all to this...dank alley. I didn't want us to be out in the open discussing this." She said chuckling slightly. She gestured to the man with the spectacular moustache on her left. "This is my partner."

The man flashed his own badge. "Sir Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. Interpol. Grand Theft and Larceny Division." "Sir?" Lance questioned out loud. Coran pinched the end of his moustache. He looked offended. "Of course! Her majesty doesn't give knighthoods out to just anybody, lad. Try working in Special Operations in the RAF for ten years!" he scoffed.

"Black ops. Cool." (Y/N) said. She could have sworn she heard something along the lines of "I want a knighthood." escape from Lance's lips. Allura gestured to the man on her right. "This is our client. Roger Bourne." The short stocky man looked up at the three. "Hi." He said simply. He looked paranoid.

Keith shook Allura's hand. "Keith Kogane. I'm the Lieutenant for the Foreign Affairs Division for the Defense Security Agency. Nice to meet you." Allura smiled, "Likewise." She then paused and looked into Keith's eyes with a confused expression. "Nice eyes..." she muttered.

Keith was taken aback. "Um...thanks." He said awkwardly. (Y/N) felt a wave of jealousy hit her. Lance broke the awkward tension by taking Allura's hand in his own. "Hey there, gorgeous." He said, amping up his charm to an 11. "I'm Lance McClain. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He bowed and kissed the top of her hand as if she was some princess.

Allura smiled, "Aw you're sweet." She said giggling. (Y/N) felt even more jealous, but why? She liked Keith, right? (Y/N) half-heartedly smiled and held her hand out to Allura. "Hi, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." Allura shook it. "Lovely to meet you!" she said genuinely. Coran shook their hands as well.

Allura gestured to her right. "And this is our client, Roger Bourne." The short stocky man to her right nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn't say a word. _He seems paranoid._ (Y/N) thought. _Wonder what happened._

Keith gestured to the group. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere else. People will get suspicious if they see us well-dressed folk standing around a sketchy alleyway." Coran nodded, "Let's go back to Mr. Bourne's for the time being." Roger nodded, "Good idea." He said enthusiastically. He was happy to get back to his home.

~

Roger Bourne's house, or mansion as it were, was humongous. It was obvious that he was a billionaire. Rembrandts and Monets hung on the walls of each of the rooms in his house and statues and sculptures stood proudly in each of the hallways.

The six sat in the massive parlor area. (Y/N) sat on Roger's fine silk white couch stiffly, making sure not to mess anything up. They had Shiro projected on the wall to conference him in. Allura spoke up. "So, as you already know, your office received a call from an anonymous source that said that someone was going to steal "Voltron" which was a thing of great value during the unveiling party for Mr. Bourne's new Louvre wing on Friday, but we have yet to be able to find out who sent it."

"We were able to trace it back to a phone booth near the Seine, but tracing who sent that call is impossible because it's a public line." Shiro said. "We've got one of our best trying to trace it as we speak."

"After you contacted us, we got in touch with Mr. Bourne and told him what was going on. We've contacted the local Parisian police, but it seems as if they've thrown it on the back burner. Something about a madman in purple terrorizing the city with butterflies...whatever the quiznak that means. How incompetent!" Coran shook his head. "Anyways, when we contacted Mr. Bourne, he told us that he suspected that he was being followed."

(Y/N) glanced at Mr. Bourne who was nodding furiously. "Last week, I remember seeing a man follow me around my wing of the Louvre. He was tall and sported mutton chops, but that's all I could remember."

"We've looked into the man with mutton chops with our international database and we have somewhat of a lead." Allura said, "The Galra." "That makes sense." Shiro commented.

"The...Galra? Never heard of them." Lance said. Allura's eyes widened. "W-What? Impossible!" "They're only the world's most dangerous gang." Coran said haughtily. "They do it all! Drugs, sex trafficking, and they allegedly run Europe's largest black market. Supposedly, their headquarters is somewhere in Russia, but that's just a hunch." "Cheeses!" Lance exclaimed.

"They're not only a gang, but a terrorist group as well." Shiro added. "We suspect that they were behind an attempted coup of the American embassy in St. Petersburg three years ago."

Allura continued. "Their leader goes by the name "Zarkon." We aren't sure what his real name is. They're practically invisible and there are no records of them anywhere. Every time Interpol gets close to them, they seem to vanish, like phantoms. We only found out about them when one of them came to us seeking asylum. Now he's one of our informants."

Coran pulled out a holographic map. "Our informant told us that there has been a high degree of Galra activity near the Seine recently, and that's where you all come in. You three were called here to go undercover at Mr. Bourne's party Friday and to scope out the area where the anonymous source was. Sorry we had to rope you Americans into all of this, but we had no choice, since the anonymous caller called you Americans instead of us for reasons unknown."

"I will add your cover names, Alejandro and Selene Valdez to the guest book for the party Friday night." Mr. Bourne said. "In fact, I'll put you two as VIPs, so you don't have to wait in the queue. Lieutenant Kogane, you're VIP as well. It's at 19:00! Don't be late." "Thank you! How kind." Lance said wholeheartedly. He was super excited to attend a super fancy party here at the Bourne estate. He then turned to (Y/N) and whispered, "What time is 19:00 again?"

(Y/N) ignored him and turned to Allura. "Is there any way we can identify these Galra members?" Allura shook her head. "Not really, but...and this is just hearsay...rumor has it that some of the members of the Galra have a genetic birth defect that makes them have...violet eyes."

She glanced over at Keith for a millisecond when she said that. Keith's eyes widened and he broke eye contact with Allura. (Y/N) looked over and saw that Keith looked distraught. His eyes were wide and were looking down at the Turkish rug under his feet, as if he had some kind of epiphany. He was shaking. She put a hand on his forearm and rubbed it. Keith broke from his trance and smiled at her. Lance pretended that didn't bother him.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Bourne," Lance said changing the subject and trying to catch (Y/N)'s attention. It worked. "Shoot." Roger said. "What is this Voltron thingy that you're so protective over?" Roger twirled his thumbs. "Well...um...that's unfortunately classified."

 _Classified? How strange._ (Y/N) thought. Mr. Bourne continued, "But actually I'm not really sure where the person got their information, but the party on Friday isn't for an unveiling at the Louvre, but it's for beneficiaries here at my house."

"Oh." Shiro said, taken aback, "Well, how many people know about Voltron?" Roger thought for a second. "Well, only two people, me and my business partner, but he passed away a couple of years ago."

"How can a third party find out about it?" Keith wondered out loud. Allura looked at her watch. "Oh my! Look at the time it's almost 10:30! We simply must let Mr. Bourne retire. Thank you for letting us use your home." Roger smiled. "It's not a problem, Allura." He said. "Great. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." Shiro said, and the projection disappeared from off the wall. The five went out to the circular driveway to go over the next day's itinerary.

"Tomorrow at 11 AM, we will meet at the Square Du Vert-Galant park near Pont Neuf. There, we have a secret base set up underground. We then will go from there." Allura explained.

Coran pulled out his keys. "We'll drive you back in our car." He said. He clicked a button on his keychain and a sleek-looking orange car came hovering down in front of them. "Wow. Dope car!" Lance said. Coran beamed, "Thank you. It's an RX23 Model K All-Terrain Automobile, or as I like to call him, Carmine...cause he's a car...and he's mine." He said proudly. "Climb in. This bad boy will get you to the hotel in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

The three squished into the back of the sports car as Coran sped down the road, ignoring all of the safety laws. By the time they got back to the hotel, the three were a bit green.

"Remind me to never get into that man's car again." (Y/N) said to Lance. Lance gagged. "Tell me about it." He groaned. "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow at 11. Good night!" Allura called out and Coran sped down the road.

The three got up to their hotel rooms. "Well, see you two tomorrow." Said Keith. He fidgeted with his hotel door and seemed really distracted. "Hold up, Keith." (Y/N) said noticing his odd behavior. "Can we talk?" She turned to Lance who had an annoyed expression on his face. She smiled up at him. "I'll only be a minute."

Lance gave her half a smile and went inside. She turned toward Keith and the two headed into Keith's hotel room. The two stood in the middle of the room. "I just...wanted to make sure you were okay." She said. Keith avoided eye contact. "I'm fine." (Y/N) took his hand. "But you aren't...I can see it. The comment that Allura made today, about your eyes..."

Keith didn't move. His eyes were glued to the floor and his face maintained it's grumpy disposition. God, even with that grumpy look on his face, Keith was still super hot. "Keith, please talk to me." She said swinging his hand back and forth. Keith remained unmoved. She could see his eyes mist up.

(Y/N) let go of his hand and sighed. "Okay. I'll leave you alone. But know that I'm here for you if you need me. Okay?" She planted a kiss on Keith's cheek which made him flinch. (Y/N) went back to her room, leaving a flustered and blushing Keith behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup, Skidmarks!
> 
> Ok I know what you all are thinking. "Bish where are my romantic Lance moments?!?!"
> 
> IT IS COMING DO NOT WORRY BEBES
> 
> My idea for this book is kind of a slow romance, you know to make it more authentic and genuine and then with Keith...well you'll see why it won't work out.
> 
> More to come, especially since we are all in quarantine. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy. Remember to wash your hands, buckle your seatbelt, and don't cry over spilled milk. 
> 
> Also leave a kudos if you liked it loooooooooooooooool. 
> 
> Smell ya later
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent with Lance is not as bad as (Y/N) thought it would be. Meanwhile, Pidge struggles to hide her feelings for Hunk.

Back in New York, Pidge was busy trying to trace any leads on who the anonymous source could be. She was scanning outgoing calls from phone booths in the area with no leads so far.

"So, quick question," Hunk spoke up after sitting and staring at her computer screen intensely for around an hour now, "How can you identify the caller through a call from a phone booth, and how do you know which phone booth to track?"

"I'm trying to find any time stamps of calls that went out from a phone booth during that time. There are a lot of phone booths down by the Seine, apparently, but thankfully we can narrow it down. Here in New York, we received the call around 1:15 in the afternoon our time, so the anonymous caller called about 6 hours ahead of us. Using that information, I can program the tracker to tap telephone wires between the times of 7:00 and 7:30 pm to all of the local phone booths around the Seine area, and then send them to the guys in Paris so they can question potential witnesses, like shop owners and stuff." Pidge explained.

"Ohhhhh so someone might have seen someone use the phone booth around the time that they made the call! Katie, you're so smart!" Hunk exclaimed. Pidge blushed. "Oh...you r-really think I'm smart?" She asked humbly. "Yeah!" Hunk affirmed enthusiastically, "You're really--"

Before he could finish his sentence, the two heard a knocking come from the metal doorframe. Hunk's face suddenly lit up at the sight of his lady friend Shay standing at the door with a cup of coffee.

"Shay!" he cried. He ran over to her. "Hi Boo Bear!" she cooed. She kissed his cheek. Pidge could feel her heart crack. "I am so sorry about having to cancel our date for tonight. Shiro put us on Code Victor." "Code Victor? An overnight assignment? Oooh. That's rough, Boo Bear. Good thing I brought you some coffee!" Shay said as she handed him the coffee.

Pidge looked over at the scene before her. She studied Shay's tall and voluptuous physique, knowing that she could never compare. Shay's body was curvy and womanly, and fit her pantsuit in all of the right places.

Pidge's body meanwhile looked like a pre-pubescent male's. Hunk would never enjoy her thin, small frame she would think to herself. Curse her genetics!

"Oh, hi Katie!" Pidge's thoughts were interrupted by Shay's cordial greeting. Of course to top it all off, Shay was super nice. It would have been easier to hate her if she was rude. Pidge smiled politely, "Hey Shay. Good to see you." She responded not as enthusiastically.

Shay turned back to Hunk. "Well, I gotta go, Boo Bear. Rax and I are going to our grandmother's this evening, since we can't go on our date tonight." "Sorry again, Shay. I'll definitely make it up to you." Hunk said sadly. "No worries. Kissies!" She gave Hunk a quick peck on the lips, making Hunk giggle like a schoolgirl. "Bye, Shay-bae!" he called out. Pidge inwardly gagged. _Shay-bae? Gross_. Her heart cracked a little bit more.

Of course she had to fall in love with her unavailable best friend. The guy who was by her side constantly and made those incredible peanut butter cookies. The guy who would cheer her up when she missed her family. The guy who would make her smile just by the turn of a wrench or the pound of a hammer. Not to mention his sweet hugs. He was her rock, but sadly, she wasn't his.

Hunk turned back to Pidge. His smile disappeared when he saw the sad expression on her face. "You alright?" he asked. Pidge snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh...yeah. I'm fine." Hunk sat back down on the stool. "Well, I know you're not fine, but if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." He said giving her a sincere smile.

Pidge smiled bashfully. How did he always know what to say? She started to say something when the computer beeped. She turned toward it. Her disposition changing instantly. "It's done! Looks like a call was sent out at 7:13 pm local time at a phone booth near a nightclub called _Les Folies_."

Hunk stood up and pumped his fists in victory. "We did it!" Pidge smiled up at him. "Now, all we have to do is stay up until 5 AM and tell the agents." Pidge pointed at his extra large coffee cup. "Hopefully, you're willing to share."

~

(Y/N) awoke to the sun shining on her face through the tulle curtains. She rolled over and checked her phone. It said "7:56." She rolled back over to her right side to see Lance sleeping like a baby. His head was the only thing that poked out of the blankets, and his mouth was slightly parted.

(Y/N) smiled to herself as she took in the sight before her. Lance's dark brown hair was slightly curly and the light from the windows glowed onto his flawless olive skin. She thought he looked...cute. _Really_ cute.

Curiosity suddenly getting the best of her, she scooted closer to him and reached out and stroked the hair on the side of his head. It was so soft, and he kept it healthy. In his sleep, Lance smiled slightly and shifted around a little. (Y/N) smiled bigger. She was enjoying this Lance, since sleeping Lance didn't annoy her with pick-up lines 24/7. She continued to stroke his hair, unsure of why she was doing it.

 _"I'm Mr. Booty Man! I'm Mr. Booty Man! I'm lookin' for a cutie with a booty, understand!"_ An obnoxious song suddenly filled her ears, causing her moment to end. She quickly pulled her hand back. _What the hell IS that?_ She wondered but got her answer when she saw Lance roll over and tap his phone on the nightstand. He rolled onto his back and stretched, making a cute little noise while he did it. That's when (Y/N) realized...that he was shirtless.

He rolled back over on his left side and caught her gaze, his aquamarine eyes sparkling. His eyes were like a beautiful ocean, and (Y/N) found herself being carried out to sea. "Good morning, Mama." He said, his voice still gravelly from sleeping. _I could get used to this._ Lance thought to himself dreamily, looking deep into her gorgeous (e/c) eyes. He propped his head up with his elbow, which made the blanket fall and made his upper body more visible. _Damn._ (Y/N) thought. She never really noticed how fit he was. All of those lean muscles...

(Y/N) tried to avoid looking at his defined abs but failed. "M-Morning..." she squeaked, distracted by his six-pack. Her cheeks felt hot. Lance chuckled. "Like what you see?" he asked flirtatiously. (Y/N) gulped. "Sh-Shut up!" she cried, her face becoming redder by the second. She flipped around quickly, trying to hide her red face.

Lance laughed again, "Alright, (Y/N). I'll go put on a shirt." (Y/N) hid her still blushing face underneath the blankets. What was happening to her? She scolded herself for thinking that Lance was hot. Maybe it was close to being that time of the month...? After a minute or so, she peeked out from the blankets to find that Lance wasn't in the room.

She got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom where Lance was brushing his teeth and moving his hips. He had Pitbull's _Fireball_ playing from his phone. She joined him by brushing her own teeth. (Y/N) smiled as she observed his morning routine.

He pulled out his hair straightener to flatten out his hair. "What are you doing?" she asked. He plugged in his flat iron. "I'm straightening my hair. Why?"

"What's wrong with it being curly?" she asked, genuinely curious. Lance nonchalantly shrugged, trying to brush off the subject matter as best he could. "I dunno. I guess I...don't really like it when my hair's curly." He confessed blushing slightly. "Why not?" (Y/N) pressed further.

Lance didn't answer. She saw his face fall. He watched and waited for the green light to turn on so he could start flattening his hair.

(Y/N) looked down at her French manicure. "W-Well, you shouldn't be ashamed of your natural hair." She said bashfully. She took a risk, hoping that Lance wouldn't take what she said next the wrong way. "I think it's...cute."

To her surprise, Lance's face instantly lit up. He turned to her. "Really?" he asked genuinely surprised. "Yeah!" she affirmed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was quiet for a moment. "A girl I had a crush on once told me that she thought that it looked like a scouring pad. It hurt my feelings a lot. So that's when my older sister Veronica taught me how to use a flat iron." He ran his fingers through his curly hair.

(Y/N)'s heart felt heavy. She didn't realize that Lance felt that way about himself. She smiled up, her freshly-brushed teeth shining bright. "I really mean it." She said. Lance looked down at his feet. He still seemed kind of unsure, almost like he didn't believe her.

(Y/N) then decided to do something crazy. She went into the shower and turned on the water. Lance chuckled, "What are you doing, Mama?" he asked. (Y/N) stood at the end of the shower and bent over backward so that only her hair would get wet. Lance laughed and furrowed his brows. He was trying to figure out what she was up to.

After a while, she turned off the rain shower and stepped out. She took her hair, bent over, and towel dried it, rubbing it thoroughly. She then tossed her hair back and grinned. "My hair is naturally curly too! See? In about 30 minutes, you'll see it become wavy and frizzy! You're not alone, Lance. I straighten my hair too."

Lance felt like crying. _God, I love her so much._ He thought. She came over to the sink again and brushed her towel dry hair out. Lance watched her every move, smiling and not believing what just happened. Little did she know, she just made his entire life. "Thank you, (Y/N)." he said softly. She smiled up at him.

~

Frizzy hair and all, Lance and (Y/N) went down to the lobby to meet Keith. Keith noticed the change in Lance's and (Y/N)'s hair, but he didn't comment, even though he _was_ curious as to what they were up to in that hotel room.

At 11 AM sharp, the three got off the Metro at the Pont Neuf station. They walked into the park and saw Allura sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. The three approached her nonchalantly and she put down her paper.

"Ah just in time!" she said. Her voice dropped in volume. "Follow me." She led the three agents to the back of the park to a large oak tree. She stopped at a grate that was laying rather inconspicuously behind the tree trunk.

She lifted up the grate and started to climb down. Everyone followed down after her...except for Lance. "Uh...I don't know if I want to go down there. What if it's gross?" Keith huffed. "Lance, the life of an agent doesn't always lead you to glamorous places. Now get down here!" he hissed.

Lance grumbled curse words under his breath but climbed down the metal ladder anyway.

The tunnel was damp for sure. There were stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, and there was a constant dripping noise echoing throughout the underground cavern. There were puddles of water everywhere, which made Lance wince.

Allura gestured the three to follow her. She switched on a flashlight...or torch...and trekked further into the cavern.

After a couple of minutes, Lance groaned. "Ugh! Are we there yet?! It feels like we've been walking for miiiiiles!" he whined. Keith glared at him "Stop complaining!" he admonished harshly. "Shut up, Mullet head! You aren't the boss of me!" Lance retorted.

"Yes I am! _I'm_ the lieutenant! _I'm_ second in command of our division!"

"More like second in command of my ass!"

Allura turned to (Y/N). "Do they always fight with each other?" she asked with a judgmental pang to her voice. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. Not sure why." "Well, perhaps we could have recruited the FBI instead..." Allura muttered under her breath.

(Y/N) felt her cheeks heat up. She felt so embarrassed. Allura thought that all three of them were idiotic children.

Her embarrassment quickly turned into anger. She stopped walking and spun around toward the two, who at this point, were just throwing the F-bomb at each other as loud as they could. "SHUT UP!" she screamed over the boys.

The two instantly shut up and looked at her. "You two need to get over your issues, and act like _adults_! You're embarrassing our entire division, the DSA and probably the United States of America with your stupidity! Act like MEN for the love of God, and show Agent Daibazaal that you are actually capable of doing your jobs!"

The only sound that echoed throughout the tunnel was the sound of the drops of water that splashed on the shallow puddles covering the ground.

Lance looked down at his feet in shame while Keith scratched his neck. Allura just stood there, awkwardly, observing the scene before her. The silence lasted for way too long.

"Sorry, (Y/N). Sorry Allura." Keith muttered quietly, breaking the awkward tension. The only way the two were able to hear him was because the acoustics of the cavern carried his voice farther than he wanted it to.

"Sorry, Mama. I'll behave...and sorry, Allura." Lance said in remorse. When he said, "Mama," Allura raised an eyebrow. There was another awkward pause as (Y/N) felt herself relax.

"Well...Shall we continue forward?" Allura asked, trying to pretend that the entire ordeal never happened. The three continued to follow her down the cavern.

They eventually reached a metal door, which looked as if it was the entrance to a bomb shelter. Next to it, was a retinal scanner. Allura widened her eyes and looked into the scanner. A bright laser scanned her pretty light blue eye and made a beeping noise. The steel door clicked open.

Allura turned the wheel of the door and pushed it. She turned to the group with a proud smile on her face. "Here we are. Welcome to Interpol's secret Parisian safe bunker."

The two walked into the bunker which was full of screens and gadgets lining the walls, and four desks scattered throughout the room. The bunker even had a mini fridge and a couch.

Coran was already sitting in one of the desks and gave a wave to the group. "Morning all!" he said cheerfully.

"Nice place!" Lance exclaimed. He started looking around at all of the gadgets. Allura smiled, "Thank you! This used to be a secret headquarters for the French resistance back in World War II. Since then, we have converted it into one of our safe chambers."

Coran gestured to a couch in the far left corner of the bunker. "Have a seat!" The three obeyed.

Coran turned around in his stool and Allura stood in front of them. Keith dialed in the crew back in New York for the briefing.

Pidge eventually answered after three rings. She had visible bags under her eyes. "Heyyyyy guys." She said groggily. "Hold on. Let me conference in the Boss." The screen split and Shiro's face popped onto the wall. He didn't look as tired as Pidge, but his eyes were bloodshot. "Hey all."

"Morning, Captain." Keith greeted. " _Tell_ me about it. It's like 5 in the morning over here!" Pidge interjected, leaning back in her chair dramatically. "Wait where's Hunk?" Lance asked, waiting for the screen to split for a third time and for Hunk's face to show up.

Pidge looked down to her right. "He...uh...fell asleep on the floor." She turned her camera over to show a sleeping Hunk snoring like a freight train with drool coming out of his open mouth. His butt was sticking up in the air.

Lance took a picture of him with his phone. "Hehehehehe..." he chuckled evilly.

Pidge angled the camera back to her tired face. "I'll...catch him up later." She sighed from exhaustion. Shiro spoke up. "Well, even though we are very tired, we have some good news. Pidge was able to find out where the call was made."

"I've traced the call from near a nightclub on the _Rue Des Mauvais Garçons_ called 'Les Folies.' It's about two blocks from the Seine." Pidge pulled up a map showing the location.

" _Les Folies_ , you say? I've heard of that place!" Allura exclaimed. "Rumor has it that that nightclub is a Galran business."

"Our ex-Galra member informant told us that lately a lot of Galra members have been seen coming in and out of the place." Coran added, "We'll definitely have to look into it."

"The plan is to have Keith stay and help you all scope out the place, while Lance and (Y/N) go undercover and see if they can get into the club." Shiro explained.

"Sweet! I'm always down for some clubbing." Lance said, crumping in his seat. (Y/N) snorted.

Allura pulled out some tiny cameras from her pocket. "These are tiny cameras. Put them on your person so we can watch for your safety. "(Y/N) put hers on the corner of her blouse and Lance put his on his jacket. Allura reached into her pocket once more. "Put these earpieces in so we can communicate back and forth." The two put them in their ears.

"Remember, if you get into too much trouble, Pidge installed a panic button on the bottom of your shoes. We'll send out an alert to the authorities in the area, if you press it. Be careful, you two." Shiro said.

"Great. We will call you all at the end of the day to share a status report." Keith said. Shiro nodded in affirmation. "Great. Over and out." And Shiro's face disappeared from the bunker wall. 

"Hunk and I, in the meantime, will see if we can hack into any surveillance cameras in the area to try to find out the identity of our anonymous source...after a triple shot of espresso of course." Pidge mumbled. "...or maybe I'll just join Hunk on the floor..." A yawn interrupted her. "Over and out."

The three then stood up from their seats and split into their respective groups. "We'll all keep an eye on you all throughout this mission. Whatever you project on your camera, we will see here on the computer. Good luck you two!" Coran said.

~

"Ugh. It won't open!" Lance said, pulling on the doors of Les Folies. It was closed. (Y/N) looked in the window. The only thing she could see was the neon glow of lights under the bar, slowly and softly changing colors.

"Looks like this place doesn't open 'til later." She said after studying the nightclub for a bit. Lance put a finger up to his earpiece. "The nightclub doesn't open until later. We're going to look around the area in the meantime, see if any other businesses in the area have seen something."

"Great idea." Allura replied. "Keep us posted." Lance turned to (Y/N) and wrapped an arm around her. "So Mama, which way now?" (Y/N) looked around and gasped. "Let's go in there!" she said, pointing to a little book shop on the corner.

The two strolled into the little bookstore, fingers intertwined. (They _were_ still undercover after all.) A bell rang as they entered, which prompted the sweet old lady from behind the counter say, _"Bon Après-Midi!"_ or "Good Afternoon!" (Y/N) took in a deep breath. "Ahh! I love the smell of old books!" she exclaimed.

Lance chuckled. "Seems like you've found your element, beautiful. Don't let me stop you." She giggled excitedly and let go of his hand. She roamed the gothic novel section, scanning all of the gothic books the old lady had to offer.

Lance just watched her as she skimmed through the French version Edgar Allen Poe's _The Fall of the House of Usher_ with a blissful smile on her face. He loved the way her plump lips mouthed the foreign words that she read on each page, and how her slender, manicured fingers would gently turn each page of the aging book. Many girls have come close, but none were as beautiful and as perfect as his (Y/N).

The old lady noticed this interaction and called out to him with her heavy French accent. "You are the husband, _oui_?" Lance looked down at his left ring finger, which held the gold band proudly displaying their fake matrimony to each other. He suddenly pictured her walking down the aisle, being the mother of his kids, and growing old together and maybe even opening a little shop like this one when they retired. If only it was all real. "Yes. I am." He said after a minute, smiling up at her. _I wish._ He thought. But at least he has this time with her, so he wasn't complaining.

She motioned for him to come over to her counter. He obeyed and leaned in. "I will give you advice. Never let her go, _d'accord?"_ she whispered to him in her broken English. Lance looked behind him at (Y/N) as she skimmed through _Jane Eyre_ , still sporting her sweet smile.

He looked back at the lady with a smile of his own. "Wouldn't dream of it." He muttered dreamily. The old lady smiled at him and patted his arm.

Lance suddenly remembered what they were there to do. He cleared his throat, "Um, We've noticed that there are a lot of phone booths around here. Do people use them?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible. The lady shook her head. "No. They do not use the phone booths here, _parce que les_ cell phones."

The old lady thought for a moment. "But there was _une personne_ that went over to that booth over there. They wore a dark hood and they looked around as if they were scared." Lance's eyes widened. "Really? When was that? What time?"

The lady shook her head. "I am an old _femme,_ so I do not remember. Being 86 is hard sometimes. It was a few days ago, however." Lance smiled at old woman. "Well, thank you anyway." (Y/N) walked up to the two. "Ready to go?" she asked Lance.

Lance kissed the top of her head softly, relishing every single moment he got to show his affection for her. "Yep. Let's go." He turned to the old shopkeeper. "It was nice to meet you." They turned to go when the old lady called out, _"Attendez!"_

The two turned around and looked at her. "If you want to know more about the phone booth person, ask next door at the flower shop. Brigitte has a better view of _la rue._ She may help." (Y/N) smiled. "Thank you!" she called out.

The two walked next door to the florist shop. As soon as the two walked in, (Y/N) sneezed. "Bless you, Angel." She sniffed. "Thanks. Allergies."

This time, (Y/N) walked up to the counter. _"Bonjour!"_ greeted the florist, who they assumed was Brigitte, "How I may help you today?" "Uh, yes. Hi. We just have a quick question for you." (Y/N) said in perfect French.

The florist glanced at Lance, who was literally sticking his face into some chrysanthemums and sniffing them obnoxiously. She gave (Y/N) a weird look. "Uh, okay...what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for someone who we think may have used the phone booth outside on the sidewalk in front of the nightclub a few nights ago. Do you remember seeing someone with a black hoodie?" The woman folded her arms. "What a peculiar question. You guys with the police?"

As if on cue, Lance cried out, _"Ah! Hijo de Puta!"_ as he pulled his finger out from a suspicious Venus Flytrap-looking plant. He whimpered quietly and put his finger in his mouth, trying to relieve the pain.

(Y/N) turned back to Brigitte. She giggled nervously. "Um, no. We're just tourists. That person is actually a friend of ours. They lost their phone and so they had to call us from that phone booth, but we can't remember where they said that they were hanging out." She fibbed as best she could.

Brigitte didn't question further, much to (Y/N)'s relief. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up with her story. "Yeah actually I did see someone like that. After they made that call, they walked into this nightclub called _Les Folies_ which is next door. I was almost gonna call the cops because I thought they looked suspicious, but that Lieutenant Raincomprix and his cronies are too busy with some stupid butterfly problem, so I decided against it."

"Well thank you anyway, madam." (Y/N) said, flashing her a thankful grin.

"Looks like my intuition was right." (Y/N) said as they went outside. "The anonymous caller has a connection with the supposed Galra run nightclub."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. That nightclub seems important somehow, even if it isn't tied with the Galra." The two started walking down the sidewalk. "I wonder if that nightclub has a connection with this Voltron thing." (Y/N) shrugged. "Who knows?" Lance grinned down at her. "Well, that's why we're here...to find out!" he said cheerfully.

(Y/N) chuckled. "Yeah, definitely." They walked down to the end of the road. "Let's—" Lance started but quickly cut himself off as something had caught his attention.

"Lance?" (Y/N) asked. Without a word, Lance went running down the road, his long legs carrying him fast. "L-Lance! Wait!" (Y/N) said running after him.

She found him near a bakery, bending down in front of someone crying. A little girl no more than 4 years old was wailing and crying out "Mammy!" in an Irish accent.

Lance crouched down next to her. "Hey," he said as soft and as gently as he could. "What's wrong?" The little girl sniffled. Her chestnut hair was stuck to her face from her tears. "My mam...she...she left and...not come back!" she managed to say hysterically.

Lance gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. I'm going to help you find your mommy. Okay? What's your name?" he asked, still in a sweet, soft voice that (Y/N) never heard from him before. "Margaret." She said. "Well, Miss Margaret. I'm Lance, and this is my very pretty friend, (Y/N)." (Y/N) blushed and waved to the little girl. "Hi." She said awkwardly. She wasn't really good with kids. Margaret started crying again.

Lance then got an idea. "How about I'll be your knight in shining armor and you'll be the princess. And then we'll go on a quest to find the Queen...your mom! How about that?"

As if he was a magician, he somehow made Margaret's tears and sad demeanor disappear completely. She broke out into the biggest smile. "Yeah!" she said. He then picked her up and she clung to him like a koala, wrapping her chubby arms and her chubby legs around him.

(Y/N) suddenly felt her heart flutter. She tried to capture the moment she was seeing of this little girl in Lance's strong arms as much as she could. Although she was walking behind them, she thought her view was just perfect. She sighed dreamily as he made the girl laugh and forget her troubles by talking in a funny voice, and calling her "her royal highness." She never really knew how much of a sweet soul Lance was until this moment. He would definitely be the ideal father of her— Wait a minute! What? Ugh, must be the hormones talking again. (Y/N) took a mental note to take her PMS medication.

They walked along the avenue adjacent to the street the nightclub was on until they heard Margaret say "Mammy!" A lady, no more than 30, gasped as she saw Lance approach her with her daughter. "Margaret! Oh my god you're okay!" Lance put Margaret down and she ran toward her mother, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much, sir." She said, her voice faltering as she held tears in.

Lance beamed. "It's my pleasure." He bowed to Margaret. "Princess, it has been an honor." "What do you say to the nice gentleman who helped you?" her mom prompted. "Thank you, Sir Lance." She said shyly.

Lance smiled. "You two have a good one!" he said as they walked off. (Y/N) couldn't help but smile and stare at Lance. She was feeling all the feels.

"(Y/N)? You're staring." Lance said snapping her out of her trance. "Oh!...sorry. I'm just...uh I mean—" she stammered, as red as Keith's jacket. Lance smirked. "Is it because I'm just so handsome and charming?" he gloated. (Y/N) blushed deeper. "I just...well I really liked how you handled that. It showed me a sensitive side I never knew you had. You're so sweet, Lance." She confessed bashfully while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lance's blush matched hers. "Ah well..." it was his turn to be flustered. "I saw her crying and I just had to help. She reminded me of my niece. And I just figured that if my niece or nephew was lost like that, I would want someone to help them too."

(Y/N) smiled bigger. She was definitely impressed. Lance threw his head back. "C'mon. Let's head back up that road and see if we can find anything else." (Y/N) nodded. The two walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. (Y/N) was thinking about what had happened, replaying it over and over again in her head. She wondered if Keith would have done the same thing.

She looked up at Lance who was looking forward with a smile on his face. From this morning with stroking his hair to when he helped Margaret, (Y/N) began to kind of like this assignment and hanging out with Lance. Without thinking, (Y/N) took his hand and intertwined her fingers in his. Lance looked down in surprise with a blush on his face. All the other times they walked hand in hand, _he_ always initiated. This was the first time (Y/N) ever did something like this.

(Y/N) then immediately regretted it. She was into Keith, not Lance! Although Lance was sweet, sensitive, and...dare she say, funny, he was also childish, annoying, and self-centered. Keith was none of those things. He was brave, sexy, cool, and mysterious. He was perfect... and just her type.

_Then why won't the butterflies in her stomach go away?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I hated writing this chapter. oOP.
> 
> I just found it...not fun to write I guess. This is definitely one of those filler chapters cause sis I got a lot planned for you and y(our) hot MANS Lance, but I can't just skip ahead to the good stuff unfortunately.
> 
> But listen, that whole scene with Pidge saying that she wasn't as pretty as Shay is NOT TRUEEEEE. Pidge is beautiful, Shay is beautiful and so are YOU! Whether you're as curvy and tall like Shay or as tiny and flat as Pidge, you're you and that's beautiful enough and that's the tea sis.
> 
> Ok bye. Until next time!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and (Y/N) search clues in the nightclub. Meanwhile, Keith confides in Allura.

The sun had finally set, casting an orange glow on the river Seine. Parisians were rushing home to their families, children, and pets, trampling people in their way. Shops were closing for the day, and the streetlamps were slowly starting to turn on. (Y/N) and Lance hung out in the area all afternoon, asking the local shop owners about the anonymous source with no luck.

They checked in with Interpol and Keith to tell them that their plan and informed them that they were going back to the hotel to change their clothes. "Because God forbid, Lance is seen in the wrong outfit in a dark nightclub." (Y/N) explained to the group sarcastically.

"Are you done?! We gotta go! The club opens in 10 minutes and I want to get there early to skip the line!" (Y/N) shouted as Lance was still taking his sweet time in the bathroom. She pulled down on her short strapless dress.

"Coooomingggg, Mamaaa!" she heard Lance sang dramatically from the bathroom. She sighed and crossed her arms impatiently, mentally asking herself why she decided to become a secret agent. After about another minute, Lance strolled out of the bathroom. (Y/N)'s eyes widened when she saw him.

He wore a buttoned down light blue shirt with _too_ many buttons undone, showing a little bit of his pecs. He had straightened his hair out (she had too) and his butt looked fantastic in those tight dark, skinny jeans. (Y/N) blushed slightly.

He twirled around dramatically. "How do I look?" he asked, winking at her. "Not bad." She said, trying to play it cool. Lance looked her up and down. It was his turn to blush. He took in all of her curves. "Wow, you look..." he said, trying to find the right words. (Y/N) tuned him out, expecting him to say something corny.

"...angelic." Lance finally said. He meant it. It's as if Heaven's most perfect and beautiful angel was sent down just for him. (Y/N) cracked a little smile. "Oh...thank you." She said bashfully. She wasn't really expecting a sincere compliment. Lance grabbed his jacket and held her hand. "Let's get going."

~

"So how long have you been a lieutenant?" Allura asked Keith as they were sitting around, waiting for Lance and (Y/N) to report back to them. "About a year now. I like it, but at first, I was scared of the responsibility. I honestly thought I would be bad at it at first. Guess I'm not." Keith answered honestly.

Allura nodded. "I understand. It is scary to jump into something new, especially when more responsibility is involved." Keith just nodded. Coran spoke up, "Well, I definitely feel ya, lad. When I was your age, I was flying with her majesty's troops over Checkpoint Charlie, bravely patrolling and keeping those Communists out of our countries. That's how I got my knighthood you know."

Keith nodded politely. "That's...nice." He said awkwardly, trying to be polite. Coran snaked an arm around him, making Keith regret sitting in the middle of the two. "So there I was, in the dead of winter in 1984. I had the night watch with a Frenchman who became one of my best friends, although for the life of me, I couldn't remember what his name was...or what he said. Nevertheless! I was there, keeping watch over..."

At this point, Keith and Allura tuned Coran out as he started walking around the room, talking about how he did...something and acting out how it happened. Allura then asked Keith a random but alarming question, "Are (Y/N) and Lance together?"

Keith was taken aback. His whole body stiffened. "N-No?" he retorted awkwardly, turning red. He thought of that morning when they both came downstairs with curly hair. What did they do in that room? Why did they do that? Is it a couple thing? Does she like him? Thinking of what Lance and (Y/N) could have done in that hotel room together made him upset. "They're just doing their jobs." He snapped.

Allura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh...I was just wondering because Lance calls (Y/N) "Mama" a lot." She played with her hair awkwardly. Keith crossed his arms and turned his head away from her. Allura's eyes widened in sudden realization. She gasped. "Oh my god!" she said. Keith turned his head to find that she was smiling at him. "W-What?" he asked sharply.

"I get it! You like her!" She stated. Wow. She nailed it. Keith's face heated up. "Maybe." He muttered. He hid his face behind his hand and groaned. Well, she was the only one who was nice to him and complimented him. He had contemplated if he had feelings for her, but he never really was sure. But now that Allura said it out loud, he realized that he really did like her. "Aww. That is so sweet. She's very pretty. I approve." Allura gushed. Keith scowled.

Obviously, Keith wasn't very comfortable talking about his feelings, but Allura didn't care, she wanted to know more. "Did you tell her how you feel yet?" She pressed on.

Keith sighed, "No. I don't want to. We're coworkers, and I'm her superior. Any romantic relationship would be considered inappropriate." Allura laughed. "You Americans are hilarious!" she said. "Listen, I'm gonna give you some advice that my father told me about love: When you see the right moment, jump at the chance. Always keep your eyes open and your mind focused, otherwise you'll miss it. That's how my father met my mum."

Keith's face softened. "Thanks. I'll remember that." He said. "...And that, lad, is how I got my knighthood!" Coran's voice suddenly caught Keith's attention once more. "Nice. Congratulations." He said, pretending that he heard the entire story.

Keith decided to ask Allura something that had been bothering him for a while now. "Um...so..." he started to ask. Allura put down her smart phone and gave him her undivided attention. "What exactly do you know about the violet eye defect in the Galra?" he asked, afraid to be condemned for looking like one of the enemies.

Allura sighed. "I personally don't know much. All the info about the Galra that we receive is from our informant, Ulaz, who escaped from the Galra around two years ago. He said that there was an ancestor in the clan whose eyes were purple...and that's all I know." She seemed like she didn't really want to answer Keith's question, but to Keith's relief, she didn't seem hostile either.

"Do you know anything about the Galra?" she asked. Keith hesitated. "Well, my father passed away when I was young, and I never knew my mother. I'm afraid that...she might be from the Galra."

"I...see." Allura said awkwardly. Keith reached down and pulled out a dagger from his combat bood. "My father gave me this saying it belonged to her." Allura inspected the blade. "It's lovely." She said. She noticed the purple symbol on the handle. "Hmmm. I've seen this symbol before." She muttered. "Can I keep this? I want to ask Ulaz about it. I promise I'll return it back to you before the party."

"Uh...alright." Keith said, "Just...be careful with it, alright?" he said. Allura nodded. "You can count on me, Lieutenant." She said smiling. She put Keith's blade in her purse.

"Hey, Keith! Allura! Coran! Come in!" Lance's voice was heard through their earpieces. "We're here. What's going on?" Coran said. "We've made it to the nightclub. We're turning on our cameras now." The two computers suddenly blinked on and showed the double glass doors of the nightclub.

"We see you. Good luck and be careful." "Roger."

~

Lance and (Y/N) slid into the club without any trouble. Even though it opened around 15 minutes prior to their arrival, it was packed. The music was booming beyond comprehension, and it wreaked of sweat and alcohol.

"Whoa." Said Lance fanning himself. "If it's this hot all night, I might have to take my clothes off." he smirked at (Y/N). (Y/N) snorted. "Gross." She said, but secretly, she was thinking about the shirtless Lance she saw that morning. She felt the heat rise to her neck as she thought about his muscular body.

Lance grabbed her hand as they made their way toward the bar. The bartender sported mauvy hair and had amberish eyes. He smiled up at the couple. "From the looks of it, you two aren't from around here, are ya?" he said in a thick accent (Y/N) couldn't place. "Correct. I'm Alejandro and this is my gorgeous wife Selene." (Y/N) smiled politely. "Haxus. Good to meet you. What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll have a Moscow Mule." Lance said. "What will you have, babe?" "I'll just take a (favorite drink)." Haxus smiled. "Coming right up." He said.

Lance leaned over to (Y/N). "Do you think he's the anonymous source?" he whispered. (Y/N) shrugged. "I'm gonna walk around and gather some information. You stay here and keep watch. That way people won't get too suspicious." Lance nodded. "Sounds good, Mama."

Haxus turned back to the two. "Here you go. One (favorite drink) for the lady and one Moscow Mule for the gentleman." "'Preciate it." Lance said. He and (Y/N) sat down on a couch on the opposite wall of the nightclub. Lance draped his arm around (Y/N) as he sipped his Moscow Mule. The two just sat and observed the night life. People were dancing, laughing, and...well making out.

(Y/N) felt super uncomfortable. Large crowds weren't her thing. She then looked up at Lance and smiled at him. She instantly felt better knowing that he would keep her safe and comfortable.

(Y/N) got up all of a sudden. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. See if I overhear anything." She said. Lance was too busy making googily eyes at a blonde girl across the room to respond. (Y/N) frowned but walked to the back anyway.

She went to the bathroom and saw some girls arguing with each other. (Y/N) noticed that they had skimpy go-go dancer clothes on. They were doing their makeup. _Looks like they work here. What luck!_ (Y/N) thought. She twisted her wedding ring three times to record their conversation. She pretended to fix her hair and makeup while she listened.

"I didn't lose it, Ezor! That's bull and you know it." The one with purple hair said. "Acxa, how could you lose it?! Those blueprints were super important. Sendak and the Boss are gonna be pissed!" the red haired one, who was apparently named Ezor added.

"Whatever. Let's just hope that it shows up around here before the party Friday night. Besides, Sendak's busy scouting the place." Acxa said. Ezor paused for a minute. "Did you lock the boss's office door?" Acxa scoffed and put down her eyeshadow brush. "Ugh, you are so paranoid! Who the hell is going to go to the back anyway?" "Some horny patrons?" "Ridiculous. Now help me retie my corset."

(Y/N) walked past the two and accidently bumped into one of them. They apparently didn't realize that she was there. "Sorry." she said, smiling politely. The girls stared at her as she got a paper towel to wipe her runny mascara.

The two girls quickly switched into a foreign language that (Y/N) thought sounded familiar. _Russian!_ She concluded. She continued to redo her mascara.

After a minute or so, the two dancers went out as she heard an announcer call their names. They went out with fake smiles plastered on their faces, leaving (Y/N) in the bathroom all to herself.

She called Keith. "Keith, I just recorded a conversation of two dancers here at the club. Pidge will be sending it to you soon. Check your watch." "Great. Thanks." (Y/N) then checked in with Pidge.

Pidge appeared up on the tiled wall. She was eating a sandwich. "Hey. We got your alert and heard the whole thing. Sending it to Keith as we speak." She said as chunks of sandwich were flying out of her mouth. Hunk came into camera view.

"What do you think that language was that they were speaking?" he asked, chowing down on a sandwich similar to Pidge's. His big body was leaning onto Pidge's dainty one. She blushed but kept her focus. "Russian, I think. Some Slavic based language definitely." (Y/N) said. Pidge swallowed. "That's what I thought. I'll send it to Griffin. He speaks several Slavic tongues. We'll let you guys know what he says."

"Cool, later." (Y/N) disconnected the call. Her earpiece beeped. "Hey, (Y/N). We got the transmission from Pidge. You and Lance should definitely find a way into that back office." Keith said in his deep voice. "Got it. Pidge said that James Griffin is currently working on the foreign language part of the recording."

"Great. Hey, listen..." Keith said, his heart racing. "Be safe...okay?" he said. (Y/N) blushed. "I will. You guys too." Keith smiled. "I, well, I...um...I'll talk to you soon." (Y/N) heart fluttered. Was he about to say something else? This definitely would bother her for the rest of the night. "I'll see you soon, Keith." She said shyly. She walked out of the bathroom smiling.

~

Meanwhile, Lance was vibing to David Guetta's _Shot Me Down_ when the blonde from across the room came up to him. "Hey there, cutie." She said flirtatiously. Lance noticed she had violet eyes like Keith's. "Hey." Lance answered back flirtatiously. His pearly whites sparkling. "What's your name?" "Nyma." She said taking a seat next to him.

Lance's eyes glanced back to where the bathrooms were. (Y/N) was sure taking her time. "What's your name?" the girl asked, getting closer to him. Lance blushed. "The name's Alejandro." He said in his signature flirty voice. The girl's eyes sparkled. "Oooh, how foreign! That's hot." She leaned into him and started touching his chest. Lance was trying his best to keep it cool.

Now, unbeknownst to Lance, (Y/N) saw all this go down. The happiness she felt when she talked to Keith just a moment ago seemed to vanish. Her heart started to hurt, but why? She then got a great idea. She walked over to Lance.

"Sorry, Alex. I'm back, baby!" she said grinning. Lance turned to her and smiled. "There you are." (Y/N) sat across his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. She shoved Nyma's arm off of his chest with her stiletto. "Here I am!" she said before attacking the left side of his face with kisses. Lance blushed even harder. He put a hand on her lower back and a hand around her thigh to keep her steady.

Nyma just stood there with her mouth wide open in complete shock. (Y/N) pulled back and looked at Nyma. "Who's this, _Papí_?" she asked Lance, wrapping his brown hair around her slender fingers. Lance felt like he was just lit on fire. (Y/N) calling him "Papí" _really_ turned him on. Nevertheless, he kept going. "Uh, this is Nyma." He said, his voice cracking. (Y/N) stuck her hand out, but still clung onto his neck. "Selene." She said. "I'm his wife."

Nyma glared her. "Oh yeah? I don't _see_ a ring." She said crossing her arms. (Y/N) looked down to see that Lance's left ring finger was indeed ringless. _Dammit Lance!_ She said in her head. _You could blow this entire operation again!_ "Alex, baby did you forget to wear your ring again?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet but threatening voice.

Lance smiled and shrugged. "Stupid me! Sorry, Mama. I'll remember next time." he said. (Y/N) fake giggled. "Aw, you're so silly, Alex." She started attacking his long neck with more passionate-like kisses. Lance closed his eyes and was struggling not to moan.

(Y/N) stopped suddenly and looked up to see that Nyma had walked away. She got off of his lap and sat next to him. "Good. She's gone. Listen. I ov—" She stopped when she saw Lance staring at her with a funny lovestruck look on his face. "Lance? Lance, focus. Listen to me." She said, snapping her fingers repeatedly. Lance shook himself out of it. He was doing all in his power not to passionately kiss her. Surely, she must have felt their chemistry too, otherwise she wouldn't have done that, right?

"...Sorry, Mama. I'm listening." He said, still a little starstruck. "I overheard some girls saying how there's some blueprints missing for Friday night. Do you think it has to do with the party?"

Lance shrugged. "Well if the anonymous source is connected to this place, and they were warning us about the party, then most likely. Which girls did you hear that from?" (Y/N) pointed up at the two girls who were dancing seductively in the two cages above the dance floor.

Lance smirked. "Whoa..." He said, his mind going places. "Focus!" (Y/N) hissed. "Sorry." "They also mentioned that the back office is unlocked. We should check it out."

"Mullet Head, track our movements." Lance said discreetly into his earpiece. "We are. We had to suffer seeing you flirt with that bimbo." he heard Keith reply. He seemed extra annoyed. "I don't need your sass." Lance said coolly. "Just...be careful. I'm not in the mood to call a coroner tonight."

Lance stood up and the two snuck into the back. (Y/N) stopped Lance when she heard two voices come from behind the office door. They heard two men say things such as: "...she won't be very happy." and "...too old to remember." Followed by laughter. The two heard the conversation become louder, which meant—

"Oh my god! They're coming!" Lance said. "Shoot! What do we do?" (Y/N) said, starting to panic a little. Lance snapped his fingers. "Quick hold onto my back." "W-What?" "Just trust me, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) obeyed and clung onto his back. He went to the wall and got out his cuff links from his utility belt. He started to scale the wall and onto the ceiling like a gecko, with (Y/N) holding on for dear life. Boy was he strong!

The two frighteningly large men walked out of the office as Lance and (Y/N) hung onto the ceiling. The men had no clue they were there. When they were out of view, the two carefully scaled into the office.

(Y/N) let go of Lance and landed feet first on the ground. She closed and locked the door behind them. Lance scaled the door and put his suction cup cuff links back in his utility belt.

(Y/N) smiled "Great quick thinking, Lance. Color me impressed." She complimented. Lance smiled. "Thanks, Mama." (Y/N) started to feel the wall for a light switch. "By the way, were you jealous, back there with Nyma?" It was pitch dark in the office, but (Y/N) could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nnnnnope. I was just doing my job. If it wasn't for me, we would blow our cover because SOMEBODY forgot their wedding band." She responded quickly. That shut Lance up. Guess he was wrong, and (Y/N) didn't really start having feelings for him. She was _really_ good at her job. Lance's heart felt heavy.

(Y/N) finally found the switch. The fluorescent lights shown showing the messy office they were standing in. "Okay, Lance. We gotta search this office quickly. Who knows when the owner will come back." She said, lowing her voice. The two split up and started looking through drawers and shelves, looking for something...anything...that would give them a lead.

(Y/N) looked through the unlocked file cabinet drawers. Bookkeeping records for the club, event reservations, receipts, nothing that caught her eye. Lance looked through the bookshelves, finding nothing important.

(Y/N) then attacked the large desk next. She looked through all of the unlocked drawers with no luck. The only thing she found of use was a to do list with "KEEP SEARCHING" scrawled in capital letters.

Then, in the last drawer, she found something that could be useful...a key with the initials "A.D." on it. _Wonder what this opens?_ She thought to herself. She put it in her belt. "Hey, Lance. I think I found something." She said. He didn't reply. "Uh, Lance?"

She looked up to see Lance staring at something. All the color was flushed out of his tanned face. Lance had found a hidden door that lead to a walk in closet. He had turned on the light and looked petrified as if he just saw a ghost. (Y/N) got up and walked over to him. "Hey, are you ok?"

Lance didn't reply. He just kept staring. (Y/N) looked where he was looking and gasped. "Holy forking shirt..." she said. On the back wall of the storage closet, was a corkboard with faces of different people on it, ex-ed out with a red marker. The only face that wasn't marked out was...

**_"Keith...!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hI sIsTeRs!
> 
> whOA Plot twist hehehehe.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter heh. 
> 
> Btw: QUEENSCENE2™ DOES NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING. Please do it when you're of age and then drink responsibly. Thank.
> 
> Ok mom lecture over. Thanks for reading! I'll see you soon!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	7. Chapter 7

"Are my eyes telling my brain what they think they're seeing...?" Lance finally spoke up after a few minutes of staring at the bulletin board. There were 12 headshot pictures total, with 11 faces ex-ed out in red marker. Keith's ID photo from work was staring back at them. The steely gaze and soft scowl he had given the camera on his first day of work peered through into their souls. What could it mean?

"Keith..." (Y/N) muttered. She suddenly felt fear rise up in her chest. _Is he safe? Oh God, please tell me he's safe!_ She thought. She lifted her finger up to her earpiece, but Lance beat her to it.

"Mullet Head, do you copy?" Lance said. Silence. (Y/N)'s heart started to race. What if he went out and was captured or killed? Was he still watching? Why wasn't he answering?! Even Lance was starting to freak. "Keith?! Are you there?"

"Y-Yeah." Keith replied into both of their earpieces. (Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I'm just—" Keith stammered. (Y/N) heard an unfamiliar tone come from Keith's deep and raspy voice—fear.

"I'm going to take a picture of...whatever the hell this is." (Y/N) said. She pulled out her smartphone and took several pictures. "Allura, Coran, got any theories?" Lance asked.

"Not sure. In all of my years of tracking the Galra, I have never heard of a bulletin board hit list." Coran said, just as baffled. "Do you recognize anyone else in the pictures that are ex-ed out?" Allura asked. "Nope." Lance said.

"Wait. (Y/N), step into the closet." Keith spoke up. "I want to take a closer look." (Y/N) walked into the closet and pulled her mini camera up to the bulletin board.

They heard Keith mutter something along the lines of "...oh my god." "What's wrong, Keith?" Allura spoke up. Keith was silent for a moment. His brain running 90 miles an hour. A tear ran down his cheek. "Th-That's my mother." He said. "Which one?" (Y/N) asked.

"Two down, three across. Purple eyes, short hair. It's her. That's my mother." Keith said, his voice cracking. "I...had a feeling that she was—" he started but choked on his words.

"Wait a second...I know her!" Allura cried. "Her name within the group was Krolia. She mysteriously quit the Galra clan, and no one knows of her whereabouts to this day. Ulaz told us about her. Rumor has it that she's a spy."

"A spy? For whom?" Lance asked. Before Allura could answer, the office doorknob started to jiggle. "Someone's coming!" (Y/N) hissed. "We gotta go!"

Lance switched off the light and closed the door. The bookshelf hiding the secret closet slid back into place. (Y/N) ran over to the window, but it wouldn't budge. "It's stuck!" she whisper-yelled. "Quick! Under the desk!" Lance whispered.

The two dove into the crawlspace between the desk's two thick wooden legs. (Y/N) and Lance attempted to morph their bodies with the shape of the desk as best as they could. (Y/N) ended up laying on top of Lance with her arms around his torso, and his hands around her waist.

The two hid just in time as the door to the office door flew open. They heard someone on the phone. "Yes...yes that's right..." "She did not, sir." "Yes sir." "Friday night." "Yes sir. She will be there." "Very well... _Vrepit Sa."_

(Y/N) laid her head down on Lance's chest and could hear his rapid heart rate. She was so close to his body that the scent of his expensive cologne overwhelmed her nose. She tried her best to fight back the urge to sneeze. Her head was moving up and down with his deep breaths, which made it hard to hear what was going on.

Lance, meanwhile, held his head up, trying to listen as best as he could to what the mysterious man was saying. The man ended his phone call and walked over to the corner opposite of the desk.

The two heard the faint shuffling of papers and binder rings snap open and close. It sounded as if he was on the opposite side of the room. After a minute or so, the sound of footsteps was getting closer and closer to them. Lance had his hand hovering over his utility belt where his gun was, just in case. (Y/N) gripped his waist tighter.

There was silence for a while, before heavy footsteps were heard walking out the door. Whoever it was, slammed the door so hard, it made a couple of books from the bookshelf fall off.

Lance looked down at (Y/N). He leaned in close to her. She felt his lips graze the top of her ear. "I think the coast is clear." Lance whispered, his hot breath making her shiver involuntarily. She was suddenly hyper-aware of their...position. He had one of hands real close to her butt. Not on purpose or anything...she thinks. _Nope nope nope!_ She thought, blushing slightly.

(Y/N) shot up so fast that she banged the top of her head on the bottom of the desk. "Ah!" she cried. She rubbed her head. Lance tried to hold back his laughter but failed.

"It's not funny Lance!" she pouted. She slapped his chest. He grunted. "Sorry." He giggled. "It was kind of funny." He smirked. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He flirted. (Y/N) ignored him and crawled out from underneath the desk.

She went to the window and studied it. "Looks like the window's jammed." She said, pointing to the rusted out latch. Lance stretched his fingers. "Allow me, Mama." He banged the rusty hatch with his bony elbow and the latch disintegrated. Lance opened the window with ease. He gave (Y/N) a look mixed with satisfaction and pride.

"Nice work, lover boy." She said smiling up at him. "Thanks, baby girl." Lance replied. He stepped out of the now open window and held out his hand. (Y/N) grinned and took his hand and stepped out of the window. "So chivalrous!" She commented, giggling. The two then headed back up the avenue.

~

"Can you hurry it up? I want to send them the results before they go to bed for the night." Pidge demanded. She and Hunk were hovering over James Griffin's desk, waiting for him to finish typing out the translation of the recording.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Katherine. Calm down." James scoffed. If looks could kill, Pidge's glare would have made James drop dead. Hunk observed as James' fingers danced around the keyboard, typing 100 words per minute...or so it seemed. He was super impressed.

James Griffin was one of those people he didn't know much about. He seemed nice enough though. He looked at Pidge who was fidgeting impatiently. She tapped her foot in an even rhythm and kept rubbing the fabric of her lab coat anxiously.

Hunk reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch. She looked up at his big brownish-black eyes. "Relax. We'll get it to them soon." Hunk said calmly.

Pidge smiled back. The panic that arose in her seemed to go away immediately. How does he do that? Just one touch and she instantly felt at peace. Shay was so lucky.

"Done." James announced, putting down his headphones and stretching his neck. "So, what language is it?" Hunk asked. "Slovak? Russian? Ukrainian? Borginian? Khura'inese?"

"Khura'inese is Asian in origin, Hunk." Pidge explained. She looked at the monitor. "But yeah, what exactly is it?"

James sighed. "Well, actually it's a lot of Slavic languages mashed together. It's ingenious, really. Every word is in a different Slavic language: Russian, Latvian, Estonian, Serbian, Bulgarian, and even some Hungarian...all in about 30 seconds of dialogue. Brilliant."

"Interesting. So is this some sort of secret code that the Galra have?" Pidge questioned. James shrugged. "Guess so. It's more as if they've invented their own language using words that exist. That's why it took me a lot longer than usual to translate it."

"Crazy. Well, thanks so much for your help, man." Hunk said patting James' shoulders with his large hands. James winked. "Not a problem." He put the copy of the English translation onto an empty USB drive. When it was done loading, he handed it to Pidge.

"Thanks for your patience." He said simply. Pidge didn't reply. She just left the room. Hunk found her actions suspicious since she was always polite to others. That's one of the many things he liked about her.

He found her at her computer down in their lab, logging the translation into the evidence records. Her fingers were pounding the keyboard so hard, that Hunk was afraid that she would break her computer.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked. Pidge kept her eyes on her computer monitor. "Nothing. I'm fine." She said. Her voice shaking. Hunk grabbed her hands and spun her chair around so that she could face him.

She was trying really hard not to let tears fall. "Tell me what's wrong." Hunk said, towering over her. Pidge started to cry. "It's so weird...I just...The whole time that James was translating that I was just remembering the night I lost my family." She said, her bottom lip quivering.

Hunk let go of her hands and pulled his stool next to her. "You know you can talk to me. I'm your best friend, after all." He said, not really knowing what to say to cheer her up. Hunk knew that Pidge had been suffering some form of PTSD since the explosion, but he didn't know that it was this bad.

Pidge sighed. "I guess...listening to that transmission triggered a flashback to Operation Kerberos. There was just...so much blood and chaos and...what if my father and my brother...they're not actually alive and...?" she couldn't finish her sentence without bursting into tears.

Hunk just reached over and hugged her. "I'm sorry." he said. Pidge hugged him harder.

They were like that for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a mere minute or two. They let go, and Pidge turned toward the computer. "Let's just call the agents before it gets too late." She said.

Hunk just stared at her. He felt like he was looking at a shell of his former best friend, rather than Pidge herself. "I mean it." He said finally. "Mean what?" Pidge asked, her eyes not leaving the screen. "You are my best friend, and I'll always be here for you." Hunk said smiling slightly.

Pidge turned and smiled back at him. "I know." She said softly.

~

Lance and (Y/N) returned to the secret bunker to check in with the other agents and Shiro back at DSA HQ. "So that's all that we found so far," (Y/N) reported, "The office didn't really reveal much...other than that bulletin board." She glanced at Keith who seemed as if he wasn't paying attention.

"I see, well, James Griffin translated that message for you guys." Shiro said. "I'll conference in Pidge and Hunk down in the lab." The screen split into two as Pidge and Hunk's faces popped up. (Y/N) noticed that Pidge's eyes were puffy and red.

"Hey. Here's the translation to what those two girls were saying. James typed it up, so I'll put it up on the screen." Pidge said, pressing a button on her watch.

Pidge's face disappeared and showed script-styled text on the screen in front of them. Keith read it out loud:

_Girl 1: Anyway, I told you about Merla, right?_

_Girl 2: Merla? What about her?  
Girl 1: I don't know. She just...rubs me the wrong way._

_Girl 2: How? She seems cool._

_Girl 1: She like...disappears everytime we have a meeting or something. Like...she just isn't there. Zethrid says that she's seen her walk to the North part of Paris a lot._

_Girl 2: Weird! Maybe she's on special assignment?  
Girl 1: Don't know. Anyway we should get out there and dance for those horny douchebags._

_Girl 2: Ugh, just kill me already._

(Y/N) took a picture of the translation. "So, Hunk and I will see if we can find a "Merla" in our criminal database and see what we come up with." Pidge said, her face coming back on the screen, "Keep your watches on in case we find something. Over and out." Hunk said and the two scientists disappeared from the wall.

Lance thought for a moment. "Do you think this Merla is our anonymous source?" he asked. "Not sure. It's possible, but we don't have enough information yet to reach a conclusion. I'll ask my contacts if they know a Merla too." Allura said. "In the meantime, we'll—"

She was cut off by her phone ringing. "Now, who could that be?" she muttered to herself. "Daibazaal here." She answered.

(Y/N) only heard the sound of muffled yelling into Allura's ear. She made a face and moved the phone away from her ear. "Okay! Okay. Please, stay calm, Mr. Bourne. We will send agents over there right away." Allura hung up the phone.

"That was Mr. Bourne. He thinks he saw someone creeping around his mansion. You two better get over there and check it out."

She turned to Keith. "Keith, I want you to stay here with us. If it's true that you are a target of some sort, it would be foolish of me to let you go out in the open, especially if there's Galra activity around here."

Keith frowned. "No, I want to go." He argued. Allura furrowed her brows. "And why is that?" she asked sharply. "Mr. Bourne's estate is too large. It would be unsafe to send in only two agents. We need someone to surveil the area."

"I'm going to have to agree with the 80s vintage looking boy." Coran said. "It's dangerous to go to a large mansion like that and not have extra pairs of eyes."

"No way! This is _my_ case, Coran! _I'm_ in charge! I've been tracking the Galra for three years now. I know their tactics. If I think it's too dangerous, then he _stays_!" Allura shouted angrily.

"Guys, please! This is no time to be arguing when Mr. Bourne could possibly be in danger!" (Y/N) spoke up. "(Y/N)'s right. Whoever wants to come, come. Let's go!" Lance defended.

Allura scowled. "Fine. Keith, go. Just...be safe. All I want is for you to be safe..." She turned her back towards the agents, muttering something to herself angrily. Coran threw Keith his car keys. "Here. Take Carmine. Call us if you run into any trouble."

"Keep us posted here at HQ too...and be careful. Over and out." Shiro said, and his face disappeared from the wall.

~

The three took Coran's flying car to the Bourne estate. Keith parked the car right outside of the gate. He was fiddling with something in the front. "What are you doing, Mullet?! We don't have time for this!" Lance said, with an urgency in his voice.

"Hang on, hang on! I'm looking for some kind of cloaking mechanism. We don't want to scare off anyone who may be sneaking around out here. We gotta catch them in the act." Keith said. His finger was pushing all these buttons.

"How many buttons does this thing have?" Lance asked, leaning into (Y/N). She turned to answer him but realized that his face was inches from hers. She looked down at his lips. She could smell the exfoliant that he used on his face.

She turned her head away quickly so that she was looking at the seat in front of her. She could feel Lance smirking. "U-Uh...not sure..." she stuttered. Suddenly, she couldn't see the seat in front of her anymore. "Ugh, finally!" she heard Keith cry.

Keith then pressed the button to open the gate, and the three drove down the gravelly path.

The front of the house seemed empty, but Keith wasn't so sure. "Hey, you two go in the front and knock on his door. I'll watch your backs." He said. "Still got your earbuds in?" "Yep." (Y/N) affirmed. She turned hers on.

"Be careful. I'll let you guys now if anything happens on my end." "Roger. Keep safe, Mullet." Lance said, giving him a rare smile. Keith nodded and the three split up and stealthily approached the mansion.

Lance and (Y/N) pulled out and cocked their guns. They approached the door from the side as carefully and as slowly as they could. Keith was hiding behind a tree near the gate. "You guys are clear." Keith reported. The two relaxed a bit and picked up the pace.

"We're at the door." Lance reported softly. "Copy." He heard Keith reply. (Y/N) rang the doorbell and looked behind her shoulder...just in case.

Roger opened the door and motioned for the two to walk in quietly. Lance and (Y/N) slipped in. They put their guns back in their utility belts. "What happened?" Lance asked. (Y/N) noticed that Roger was shaking. "I s-s-saw a m-man...w-with the—"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Mr. Bourne, breathe. We're here. Take a breath." Mr. Bourne wasn't listening. "—and h-he had m-mutton ch-ch-chops like th-the guy following me at the L-Louvre!"

Lance pulled out his gun. "Where did you see him?" he said. Mr. Bourne looked as if he was gonna pass out. "In the st-study. I s-saw a sh-shadow!" he cried. He burst into tears.

(Y/N) looked at Lance and Lance shrugged. "HELP MEEEEEEE!" he wailed. "Ok ok ok. Calm down, please!" (Y/N) said. She was slightly on edge from his panicking. "I'll go check the house." Lance said. "Mullet, suspect was seen _inside_ the house. Requesting backup."

"What?! What's wrong with (Y/N)? Is she okay?!" Keith started to panic. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Lance's answer. _Why should he care so much?_ Lance thought, afraid that his theory of Keith liking (Y/N) was true. "She's fine. she's just a little...occupied." He said as he saw (Y/N) catching Mr. Bourne as he fainted in her arms.

"Copy. There's an open window up on the 2nd floor that I can reach with my grappling hook. I'll go through the upstairs; you go through the downstairs." Keith ordered. "Right."

Lance turned to his partner. "I'll be back, Mama. Watch yourself." He said holding his gun in his hands. (Y/N) sighed. She wanted to help Keith and Lance search the house, not babysit some 40 year old. Nevertheless, she sat with the man on her lap in the marble-built foyer, waiting for him to wake up.

Lance kicked open all of the doors on the bottom floor but found nothing. "Bottom floor, clear!" he said into his earpiece. He walked back to where (Y/N) and Mr. Bourne's unconscious body were. "Anything?"

"Nope." Keith answered. "2nd floor is clear. I'll be down in a—" He was interrupted by a crash in the window of the parlor where they gathered. Lance cocked his gun once more. "Keith! We got a hit in the parlor! I'm going in."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" (Y/N) said pulling her gun out of her belt. Lance nodded, and (Y/N) followed in after him, leaving the unconscious billionaire to wake up on the cold marble floor by himself.

They kicked the parlor room doors down and barged in, their guns out in front of them. The full moon gleamed through the clear, giant windows. "Clear!" (Y/N) yelled. "Clear!" Lance yelled from behind her. (Y/N) went for the light switch.

She immediately saw the window broken and glass everywhere. She walked toward the window but found no sign of what could have broken it. No rock, no brick, nothing. Lance walked up to her.

"Be careful, Mama. I don't want your beautiful body all cut up from the glass here." He said, picking up some of the larger pieces with his bare hands. "I could say the same to you." She replied. Lance smirked. "Awww. Are you afraid to see my hot body all cut up?" He flirted. (Y/N) glared at him. "No time!" she cried.

"Are you guys alright?" Keith entered the room. He watched as Lance was picking up pieces of broken glass. (Y/N) smiled at him. "Yeah, we're fine." "Mullet, make yourself useful and help me clean up here, will ya?" Lance said smartly.

Keith scowled but helped out anyway. (Y/N) was able to find a broom and dustpan in a linen closet in the bathroom next door. They cleaned up the entire room, as if the situation never happened...well except for that gaping hole in the window.

"What could have made this window break?" Keith wondered. "Maybe the perp jumped out the window." Lance mused. Keith gave him a look. "That is _the_ stupidest theory I've ever heard." He countered dismissively. Lance turned his nose up. "Well, one thing's for sure, this would look terrible for the party tomorrow. Don't they know shattered windows are so 2016?" he joked. No one laughed.

"Friday's the party, Lance. Today's Wednesday." (Y/N) corrected. Lance smirked. "Check your watch, beautiful. It's 1 AM on Thursday." He said proudly.

(Y/N) checked her watch. "You're right." She said. "No wonder I feel so tired." Keith decided to check in with the Interpol agents. "Allura, do you copy?"

To the agents' surprise, Coran answered it. "Actually, Allura stepped out, but I'm here. What happened?" _Wonder where Allura is?_ (Y/N) wondered. "Someone smashed the window in Mr. Bourne's parlor. We aren't sure how, but the suspect isn't here. He must have taken off."

"And Mr. Bourne?" Coran asked. "Unconscious due to fear...but...okay." Lance reported. (Y/N) sighed. "Well, I guess we're done here. We're gonna wrap up for the night, Coran. We're on our way with Carmine."

"Great. I'll unlock the garage for you all. Keep safe. Coran out." Lance put an arm around (Y/N). "Let's go get some sleep, Mama!" he said, yawning. The three headed out for the door.

~

Roger Bourne woke up well after the agents left. He looked around at his surroundings. "Hello?" he cried. No one answered. He saw that the parlor door was open.

He walked in to see his window smashed to bits. All types of bugs were coming in and making themselves right at home in the gawdy parlor. 

"Aw smoof." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helLO
> 
> Thanks for your patience as this chapter was a little later than I had anticipated!
> 
> I'm gonna be honest with you guys, this chapter was so difficult to write. I hated what I had written and started it over like 12x. oooooooooof
> 
> Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck. I've planned out the next one more so it will be coming soon! (I hope)
> 
> Hasta la pasta!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Queenscene2
> 
> PS If you got the Borginian and Khura'in references, YOU WIN


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING: Some pretty graphic gory stuff ahead. Reader discretion advised. ⚠
> 
> Please skip to the part where it says: "Present Day" if you don't want to read the gory part. Thanksssss

**_~ Three Years ago ~_ **

"Adam, do you have visual?" Shiro asked him. "Yes. I can see you guys. Be careful." Shiro turned to his superior. "Chief Holt, how do you want to do this?"

"You, me, and Matthew will watch from the front, side, and the back, respectively. There's a brick wall covering the left side of the building, so there's no way the bomber could get in that way." Chief Sam Holt said. "Make sure to aim but don't shoot. We want this suspect alive." "Yes, sir." "Alright, let's move into positions."

The three started toward the US Embassy building when they heard a voice call out to them. "Wait!" The three turned around and saw Katie, their newest prodigy field agent stand there looking lost. "Can I come?"

Sam smiled and walked toward his 20 year old daughter. He put his hands on her small, bony shoulders. "You stay here and keep watch. Make sure to monitor cars entering the building. Turn away any civilian cars. Got it?"

Katie frowned. "But Dad, I want to go in and help you, Shiro, and Matt!" Sam hugged her. "Listen, I know you want to help, but this is for us more experienced agents, alright? I promise, we'll be back."

Katie was reluctant. She had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't tell her father because it was only just a hunch. "Okay. I'll keep watch here, then." Sam smiled. "That's my girl. Now, gentlemen, let's move."

She watched as she saw her father and Shiro get into positions in the front and the side of the building. They looked threatening with their bullet proof vests, their large machine guns, and their helmets. They looked more like they were going to a war zone than a government building.

She turned around and watched for incoming cars. _Gee, it sure is oddly...quiet._ She thought to herself. She would think that in St. Petersburg, that the city would be more alive than it was, especially at 1:30 PM.

She waited and waited. All was silent. The only noises that she heard were the sounds of cars honking in the distance, and the wind rustling through the trees.

And then...

The worst sound she's ever heard in her life.

Just when she was about to turn around, she heard an explosion, louder than a jet engine, enter her delicate ears. She turned around to see the building ablaze. Some debris from the explosion grazed her forehead, leaving a small gash.

Onlookers and government workers alike surrounded the area and were screaming and calling the police. Katie ran toward the scene of the disaster, her legs felt heavy. _No no no! Please be okay, dad, Matt and Shiro! PLEASE!_

She ran to the front of what was left of the building. The overwhelming smell of iron filled her nostrils and gave her an instant headache. She gagged as she looked down and saw parts of limbs, appendages, and organs lay below her feet. The walkway toward the building was a dark crimson.

She looked to her left and saw Shiro. Blood covered the area where Shiro laid face down on the pavement. Katie screamed when she saw that Shiro's right arm was no longer attached to his shoulder. She looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

Katie felt her vision fade, and next thing she knew, she slipped into unconsciousness.

**_~ Present Day ~_ **

The day of the party finally arrived, and Lance was the most excited for it. They spent yesterday looking around and trying to find more clues for the case, but with no luck. There was a point yesterday when they were out of ideas and Lance said, "Eh screw this, Mama. I'm going to go take you shopping for tomorrow."

(Y/N) sat in front of the vanity, doing her makeup as best as she could. She cursed silently as she once again messed up her cat eye. She wasn't very good at this.

She heard Lance sing in the bathroom as he was taking a shower. She had to admit that he had a beautiful singing voice. (Y/N) smiled to herself and looked down at her nails. Lance had paid for her to get a mani-pedi and some new makeup. He was such a good friend.

(Y/N) stared at her reflection in the mirror. _God, I just don't feel pretty tonight._ She stared at the amateur makeup job she did on her face. She looked down at her phone. _6:15. I have time to start over_. She was so deep in thought that she got scared when a figure appeared in her peripheral view.

(Y/N) gasped and saw Lance's reflection in the mirror. His cheek was up against hers. She blushed. "You seem deep in thought, what's wrong?" he asked. He was staring at her reflection.

(Y/N) looked back at her own reflection. "I don't like how I look. My makeup looks stupid and...I just feel ugly." She said truthfully. Lance wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. "Well, when I look into this mirror, I see the most beautiful woman in the world. She's not only beautiful, but she's smart, brave, funny, and kind...and I'm just...so thankful that she's my partner."

(Y/N) felt her eyes mist up. "You mean that?" she asked. Nobody really ever told her that before, not even her crush, Keith. Lance squeezed her and buried his face in her hair. It smelled like her...jasmine with a hint of vanilla. "With all of my heart..." he muttered.

He let go and rubbed her arms. "Now, go get dressed." (Y/N) smiled and nodded. She was still a little starstruck about what Lance had said to her. She pulled out the long evening gown from her closet and walked into the bathroom. She slipped it on, and it fit her like a glove. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. Her body never looked so good.

She brushed out her hair, which she had curled and put in a half-up, half-down hairdo, and walked out of the bathroom. Lance was sitting on the bed in his matching blue tuxedo. His eyes widened as she walked out.

"Wow." Was all that he could say. It took all in his power to not take her on that bed right then and there. (Y/N) smiled. "You look...really good too." She said, blushing. Lance's tuxedo was snug and fit him in all the right places. Shiro must have instructed his husband to make sure that both of their bodies were showcased well.

Lance was uncharacteristically quiet and red as he put on his hidden camera lapel pin. He helped (Y/N) put on her choker necklace. His hands softly grazed the nape of her neck, as she held her hair up. She turned around to face him. She smiled up at him, while he smiled down at her. Their cheeks tinted a little pink.

Their moment was interrupted quickly though when they heard a knock on the door. Lance opened it to reveal Keith in a black suit with a blood red tie. "Hey. Ready?" he asked. He looked over at (Y/N) who suddenly got real shy.

"Damn." He said. He covered his mouth with his hand, his face turning redder than his tie. Only _she_ could do this to him. "You look amazing."

(Y/N) gave Keith a sultry look. " _You_ look amazing." She said, biting her finger. She walked over to him, wrapped a hand around his waist, and kissed his cheek, which made Keith grin like an idiot. Lance just sighed. What was he to do? He knew (Y/N) was head over heels for Keith. He wasn't going to ruin this for her if she was happy.

Besides, he was used to the pain by now.

(Y/N) turned back to Lance. "You ready?" she asked. Lance snapped out of his sad thoughts and put on a fake smile. "Ready." and he followed Keith and (Y/N) out the door.

~

Coran had met Lance and (Y/N) out in front of the hotel. Carmine had been cloaked as a stretch limo. "Someone order a stretch?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Lance grinned. "How luxurious! Thanks Coran!" he said. The two got into the back of the limo and Coran got into the driver's seat.

The car trip was silent. (Y/N) was still thinking about what Lance said to her. _He called me beautiful..._ she smiled at the memory, the sentence replaying over and over in her head. " _The woman in the mirror is not only beautiful, but she's smart, brave, funny, and kind...and I'm just...so thankful that she's my partner._ " She looked over at Lance, who was looking out of the window. He had his head resting on his hand and he seemed...sad?

(Y/N)'s attention turned to the front of the limo as Coran put up the divider. "Uh, what are you doing?" (Y/N) asked. Coran smirked. "I thought you two might want some privacy. Don't worry, I'm not looking!" he said. Lance and (Y/N) blushed furiously.

"Oh! I-It's n-not like th-that! We're just...I mean..." (Y/N) protested. "Oh, don't worry Coran. (Y/N) and I are just friends that's all." Lance said with a hint of sadness. (Y/N) looked at him. He had an unfamiliar steely gaze. Why did she feel so sad all of a sudden?

Coran wasn't buying it. "Nonsense! You can cut your sexual tension with a butter knife!" he exclaimed. Lance hid his blushing face in his hands. "No no no! I- I lo—" (Y/N) began.

"Ah! We're here." Coran said. The gate to the estate was already opened. Coran turned Carmine slowly and drove up the circular driveway. He stopped in front of the large estate. Someone opened the side of the door where (Y/N) was sitting and offered her their hand.

She looked up to see that...it was Keith. She blushed. "Thank you." She said. Keith smiled at her. He was still holding her hand when Lance got out of the car. "Ah...ready _mi princesa?"_ Lance asked awkwardly, offering his arm.

 _Right. Focus, (Y/N)!_ (Y/N) let go of Keith's hand and smiled up at her partner. She took his arm and walked toward the door. Keith pretended that he didn't know them. Keith put a finger to his earpiece. "Can you guys hear me?" Keith asked, testing the earpieces. "Loud and clear! I'm conferencing in the DSA as I speak." They heard Allura say. "We can hear you too." Shiro reported.

"Turning on our cameras now." Lance said. He twisted his lapel pin and (Y/N) twisted the pendant of her choker. "We have visual." Shiro reported. "We too have visual." Allura said.

"Keith, pretend like you're security." Shiro ordered. "Already doing that. Once I walked into the party, I was mistaken as one." Keith said sourly. "Apparently, polyester suits are easy to detect around here..."

"Well, keep us updated if you see anything suspicious." Shiro said. "Roger that, Chief." (Y/N) said. The two walked to the big ballroom where the party was being held.

(Y/N) and Lance gasped in awe as they saw the beautiful ballroom all decked out in fancy décor. From the curtains to the napkins, everything was top of the line, made from all the finest linens and silks. Fairy lights covered the ceiling and the windows, and there was a live orchestra and a DJ. There were some people in the middle of the room dancing as the chamber orchestra played a slow classical waltz. There were delicious desserts and hors d'oeuvres made by the finest chefs and bakers in Paris. Next to the food, there was a donation table for the Fundraiser for Project Voltron.

"Hot dayum!" Lance said. "This place is swanky!" (Y/N) shushed him. "You're supposed to be a rich International Art Appraiser. You can't say stuff like that!" she hissed. Lance dropped his arm and grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers with hers. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He kissed her temple. "Forgot. Sorry." he said.

(Y/N) felt warm when his soft lips pecked her temple. Geez, she must be not feeling good.

"Shall we go eat?" she asked him. Lance nodded. "Yes! I'm starving!" He started toward the dessert counter. "Where are you going?" she asked. Lance grinned and turned around. "Rule #1, Baby. When you're at a party, always eat dessert first!" he said. (Y/N) giggled and followed after him.

Lance walked up to a table with all sorts of baked goods. An Asian woman stood behind it, grinning. _"Bonjour!"_ she greeted. Lance already stuffed 2 eclairs in his mouth. "Bond-joor." He replied. Pieces of éclair were flying out of his mouth.

(Y/N) came up and rubbed his back. "Alex, please!" she admonished. She turned to the woman. _"Je suis désolée."_ she said. "He really loves dessert."

"No worries! My Tom is the same way. I am so glad you like it." She said cheerfully in English. "My name is Sabine. What are your names?" "My name is Selene. This is my husband, Alejandro." Lance gave her a little wave as he was wiping his mouth from the cream that was spilling out.

"Aww, you two are married?" she asked dreamily. "That's so sweet!" she cooed. "Congratulations!" (Y/N) blushed. "Ah...thanks..." she said bashfully. Lance grabbed a pink macaron. "Oh! Those are our _Patisserie's_ specialty!" she beamed. _"Bon Appetit!"_ Lance took a bite. "Holy hop goblins!" he exclaimed. His eyes were sparkling.

"I love this!" he exclaimed. Sabine smiled. "I am so glad! My daughter made those. She's only a little bit younger than you two." She said. "Tom and I are so proud of her."

(Y/N) smiled. This Sabine was really sweet. She _couldn't_ be part of the Galra...right? Right!

"So...what do you two do?" she asked. "I am an international art appraiser." Lance said confidently. Sabine was surprised. "At your age! _Oh la la!_ What an accomplishment." Lance took another bite. "I'm self-made." He said smiling. Sabine was beyond impressed.

Lance took a macaron and turned to (Y/N) " _Abre,_ Mama." He said flirtatiously, sticking the macaron near her mouth. (Y/N) giggled as Lance put the macaron in her mouth. It was delicious!

She took a macaron and stood on her tiptoes. _"Ouvert,_ Papí." She said just as flirtatiously. Lance obeyed. They were both giggling. Sabine sighed dreamily as she saw the scene in front of her. Little did the undercover couple know that a certain mullet headed emo agent was also watching this interaction from across the ballroom. Keith felt a sharp pang in his heart.

(Y/N) turned to Sabine and hugged Lance. "Thanks so much for the desserts. It was so nice to meet you." She said sweetly. Sabine smiled. "Of course. My daughter should be around here somewhere passing out more desserts. She looks like a mini me! Make sure you meet her!" She hummed. "I wonder where she could be...?" she muttered to herself. "We will." (Y/N) said. " _Au revoir!"_

The two walked toward the other tables, eating food and feeding each other. (Y/N) was having a surprisingly great time with Lance. He made her almost choke on her food as he told her funny stories and made funny faces.

She then looked over to where Keith was. He was leaning against the wall in the corner near the wine table. He had a sour look on his face...but it was a different sour face than he usually sported. She decided to go check up on him.

She turned to Lance who was looking around and vibing to DJ Snake's _Lean On_ that the DJ was playing. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said. Lance smiled down at her. "Okay, Mama. I'll be here." He said to her.

(Y/N) made a beeline to her crush, not knowing that desire would be interrupted unexpectedly. She found herself accidently bumping into someone. She fell to the ground, her right ankle twisting from her stilettos.

The camera video feed shook on the other side of the screens. "(Y/N)! Are you alright?" Shiro called out but was ignored.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked. He held out his hand to her. "Yeah." She said. She stood up and brushed off her evening gown. She looked up to see a man with auburn eyes and long white hair that went passed his shoulders. He looked like a model from a shampoo commercial. He seemed familiar somehow.

"What is your name?" he asked her. His voice was like smooth chocolate. "Selene." She said smiling. "Yours?" The man smiled. He was really hot. "Lotor." He replied simply. "What brings you to this party?" he asked.

"I'm here with my husband. He's an art appraiser. We've known Mr. Bourne for a while now." She lied. Lotor nodded. "I see." "How do you know him?" (Y/N) asked. Lotor took a sip of his champagne. "Let's just say...we're close." He said. "Very nice." She replied politely. She suddenly wanted to get to Keith.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Lotor. Our paths will cross again, I'm sure." She said smiling. Lotor bowed. "I do hope so." He said. (Y/N) once again made a beeline to Keith. She tried to speed walk over to him, but it was more of a speed hobble. Her ankle was a little sore.

Keith looked at her and smiled, but then frowned when he saw her limp toward him. She approached him. "Hi, Keithie." She said, slightly out of breath. "(Y/N)! Are you alright? I saw your wipeout out there." He sat her down in a chair next to the wine table.

(Y/N) smiled up at him. "I am now." She said dreamily. "It's just a little sore. I'm not in pain or anything." Keith smiled. "Thank god. I'll go ask for an ice pack or something." He said.

He left and (Y/N) grabbed a glass of white wine. She sipped it happily. She looked for Lance, who was busy dancing in the center of the room. She sighed. She saw Keith walk up to him and he stopped dancing immediately. She saw Keith point to her and Lance's eyes widen.

Lance took off in her direction, and next thing she knew he was kneeling right in front of her. He rubbed her leg. "Mama, are you okay?" he was panicking slightly. (Y/N) smiled. "I'm okay." She said. She meant it. Lance didn't buy it.

He lifted her skirt slightly and started to inspect her ankle. "It doesn't look swollen. Fork! I should have been there." He said angrily. (Y/N) smiled. "I'm okay. I promise! I just needed to sit for a spell." Lance gave her a sad smile back.

Keith came over with an ice pack. "Here." He said. He leaned down and pressed the ice pack to her ankle. She reached over and held Keith's cheek. "Thanks, Keithie." She said, rubbing him with her palm, making Keith's heart eyes appear.

Lance felt his heart shatter. He was definitely sure that Keith loved her back. He was crestfallen to say the least. He was really sick and tired of being second best behind Keith.

 _Stupid Keith with his stupid mullet hair and his stupid hot body._ He thought. He was growing envious by the second.

He then got a great idea. He was going to make her feel better _and_ spend some time with (Y/N) at the same time. He looked over to the DJ who was bobbing his head up and down to the music. He was about to go to the booth when the music all of a sudden stopped and he heard someone over the PA system.

"Uh, hi." It was Roger Bourne. "Thank you all for coming! Um...this project was created by me and my business partner who recently passed away. This was a project that we are very proud of and I hope that..." he trailed off and looked in the agents' direction. He suddenly got nervous. "Uh- I hope that you will contribute to Project Voltron...i-it will be a great investment...I promise. Th-thank you. E-enjoy the party." He said and walked off.

"I should probably see if he's okay. You two stay here." Keith said. He followed after Mr. Bourne who ran out the ballroom doors. Lance turned to (Y/N). "How are you feeling?" he asked. "All better. Thanks to you and Keith." She smiled. Lance smiled back at her.

He looked back at the DJ booth. "I'll be back, beautiful. Stay here." He said. He stood up and walked over to the DJ booth. Someone got in (Y/N)'s way so she couldn't see what he was doing. She stood up, slightly surprised that her ankle didn't hurt.

She finally got a visual on Lance. He was talking to the DJ and handed him a couple of Euros. She walked up to him. "...and make sure it's the Spanish version." He instructed. The DJ nodded. Lance turned to (Y/N). "Hey, baby." He said smirking. "What are you up to..." she asked him in a knowing way as if he was a toddler.

"This." He said as he eyed the DJ who was picking up the microphone. " _Madames et Monsieurs,_ I was given a song request by an Alejandro to his gorgeous wife, Selene. Everybody, enjoy _Havana_ by Camelia Cabello."

(Y/N) blushed wildly when she heard her fake name be announced over the PA. "Can you cha-cha?" Lance asked. "Uh, yes?" she said. "Good follow my lead." The music started and Lance took her hand and walked her to the middle of the dance floor.

Lance and (Y/N) were the only two dancing in the center of the room. All eyes were on them, as they swung their hips sensually in sync and stepped in perfect rhythm, as if they've been dancing with each other for years.

(Y/N) noticed from beyond Lance's shoulder that Keith was back in his corner. He wasn't watching. She turned to Lance and noticed that his face was once again inches from hers. She blushed as she took in his cologne, a scent that she had grown so familiar with.

Lance spun her around and lifted her off the ground. She giggled softly. They both were having a great time. The music started to end, and Lance pulled her in to his side and they hit that famous Dirty Dancing pose. As the final trumpet notes hit, he ran the back of his hand down her side down to her hip sensually. Her body felt like it was being shocked by 1000 volts of electricity.

Their faces were once again centimeters away from each other. She saw Lance glance down at her lips and she glanced down at his. Her heart was racing, but she wasn't sure if it was from the dancing or not. _Oh god! Is he going to...?_

Before he could do anything though, the crowd applauded, and Lance pulled his face away. He took her hand and bowed to the crowd and (Y/N) bowed with him.

During the applause however, they heard a loud _thump_ noise. (Y/N) looked up at the ceiling, scared at what that could have been. She looked up at Lance who was looking up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face. She suddenly heard Keith's voice.

"Um guys? Something's going on. I just heard this loud thumping noise. I'm going to check it out." He said. "Copy that. Keep us posted." She heard Allura reply.

Lance put an arm around (Y/N)'s waist and leaned in "We should go check that out too. In case Mullet Head needs our help." He said. She nodded. He nonchalantly walked her to the end of the room and out the door. Nobody really noticed and were back to their mingling.

Outside they saw Keith running up the stairs at the end of the hall, and the two ran up the stairs with him. The three pulled out their guns from their utility belts and started opening all the doors. They were all empty.

They came to the end of the hall to a door that was locked from the inside. "On three." Keith said and he kicked the door down with his foot. (Y/N) was suddenly worried of what she was about to witness.

She was right to be worried.

The room smelled strongly of iron and that could only mean one thing...and that's when they saw the ghastly sight before them.

There, in the middle of the room, was the poor billionaire mogul...with a dagger sticking out of his aorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YALL I loved writing this chapter.
> 
> Lance is so sweet and romantic, isn't he? ajdkfjlfjsk
> 
> Excuse me while I go smooch a picture of him. It's not weird I swear.
> 
> Luv you guys so much. See you soon!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	9. Chapter 9

**_~One year ago~_ **

_Just do it. Come on, (Y/N)! Just say hi._ (Y/N) thought to herself as she stared at Keith. He was taking a drink at the water cooler and hadn’t noticed her standing there gawking at him.

(Y/N) took a deep breath. _Okay. I can do this. “Hey Keith!”_ she walked up to him. She awkwardly put her hand on the water cooler. Keith turned to her and smiled. “Hey, (Y/N).” He said. (Y/N) giggled nervously. “Hiiiiii, Keith!” she said a little too enthusiastically. She felt like she was going to die from embarrassment.

If Keith was taken aback by her odd behavior, he didn’t really show it. “What’s up?” he asked, turning his body toward hers. He took another sip of his water. _Just ask him out for coffee. Do it. Do it. DO IT!_ (Y/N) heard her brain scream at her.

She cocked her head flirtatiously and bit her lip. “Um, so Keith? I was wondering—” but was interrupted by something cold on her bare shoulder. She looked up to see Shiro.

“Miss (L/N), I need to speak with you.” He said. His voice was unusually solemn. “Y-Yes sir.” She said. She flashed Keith a nervous look. He smiled at her. “Don’t worry. We’ll finish this conversation later.” He said. (Y/N) blushed and gave him a smile back.

She followed Shiro to his office, worried about what it could be? What happened? Why was he acting so weird? “Um, what’s the matter, Shiro?” she asked. Shiro didn’t answer.

The two stepped into his office. She was surprised to see Lance sitting in one of the chairs in front of Shiro’s desk. “Shut the door behind you, please.” Shiro instructed, taking his seat. (Y/N) obeyed. She sat down in the empty chair next to Lance’s. She was shaking.

“Do something naughty, Angel Food Cake?” Lance flirtatiously asked her. He gave her one of those signature smirks of his. Before (Y/N) could question his questionable term of endearment for her, Shiro spoke up.  
“Agent McClain, this is NO time to be flirting!” He snapped. Lance gulped. Shiro was normally pretty chill, but something must have happened. Shiro leaned forward.

“It has come to my attention that one of you broke protocol the other night in the Turkish embassy.” He picked up a file and put on his reading glasses. “We received a complaint that one of the DSA agents on duty fired off an unauthorized shot at a civilian. The lady said quote: ‘One of those damn hooligans were _supposed_ to be agents, yet they fired a gun at me. Please discipline them to the highest degree possible.’ End quote.”

_Oh no!_ (Y/N) thought. _That would be me_. She recalled the moment that happened. She and Lance were arguing and fighting with a particularly stubborn civilian who just didn’t understand the notion of “keeping back from the crime scene.” She had scared (Y/N) and…that’s when the shot from her pistol rang out. Thankfully, it didn’t hit that “Karen,” but she didn’t expect her to write a complaint.

He slammed down the file, which made (Y/N) and Lance flinch. Shiro scoffed. “Care to explain what happened?” he said sternly. Shiro was in full on dad mode at the moment.

“Um…” (Y/N) started. “I did it.” Lance said immediately. (Y/N) stared at him with wide eyes. “I did it, and I accept full responsibility.” He “confessed.” _Lance, what are you doing?_ (Y/N) thought. Lance looked at her and gave her a subtle smile.

Shiro pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes. “Can you at least give me a reason why? Iverson wants your head! Let alone mine…” he grumbled. Lance took a deep breath. “The civilian snuck up behind me and I…accidently pulled the trigger. I was careless and didn’t put the safety on.” He said.

(Y/N) was going to cry. She just couldn’t allow this to happen. She opened her mouth to object, but Lance kicked the leg of her chair and gave her a look, as if to say, “be quiet.”

(Y/N) stifled a whimper. Why was he doing this? Lance was a good agent, why would he just throw his reputation away like this? A stray tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. Thankfully, no one noticed.

Shiro sighed. “Well, you do realize that you might be subjected to penalization, right? Hell, you might even be put on probation for this and be demoted to a desk jockey.” Lance gulped and nodded. “Yes, I understand, Captain.” He said. His voice faltered when he said “captain.”

(Y/N) felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out. “Alright, well, Lance you’re going to have to write up this form, and you’re going to have to go in front of the disciplinary board.” He handed Lance a document. “You know better, Lance. I’m disappointed in you.”

He looked at (Y/N) and gave her a smile. “Thanks. You’re dismissed, (Y/N).” (Y/N) didn’t have to be told twice. She ran out of the Captain’s office, hot tears streaming down her face.

**_~ Present Day~_ **

Lance approached Mr. Bourne’s dead body and touched his neck where the jugular vein would be. “He’s dead.” He said. Keith rolled his eyes. “No kidding.” He said sarcastically. He pushed Lance out of the way.

Keith pulled out the dagger in his chest, which looked oddly familiar. “This is…!” he started. Lance looked over his shoulder. “Isn’t that _your_ dagger?” he asked.

Keith ignored him. “Uh, come in Allura? Shiro?” he spoke into the earpiece. His hand was trembling. “What happened? Is everything alright?” Allura cried. “We lost video feed on Lance and (Y/N)’s cameras. Looks like the cameras went bust.” Shiro noted.

Keith paused, trying to find the right words to say. “Roger Bourne…is dead.” he said. “WH-WHAT?!” Allura screamed. The three agents flinched from her volume. “Son of a bitch! I can’t even keep…” Allura went quiet. (Y/N) thought she heard sniffling.

Coran came online. “We’ll call the local authorities and available Interpol agents in the area. Allura and I will head down there immediately.”

Keith turned toward Lance and (Y/N). “You two, go back to the party and try not to be seen. I’ll wait for Allura and Coran and the other agents. If you’re seen in here, our covers will be blown. I’ll lock this door behind me.” He ordered.

“Right, Mullet Head. Keep in touch.” Lance said. He grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and the two walked out the door. They were walking down the hall when they heard two voices getting louder. They were talking about doing a perimeter check. They must be security.

(Y/N) froze. “Lance! We gotta hide! We aren’t supposed to be up here!” she whisper-yelled. Lance looked around. “Uh…in here!” he said, pointing to a door. He pulled (Y/N) into a bedroom that was obnoxiously red.

Lance locked the door and the two sat on the bed waiting for them to leave. They heard a door open in the distance. “Shoot! They’re checking the rooms…Keith!” (Y/N) said.

“Come in Mullet Head! Security coming your way! Do something!” Lance hissed. “Dammit! Thanks Lance.” Keith replied. (Y/N) was still panicking. “What should _we_ do?!” she ran to the window. “There’s nothing that our grappling hooks can latch onto. We can’t escape!” she said.

Lance put her hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay, Mama. Relax. Let’s think this through.” He said softly. (Y/N) smiled. “You’re right.” She said, calmed by Lance’s soothing tone. Lance thought for a moment. He suddenly got a devilish glint in his eye.

He looked at (Y/N). “I have an idea.” He said. He guided her to the bed. He bounced his body a little bit, and the bed made a squeaking noise. “Perfect. Just follow my lead, Mama.”

Lance then started moaning loudly. “Ah, baby!” he cried. He started bouncing on the bed. (Y/N) put her hand over his mouth. “What in the HELL do you think you’re doing?!” she hissed.

Lance chuckled softly and held her wrist. “Trust me, Mama. Do you trust me?” he asked. (Y/N) thought for a minute. “I…trust you.” She said softly. Lance kissed her hand. “Good girl.” he said.

He resumed moaning loudly and bouncing on the bed. This time, (Y/N) joined him. Soon, the two were moaning, groaning and yelling sexual stuff as loud as they possibly could.

They both decided to take their shoes off and started actually jumping on the expensive bed, holding hands and moaning as loud as they could. The bed was squeaking so loudly, that they thought it was going to break at any moment.

(Y/N) was trying so hard not to laugh. She was having the best time ever. This was probably the dumbest thing that she’s ever done, but she was having a blast doing it. Lance was doing his best to try not to laugh too.

Eventually, they heard a voice. “Eugh! No you do it! _You_ go in!” one of the security guys said. “No way, man!” the other said. “I think I’m gonna—!” Lance yelled out. (Y/N) softly giggled. “OH GOD! Let’s go! Damn horny guests…” one of the security guards said and their conversation and footsteps faded away from the door.

Lance and (Y/N) plopped down on the bed and laid there. After a moment, they erupted into laughter. (Y/N) thought that she was going to throw up she was laughing so hard. She looked over at Lance who had yet to stop laughing himself.

“That…was hilarious!” she exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in a long time.” Lance smiled at her. “I always have a good time when I’m with you, (Y/N).” he said. She blushed.

As the two waited for Keith to get in touch with them, the two agents sat on the side of the bed and talked about random stuff that came to their mind.

(Y/N) found herself laughing at Lance’s jokes, and Lance found himself laughing at hers. Eventually, the two calmed down and were just sitting around.

A particular memory suddenly crossed (Y/N)’s mind, and she figured that it was the right time to ask. “Hey…” she started. Lance looked at her and smiled. “Remember that time I accidentally fired my weapon at the Turkish Embassy because that lady scared me?”

Lance’s smile weakened. “Yes. I do.” He said. (Y/N) couldn’t really read the tone of his voice. She suddenly got bashful. “…Why did you do it?” she asked turning her head away from him.

Lance leaned in. “Do what, Mama?” he asked. _How could he forget?_ (Y/N) wondered. She clarified anyway. “When you took the fall for me…why did you say you did it when I did it? Why?” she felt the tears swell in her eyes again.

She looked at Lance, who wasn’t really making eye contact with her. He fiddled with his suit jacket. “I guess I just…didn’t want you to damage your credibility. You’re a great agent, and I already cause trouble anyways. I saw that look you made when Shiro read the complaint, and so I took the fall for you.”

(Y/N) still didn’t understand. “But why?” she asked. Lance started to get agitated. He really didn’t want to talk about it. “Because…I…” he started, but he stopped himself. _Because I love you._ He thought. “Because…?” (Y/N) prompted.

“Because I just did, okay?” he said with a foreign pang of hostility in his voice. (Y/N) frowned. Lance sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He smiled. “I mean it though…you’re a great agent.” He kissed her hand as if she was some princess. She blushed once again.

“Come in, Lance and (Y/N)!” they heard Keith say. “What’s up, Keith?” (Y/N) asked. “Interpol is here. Come on over.”

“Roger. We’ll be right there.”

Lance and (Y/N) got off the bed and headed across the hall to where they found the billionaire’s body. Allura and Coran were standing and talking with Keith, while their forensics team were dealing with the body.

“Hey! So we just wanted to get your statements really fast.” Allura said. “Okay, so Lance and Keith and I, we—”

“Daibazaal? You’re gonna want to see this.” One of the agents on the forensics team said. Allura walked over. “What did you find?” she asked. The woman picked up…something, with her tweezers. It was too far or too light for (Y/N) to see it clearly.

“A strand of white hair…hmmm…” Allura thought out loud. Lance suddenly thought of something, but he quickly dismissed it, deeming it as ridiculous. “I want a full lab test, DNA and everything.” She ordered. “Sure, but that full exam will take us 5 to 6 weeks.” Allura huffed. “Dammit!” she sat on one of the chairs in the office. “I’m like the only one around here with white hair. There isn’t anyone I can think of who does!”

(Y/N) perked up. “Actually, I can think of someone!” she said. Allura sat up. “Really? Oh (Y/N)! That’s wonderful! Who is it?” she asked. “Lotor.” She said. “Lotor?” Lance asked.

(Y/N) nodded. “He’s the man I ran into at the party! I _knew_ there was something fishy about him…when he said that he said that he and Mr. Bourne were close! I wonder if he’s still here.” “But how will we track him? I don’t have any bugs with me to plant on him.”

(Y/N) smirked. “I do. I have this!” She pulled out an item from her utility belt. Coran walked up and inspected the thing in (Y/N)’s hand. “Is that…a bottle of perfume?” he asked.

“Yes, but it’s a perfume tracker. Our two best scientists made it. If we spray it on someone, we are able to track their movements using our watches.” Lance grinned. “Beautiful _and_ smart! I knew you were the whole package.”

Allura nodded approvingly. “Alright. Hopefully, you are able to find him. You should take someone with you so that you have backup just in case.” She smirked. “Why don’t you take Keith?”

Keith blushed and glared at Allura. He knew what she was up to. “No no no no!” Lance protested. “She’s my partner. I should go with her. We _are_ undercover after all.”

“I’m taking you both.” (Y/N) decided. “Is that alright with you, Allura?” Allura nodded. “Very well. I’ll stay here and conference in Shiro and get this body out of the way. Keep in touch.”

Coran tossed Keith his car keys once again. “I’ll leave Carmine in your capable hands, in case you guys need to follow him.” He said. Keith nodded. “Cool. Let us know if there’s anything new on your end. We’ll meet up when we’re done.” “Right.”

The three agents went back downstairs to the ballroom. It was currently 11:45 PM, and the fundraiser was to end around midnight. (Y/N) prayed that Lotor hadn’t left the party yet.

Lance and (Y/N) split off from Keith, pretending that the whole ordeal never happened. (Y/N) linked arms with Lance, and the two looked around the room for their suspect.

“Do you see him?” (Y/N) asked. Lance scanned the room. “Ah! There he is!” he said, pointing to the well dressed man, who was sitting in the chair that (Y/N) was sitting previously when she hurt her ankle.

“Okay, I’m going to casually talk to him and spray the perfume on him.” She said. She put the bottle of perfume in her hand. “I’ll be watching you, Mama. Stay safe.” Lance let go of her arm and walked toward the food tables that were on the other side of the room.

(Y/N) went the opposite way and pretended to scan the drinks. “Oh, Miss Selene!” she heard Lotor say. She looked over and smiled. “Hey! Great to see you again!” she said politely. _Not!_

Lotor smiled. “I haven’t seen you in a while, where have you been?” he asked. (Y/N) bit her lip. _Think of something, quick!_ “Um, well my husband and I snuck off to…”

Lotor held up a hand. “Ah, I understand. I suppose you two couldn’t wait until you got to the privacy of your own home, huh?” (Y/N) blushed wildly. Flashes of Lance shirtless in that hotel room bed underneath the sheets passed through her mind.

“I…s-suppose you could say that.” She stuttered. Lotor chuckled. “Understandable. I have a girlfriend as well, you see. We definitely have done our part in sneaking off to…escapade, shall we say.”

“Y-Yeah…” (Y/N) said. Lotor then turned his head and watched the people in the center of the room mingle.

One of those people was Lance, trying to convince an elderly French woman that the necklace she was wearing was an ancient Mayan jade piece, and that it could be worth millions of dollars.

 _Now’s my chance!_ (Y/N) took out the perfume bottle and spritzed it on Lotor. He coughed from the particles going up his nose. “Oh goodness! I am so sorry!” she said. “I was a little too sweaty from…earlier, and I just wanted to reapply my perfume. I guess I didn’t apply it on so well.”

Lotor cleared his throat. “That’s quite all right. You’re lucky I like the smell of Gardenias.” He said. He checked his watch. “Oh dear! Well, the party is supposed to end now. I wonder where our host is?”

(Y/N) pretended to look around for him. “Not sure.” Lotor brushed himself off. “I should get going, but it has been a pleasure, Miss Selene.” (Y/N) bowed her head. “It has. Great to meet you.”

Lotor pulled something out of his pocket. “Here’s my card. Call if you or your husband would like to discuss any future business matters. I am somewhat of an art collector myself.”

 _Oh what luck!_ (Y/N) grabbed the card from his hand. “Thank you! Will do.” Lotor gave her a nod and headed for the door. (Y/N) made eye contact with Keith, who was standing in the corner across from hers. She nodded to him, and he nodded back. The two turned on their watches.

“Come in, Pidge.” She said into her watch. Pidge appeared on her watch screen. “Hey! We got your signal. Our tracker is buffering, and there should be a map popping up on your screen at anytime now.” “Great. Thanks!” Pidge nodded. “Pidge over and out.”

(Y/N) went to go grab Lance. He was talking to an old man. “…that’s why you should always go for the 1942 version. Oh hey, baby. What’s up?” (Y/N) smiled to the old man and then turned to Lance. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. Lance softly giggled from her romantic affection.

But you know, she was just doing her job.

“Ready to go? It’s past midnight!” she said. He looked down and saw her watch glowing. He looked back at her. “Yep!” He turned to the old man. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

The old man grinned. “Likewise, young man. You have one fine little lady.” He said in an eastern European accent. Lance bent down and kissed her cheek. “I know. She’s my angel.” He said beaming.

(Y/N) felt her face warm up. The two walked out into the hall with Keith behind them. The three walked outside. “Looks like Lotor is moving North. We should grab Carmine and follow him.” Keith said.

He clicked a button on Coran’s keychain, and Carmine came speeding to their location. The three got in and Lotor put the car in stealth mode. “Alright, let’s go follow him.”

Keith sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic. (Y/N) and Lance were telling him where Lotor was headed. Eventually, Keith just decided it was easier to put Carmine in helicopter mode, which made their lives so much easier. He was still getting used to the controls.

They followed Lotor throughout the city of Paris, until they reached an area right near the Eiffel Tower. Lotor had parked his car in a lot nearby. The three parked Carmine in a nearby alley and followed Lotor on foot.

They followed him to a townhome about two blocks away from the alleyway. The three crept behind in the shadows and hid behind a topiary shrub in a small park nearby.

They saw the door open, and a man walk out with mutton chops and spiky hair. His hair was purple and stuck up on either side of his head, like wolf ears.

“That dude looks like a Barney the Dinosaur version of Shi Long Lang.” Lance commented. “Who?” (Y/N) whispered. “Shh!” Keith hissed. “I’m trying to see what they’re doing.” Unfortunately, the agents couldn’t see much, since Lotor was in the way.

Keith sighed. “I wish there was a way we could listen to what they are saying.” “Way ahead of you, Keithie.” (Y/N) said. She pulled out Hunk’s portable surveillance machine. She pressed a button, and the machine unfurled. She gave Keith a set of earbuds, and she and Lance split one.

She played with the dial to tune into the correct frequency. “…she told me that.” They heard Lotor say. “Got it!” Keith pulled out a notebook and a pen to transcribe the conversation.

“Your father doesn’t approve of her, you know.” The man with the mutton chops said. Lotor sighed. “I know, but she’s proven herself well, don’t you think? Besides, my father is an old man. His days are numbered. I’m next in line, and she will be my bride. There’s nothing he can do to stop us.”

“Anyway, about tonight, did it work out?” Mutton Chops said. Lotor shook his head. “He wasn’t there, so I did the next best thing.”

“Did the Boss approve?”

“I don’t know.”

“What? You’re supposed to let the Boss know.”

“Obviously, Sendak! But this was…personal.”

 _Personal? Huh. Wonder why._ (Y/N) thought. She recalled to what Lotor had said to her.

_“Let’s just say, that Bourne and I are close.”_

(Y/N) leaned over to look at Keith’s notes. He was busy writing down everything they were saying. “Did you get—” she started but was rudely interrupted.

“Well well well…what do we have here?” She heard an unfamiliar voice say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BED PART LMMAAAOOO
> 
> That was my favorite part to write so far. Fun fact, I actually was going to use this in another story of mine, but it seemed so ooc for the other character so I put it in here!
> 
> I am on a freaking ROLL this week! Putting out chapter after chapter. Go me!
> 
> There's still more to come!
> 
> Luv ya,
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Queenscene2


	10. Chapter 10

“You two, go back to the party and try not to be seen. I’ll wait for Allura and Coran and the other agents. If you’re seen in here, our covers will be blown. I’ll lock this door behind me.” Keith had instructed Lance and (Y/N).

He was really nervous about someone seeing all of them surrounding a dead body. After all, the two were only supposed to be guests. “Right, Mullet Head. Keep in touch.” Lance said. Keith inwardly rolled his eyes. He really hated when Lance called him that.

He got _really_ really peeved when he saw Lance grab (Y/N)’s tiny, delicate hand and wrapped her fingers around his. That should be him. He turned his back toward the two as they exited the room. He really wasn’t in the mood to see Lance steal his crush away for the evening.

 _Love…_ Keith thought. What a bizarre word. All his life, Keith was never really one for romance. Other than the occasional “hey I think they’re cute” moments, Keith’s love life was more than non-existent.

But with (Y/N), it’s like as if something inside him had awakened. When he looked at her, he just felt…alive. Her face flashed through his mind as he walked toward the door and locked it.

Her (h/l), (h/c) hair, her gorgeous (e/c) orbs. Her gorgeous curves, her skin. _Her skin. Her (s/c) skin…_ That dress she was wearing was incredible. It was low cut in the back, making her vulnerable to the elements. It sparkled whenever she took a step and had a nice slit that ended at her mid-thigh.

The front of her, however, drove Keith nuts. The dress was a sweetheart neckline, which proudly displayed her breasts, making them look bigger than they probably were. Shiro’s husband did _too_ good of a job.

All throughout the night, Keith would sneak glances at her, drinking in the beautiful sight before him. At work, he always thought she was gorgeous, but during this trip, Keith found himself yearning for her touch, the feeling of her lips on his, her skin on his, her hips grinding on…

Keith snapped back to reality when he heard an alarming noise, “Ah, Baby!” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the door. That voice sounded familiar. He heard a loud groan that was cut off abruptly. _L-Lance! What…_

Then, he heard _her._ Moaning, groaning, yelling…words that Keith never thought would come out of her innocent mouth. Keith’s face became as red as his tie. He covered his mouth in shock. _Is he…???_ The thought of Lance…marking _his_ territory made him angry… _really_ angry. _He_ was supposed to be the one doing those things to her…not ****_Lance._****

 _Focus, Keith! Patience yields focus…_ he scolded. He decided to get his mind off of the detestable activity happening just across the hall and investigate the crime scene for himself.

Obviously, he couldn’t touch anything…well, except for the dagger in his hand, which he snatched up without thinking. The dagger was way too familiar. The shape, the size, and the color all matched. It even had a little dip in the handle where Keith had it cut into in order for it to be more comfortable.

He hadn’t seen it since he’d given it to Allura for inspection. Why was it suddenly here? He inspected the blade carefully. The amethyst like jewel that encrusted the handle glowed in the moonlight, reflecting off of his matching violet eyes.

 _How could this have ended up here?_ He wondered. He decided to put it on the floor next to the body and tell Allura the truth. After all, it was his fault for breaking protocol.

He looked around carefully at his surroundings. Bookshelves lined each of the walls in the room, but it didn’t really feel like a library. Right past Mr. Bourne’s body was a large executive like desk, and a large window in the back.

Keith looked around the bookshelves for a clue, with no results. He then made his way to the desk, where he found a mini hidden safe. _It’s…open. Is this what the murderer was after?_ He inspected the lock mechanism. _Looks like it’s an 8 letter word, but…which 8 letters?_

Keith looked inside the safe and found nothing but documents. He picked one up and started to read it. His eyes widened when he saw whom it was addressed from. _NATO? Huh…_ he kept reading:

_“Dear Mr. Bourne,_

_Thank you for your letter. We appreciate you both reaching out to us about our crisis in Fredonia, Borginia, and other neighboring countries, which are receiving nuclear threats. That being said, we are indeed very interested in project Voltron. We have also been in touch with your work partner, A—”_

“Come in, Lieutenant!” Allura said. Keith broke his eyes away from the page and placed it back into the safe. He quickly locked the safe up tight and put a finger to his earpiece to respond.

“Keith here.” He replied. He briskly stepped away from the desk and the body, looking around and leaving the crime scene as it was when he, Lance and (Y/N) first found it. “What’s going on?”

“Well, we’re here, but we can’t get in the front. There’s a lot of security around. Is there a back door that we can walk in from?” Keith thought for a minute from when he checked the perimeter a couple of nights ago. He did remember seeing a door somewhere…

“Ah! Yes. There’s one that leads to an abandoned servants quarters and up to a back stairwell.” He said, recalling the layout of the ridiculously large mansion.

“Roger. See you in a bit.” Allura said. Keith sat down in one of the chairs in the back of the room. A normal person would be freaked out sitting in a room with a dead body all by themselves, but Keith didn’t really care. As long as he didn’t have to look at it.

He then all of a sudden remembered something. He got up and walked to the door and put his ear up against it. All he heard was silence. Keith’s heart sank. Were they really in love with each other? Did (Y/N) just…use him? Or did she actually like him back like he suspected that she did?

Keith guessed that the former was true since Lance had made the ultimate move on her tonight. _I bet she’s just another one of his sexual conquests._ Keith thought angrily.

 _He_ should have been the one going undercover with her, not Lance. He should have backed her up when she said she wanted him to go undercover instead of Lance. He should have changed their minds when he, Shiro and Director Iverson were planning this assignment. It should have been _him_ this entire time. He was getting himself riled up once again.

A knock on the door scared Keith out of his angry thoughts. At first, he was hesitant to open up, since it could have been anyone on that opposite side of the door, but then he relaxed a little when he heard Coran’s slightly loud voice.

He opened the door, and Allura greeted him with a smile. “Hi.” She said. She turned to the 5 agents behind her. “Quickly! Before security decides to do another perimeter check.” Keith held the door open for everyone as they entered as quickly and as quietly as they could.

Keith saw Allura take deep, slow breaths and Coran putting a hand on her shoulder and talking to her in a low whisper. Allura rubbed her face with her hands and nodded as she took in Coran’s advice.

He felt bad for her. This was her first time as head of a case, and her client just became the victim. The Galra, or whoever could have done this, were ruthless indeed.

Allura took one more deep, but shaky breath and looked over toward him. “Sorry about that…I…just feel horrible that this happened on my watch.” Keith put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault.” He reassured her.

Allura smiled weakly. “Thank you, Keith.” She said. She turned around and went back to talking with their crime squad about any possible clues. The mortician on duty was already taking samples.

Keith then remembered something else. “Oh, Allura? May I talk to you?” he said. Allura smiled. “Of course! What is it?” Keith pulled out the dagger from his shoe. The dried up blood stains still plaguing it’s silver color.

“I accidently touched this…I…just wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.” He said glumly. He held out the dagger, point down to her. She smiled. “Not to worry.” She said. She pulled something out of her bag. _Oh god, I hope it’s not handcuffs!_ Keith prayed silently.

Instead, she pulled out…the dagger? “Thank you for letting me keep it for a bit.” She said. Keith took the blade that she was handing to him and gave her the replica. shook his head. “Was this…?” he started, but stopped, not really sure where he was headed with that train of thought.

Allura’s smile disappeared. “Yes. I gave it to our informant, and he said that this dagger was made by the Galra.” She said. Keith looked down at the clean blade. He put his hand on the familiar dip in the handle. He could have sworn he sent it out to get that custom made…

Keith looked up and flashed Allura a fake smile. “Thanks. I’ll call (Y/N) and Lance now.” Allura nodded. “Will do. I’d like to get their statement…and yours for that matter.” She said.

Keith found that his hand was trembling when he reached up to his earpiece. He was really nervous with what he was about to see. Did she have a hickey? Was Lance’s body covered with lipstick? He really didn’t want to find out, but he _had_ to.

After gathering enough courage, Keith pressed the talk button. “Come in, Lance and (Y/N)!” he said. “What’s up, Keith?” he heard (Y/N) reply back happily. His heart sped up. Just the mere sound of her voice made him weak. She sounded suspiciously happy; however Keith had decided. Still, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Interpol is here. Come on over.” He said. He was suddenly super nervous about seeing her again. “Roger. We’ll be right there.” She said.

 _So they’re still together…_ Keith thought sadly. Fortunately, the logical side of his brain swooped in real fast. _Of course they’re together, Keith! They’re undercover as a married couple after all!_ Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was really tired of this.

Lance and (Y/N) waltzed in, but at first, Keith refused to make eye contact. Allura walked over to them and started to talk to them. Keith then took the time to inspect (Y/N).

He saw that her hair was neatly in place, in that half up half down hairdo that she sported when Lance opened that hotel room door earlier that day. There wasn’t any love bites or hickeys around her neck, shoulders or chest, which made Keith even more confused. The only thing that was somewhat different was (Y/N)’s sudden sunny disposition. Lance looked pretty normal as well.

Keith breathed a huge sigh of relief.

~

The drive following Lotor was weird and awkward. He wanted to ask Lance and (Y/N) so many questions, but he didn’t want to sound like a complete creep. Did they actually _do_ it? He just _had_ to know! But how?

He was really glad that one half of his brain was actually listening to (Y/N)’s directions because somehow, through the mess of his thoughts, he managed to arrive at the correct destination.

Keith and Lance both kept close to (Y/N), ready to defend her at a moment’s notice. Keith was super impressed when he saw her creep and walk all that way in her stilettos. He figured it was just a girl thing…or maybe even just a spy thing.

Keith had decided to distract himself from the night’s events by being the one to write down what Lotor was saying. Unfortunately, the one thing that Pidge and Hunk forgot to pack for them was a digital pad that wrote down what they were saying. Since (Y/N) and Lance’s wedding bands were too far out of range, they had to do things the old fashioned way.

He felt a presence to the right of him. He looked up to see (Y/N) look down at his notes. He caught a whiff of her scent. Jasmine, with a hint of vanilla, he concluded. He sighed inwardly. It smelled beautiful, just like her.

“Did you get—” he barely heard her say, for he saw a dark shadowy figure lurk behind them. He quickly pulled out his weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know what you're thinking.
> 
> BISH I AM HERE FOR MY BBY LANCE. I know I know but like...this is important TRUST me lol
> 
> Backstory is important in this case. Even though you and Lance are endgame, I want to introduce at the same time why Keith isn't endgame so....CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! :D
> 
> But nah you probably aren't thinking that you guys are too nice lol 
> 
> I will have the next chapter out soon, since this chapter was more of a filler chapter than a plot chapter. Soooooo stay tuned!
> 
> L8tr
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	11. Chapter 11

The three turned to face the person who had the nerve to sneak up on them. He was big and rotund. He had bright orange hair. Keith already had his gun drawn. “Who are you?!” demanded Keith.

The guy took something out of his pocket. “Police.” He said, flashing his badge. “Keith, put that away.” (Y/N) whispered. She lowered Keith’s arm. Keith didn’t fight her. He put his weapon back in his holster.

Lance pulled something out of his suit jacket. It was his badge. “DSA. We’re on official business.” He said coolly. The police officer blushed. “Oh. My mistake.” He said. He grinned. “Carry on!” and he went on his merry way.

“What a weirdo…and that’s coming from me!” Lance exclaimed. The three looked back at—

“They’re gone!” (Y/N) exclaimed. “Dammit! That cop must have scared them away!” Keith snapped. (Y/N) heard the sound of tires skidding. She then saw a car leave from the garage. “Look! He’s leaving!”

“Guess we’ll go grab Carmine and follow him…again.” (Y/N) turned to Lance to ask him what they should do, but he wasn’t there.

She turned to see him approach the house. “Lance! Get back here!” she hissed. Either Lance didn’t hear her, or he ignored her. She ran up after him and saw an unfamiliar expression on his face. His brows were hunched together, and he had a steely gaze.

“L-Lance!” she said. She grabbed onto his arm. His face softened as he looked at her. “You guys go get Lotor. I’ve got an idea. I’m going to follow up on a hunch and meet up with you guys back at the hotel.” (Y/N) was at a lost for words. She ran in front of him. “B-But…it’s not safe! These people are dangerous!” she cried.

Lance put his hands on her shoulders. “Do you trust me?” he asked her for the 2nd time that night. (Y/N) sighed. “I trust you.” She said. “Just…be safe.” She said. Lance smiled. “I’ll come back to you. I _promise_ , Mama.” He said. (Y/N)’s lips curled inwards. She was really nervous, yet something inside of her told her to trust him. “Okay.” She said. She let Lance go and ran toward Keith.

“What the hell is he doing?! Why didn’t you stop him?!” he chided. “He told me he’s following up on a hunch. He told me to trust him, so I let him go.” Keith rubbed his eyes. “I am _so_ fired…” he muttered.

(Y/N) took his available hand. “Let’s just go, alright?” Keith looked down at her and gave her a slight smile. Pink dusted on his porcelain colored face as he observed how well her hand sat nicely in his own. “O-Okay.” He said softly. (Y/N) smiled at him and the two walked to the car.

“Do…you want to go change?” he asked her as they were driving after Lotor. (Y/N) didn’t respond. She was too busy drowning in worried thoughts. _Is Lance okay? What was he going to do? I should have stayed with him…_ She felt a hand on her arm. “Hey.” He said softly. She gasped slightly.

“You okay?” he asked. (Y/N) smiled. “Fine.” she lied. Keith gave her a concerned look. She took his hand and squeezed it, to try to convince him that she was okay.

Keith frowned. “No you aren’t. You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” he asked. There was slight hostility in his voice. “Aren’t _you?_ ” she asked him right back. Keith let go of her hand and put it back on the steering wheel. He focused back on Paris’ narrow roads.

After a few seconds, he spoke. “I’m terrified. Lance is my responsibility and…I don’t want him dead on my watch. Who knows what idiotic thing he’ll try.”

“Lance is _not_ stupid.” (Y/N) corrected sharply. “He’s a good agent and he knows what he’s doing. I…I trust him. I trust that he knows what he’s doing. He’s smarter than you think.” Keith didn’t respond.

This time, they followed Lotor to the…nightclub? “Aha! I knew this place was important.” (Y/N) said. Keith glanced at the nightclub. “Looks like it’s not open.” He turned on Carmine. “Guess that’s a dead end lead for now.”

“What? Why can’t we go after him?” (Y/N) asked. Keith huffed. “We don’t have jurisdiction to arrest anyone here. Interpol is the only one who has power to arrest in this case, since it’s now turned into a homicide. We’re here to figure out what Voltron is and to protect it from whoever wants to steal it.”

“Oh.” (Y/N) simply said. She was at a loss for words. “Does that mean we have to go home?” she asked. Keith rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tired that was forming in them. “No. Now that Mr. Bourne is dead, Voltron…whatever it is…has a higher risk of being taken.” He said, getting a little annoyed at her ignorance.

“I see.” (Y/N) said. She smiled. “You’re so smart, you know that?” she said flirtatiously. Keith blushed. His irritability suddenly melted away. “Thanks.” He muttered. He pulled the gear shift.

~

(Y/N) and Keith walked in, pretending not to know each other. “Oh! Ms. Valdez!” (Y/N) heard someone call. It was Cecile. “Oh! _Bon Nuit,_ Cecile.” She greeted.

Cecile’s green eyes sparkled. “You look lovely in that dress! Did you and your husband go somewhere this evening?” she asked. (Y/N) smiled. “Yes! We were invited to this fundraising party.” She said. Cecile grinned. “Oooh! How lovely. Alright, well I know it’s late. I won’t take up too much of your time.” She said. “Have a good night!”

(Y/N) and Keith rode in the same elevator. It took everything in Keith’s power not to kiss her and touch her, taking advantage of that the small and intimate space they were in.

They arrived at their floor and walked to their door. (Y/N) wanted to ask Keith something. “K-Keith?” she said. He stopped trying to open his hotel room door and looked at her. “Yes?” he said. (Y/N) suddenly got super shy.

“Well, I was wondering…did you ever find out about anything about your mom…and the blade?” she asked. Keith gulped. “Yeah…she was part of the Galra.” He said. “I want to find out more but…I can’t. I guess it will always be a mystery.” Sadness laced his voice.

(Y/N) nodded. “I see. I’m sorry, Keithie.” She said. Keith sighed. He kissed her cheek. His lips were so soft. (Y/N)’s stomach flip-flopped. “Thanks for always worrying about me. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Sleep well.” He said in a low voice. He slipped his card in and out and went inside.

(Y/N) did the same with her hotel room door and walked in. She turned on the lights and grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom. After that kiss from Keith, she had to take a much needed cold shower.

~

Lance rapped on the townhouse door. The man with mutton chops answered. “Yes. Hi. I’m so sorry to be bothering you this late, but I saw that you were talking to Mr. Lotor. Is he here?” he asked.

“Who wants to know?!” he snapped. “Ah yes, apologies. My name is Alejandro Valdez. I’m an international art appraiser.” He pretended to look for a business card. “Oh damn. It seems that I am all out of business cards. I did just come from a huge fundraiser.”

Sendak didn’t comment. Lance cleared his throat. “Anywhoodle, it seems as if Lotor is interested in an art piece that I am also interested in. Is he available?” he asked.

Sendak looked him up and down. He gestured for him to come in. “I will go get Lotor.” He said. _Aha! Just as I thought._ Lance thought to himself. He cabbage-patched nonchalantly.

He walked into the living room, nosily looking at all of the tchotchkes on the fireplace mantle. He wondered who Keith and (Y/N) were chasing. Lance refocused and took the time to twist his wedding band so that he could record what Lotor was saying.

Lance helped himself to sitting down on one of the expensive looking leather seats. The townhome was adorable. It was decorated elegantly with fine linens, tule, and silks. The furniture was made of fine leather and an expensive, luxurious fabric that Lance couldn’t identify.

Lotor came walking down the steps. “Ah, Mr. Valdez?” he said. Lance stood up and held out his hand. “Lotor. I presume?” he said in a mock, fancy accent. He giggled in his head at the fancy words he was using.

“Yes. Please have a seat.” He said. Lance sat back down. “What brings you here this late at night? It is nearing 1 AM.” he said. Lance crossed his legs. “Well, tomorrow the wife and I fly back to Miami, so I just wanted to do business with you now. I was passing by in the neighborhood and saw that you were awake.”

 _Nailed it_. Lance praised himself. He was getting better at this undercover thing. Lotor chuckled. “Ah! An ambitious man. I like that. They make good clients.” He said. “What can I help you with?”

Lance thought for a moment. “Well, there’s this piece I’ve heard much about. I’ve also heard that you are in possession of it, but all I’ve heard were rumors, you see.” He said. He leaned in. “Ever heard of Voltron?”

He couldn’t read the look on Lotor’s face. “Voltron? Hmmm. No, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that piece. It is definitely not in my collection either.” He said. Lance sighed. “I guess my source was incorrect then. Weeeeeeelllllll, this was a waste of time.” He said dramatically. _I’ve…failed again._ Lotor smiled. “Sorry I couldn’t be of much help.” He said.

Lance gave him a dismissive gesture. “Pish posh!” he said, pretending that this _wasn’t_ a waste of his time and that he _wasn’t_ a terrible agent who failed at literally everything. “You don’t need to worry about me. I guess I’ll just take my wife to Thailand this year instead of the Hamptons.” He gave him a fake hoity-toity laugh.

“Yes well, I hope you get home safe.” He said. Lance bowed. “Good day, Mr. Lotor...or should I say good _morning!_ ” He said, trying _way_ too hard.

~

Lance slowly walked the streets of Paris, thinking. Thinking about how whenever he went out of his way to try to do something above and beyond, how it would fall flat. What _good_ was he to this entire team?

He didn’t make Lieutenant. He wasn’t as smart or observant as (Y/N). He wasn’t as handsome and as accomplished as Keith, he wasn’t good at anything! All he was good at is making people laugh… _at_ him, not even _with_ him. Lance could feel a lump form in his throat.

It wasn’t long before he reached the hotel. He was surprised to see that it was closer than he thought. He walked in and saw Cecile. “And good evening to _you,_ Mr. Valdez!” she greeted cheerfully. “Your lady is upstairs waiting for you.” She said.

Lance blushed. _Waiting? For me?_ He thought. His gloominess seemed to vanish. “Th-Thanks, Cecile.” He said. “Have a good night.”

Lance walked into the hotel room door to find (Y/N)…in a towel. She had just got out of the shower. “GAH!” she screeched. Lance turned around quickly. Although it was only for a second, his brain had permanently captured the image of her in a towel.

Her curvy but fit legs, her bare shoulders, her waist, her wet hair…Lance’s face felt like it was on fire. It was official, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“I-I’m s-so sorry!” he cried. He was doing all in his power not to turn around and drink in the sight of her body once more. His heart was racing, and he felt like his pants just got tighter.

“It’s okay. You can look now.” She said. Lance was slightly disappointed when he saw her in her pajama shorts and her t-shirt, but he still thought she looked beautiful.

She smiled and walked up to him. Lance flinched when she wrapped her small arms around his torso. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried!” she said.

Lance reached down and softly wrapped his long arms around her smaller frame. “You were?” he asked, genuinely surprised. His heart melted a little. She let go. “I was! Did you successfully do what you needed to do?” she asked. Lance sighed. “Uh…no. I didn’t.” he said.

He went over and sat on the bed and took off his bowtie and jacket. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt. He put his face on the palm of his hand and rested his elbow on his thigh.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, walking toward him. “…nah, it’s okay. I just thought I was onto something but turns out it was a dead end.” He said, rubbing his hands.

“Okay. I’m gonna go to sleep then.” She said. Lance’s flirty side suddenly returned. “You wanna cuddle in bed with me, Mama? The room is awfully cold.” He bit his lip seductively. (Y/N) blushed slightly and gave him an annoyed look. “Goodnight, Lance.” She said flatly, walking to the other side of the bed and crawling into her side that way.

~

“Fudge nuggets!” Pidge cried. She had messed up the solution…again. She and Hunk were working on some unsolved cases that Shiro had instructed them to do in their free time.

“What happened?” Hunk asked, abandoning the new gadget he was making and looking over her shoulder. “This solution is all off. I have to start over.” Hunk cocked his head. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Pidge sighed. “I’m trying to revive some of the DNA from this piece of clothing from Operation Kerberos…but I…I can’t do it.” She was clearly exasperated.

Hunk looked at his phone. “It’s almost 8 PM, maybe we can pick this up tomorrow?” Hunk’s voice got quiet at the end of his sentence, afraid that Pidge would yell at him or something.

Instead. she started massaging the sides of her head. “Ugh. I can’t. Not until I get this done…Gosh, I didn’t even eat yet.” She said. She turned off the Bunsen Burner and put her failed solutions in the hazard materials bucket.

“Well, at least let me take you to dinner.” Hunk persisted. “D-Dinner?” Pidge blushed redder than a thousand roses. _Did he…just ask me out?_

“Sure. I’m starving too. We’ll get something at the cafeteria, and then I’ll help you with the solution.” _Oh. I guess it wasn’t a date._ Pidge looked at him and smiled. “Sure, but…what about Shay?” she asked.

Hunk put on his ID. “What about her?” he asked. Pidge turned her body away from him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear is answer, but she asked anyway. “I mean…like…don’t you guys have a date or something? Wouldn’t she be worried if you don’t get home?”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Hunk said alarmed. He put his hands out in front of him. “Shay and I only started dating like 2 months ago. We aren’t living together.” He said. Pidge just _had_ to ask. “Do you…want to?”

“Wh-What?! I…I don’t know! Why? Does it matter?!” He sounded irritated. Pidge blushed out of embarrassment. “S-Sorry. I just…I shouldn’t have…I mean…” she was trying to figure out why she had to ask herself.

“Let’s…just go.” Hunk said, walking out and leaving Pidge in the dust. Pidge’s shoulders slumped. _Nice going, Katie._ She thought. She followed Hunk out.

Hunk was moving faster than he usually did. It’s like he was suddenly in a hurry. It’s like if he really _didn’t_ want to hang out with Pidge. Pidge’s little legs had trouble keeping up with Hunk’s broad strides.

She found him in the front elevators, pushing the “up” button repeatedly. The tension was so thick. “Hunk…” Pidge muttered quietly. She wasn’t sure if he was ignoring her or if he didn’t hear her. “I’m sorry.” she said.

Hunk sighed. “I’m sorry too.” He said. He lowered his head. “I guess when you said that I just thought about—” The elevator interrupted him as the two got on. Hunk pressed the “-2” button and the elevator went up slowly.

“What were you saying?” Pidge asked, looking up at him. Hunk’s face uncharacteristically turned red. “I said…uh…” He paused, making Pidge practically die from anticipation. “I…forgot. Sorry.” He finally said. He wasn’t making any eye contact with her. He just kept staring at the elevator doors.

For a second, it almost seemed that Hunk _did_ know what he was going to say, but he had suddenly changed his mind. Pidge looked down at the floor. Guess it will remain a mystery.

The elevators binged open and the two walked down the hall to the end to big glass doors that led to the cafeteria. They had passed the Internal Affairs division, which made Pidge think about what Hunk was about to say to her in the elevator.

Hunk opened the double doors to the cafeteria and the two headed inside. Pidge was still deep in her thoughts as she grabbed a tray and a cup of free water. _What was he going to say?_ She picked up a plate of chicken tenders. _Is…is he going to break up with her? Does he want to marry her?_

“…tenders?” The word scared her. She looked around to get her bearings. She was so deep in thought that her brain went on autopilot and just instinctively took some food. She was at the cash register checking out her meal.

“Sorry, what?” she asked the cashier. The cashier sighed. His patience was apparently running thin. “I said…just the chicken tenders?” “Oh. Yeah.” She scanned her ID. “Thanks.” The cashier guy said with a negative amount of enthusiasm. Pidge grabbed a couple packets of barbecue sauce and looked for Hunk.

He already found a table near the doors. He was sipping his soda and zoning out. Pidge put her tray down and sat across from him.

Hunk apparently had already finished his soda, according to the sound that his straw was making. “Um…” Pidge said, trying to get his attention. She succeeded. “So, I was trying to figure out a new chemical solution to see if I could extract some DNA from that 3 year old fabric we found at the scene, we could figure out who the bomber is.”

“Hm. Sounds difficult.” Hunk said. He then smiled down at her, his usual kind and sunny disposition returning. “That sounds like a job for Team Punk!”

“Team…Punk?” She asked, dipping her chicken tender in her barbecue sauce. Hunk took a bite of his spaghetti and meatballs. “Yeah! That’s the nickname I call us…Team Punk!”

Pidge giggled. “I love that!” She said. “It’s better than Team Hidge, I guess.” She mused. Hunk laughed. “Hidge sounds like something contagious.” Pidge laughed harder. She picked up one of her tenders and held it out to Hunk.

“Cheers. To Team Punk!” She said. Hunk poked a meatball with his fork and held it up. “To…the coolest girl I know.” He responded softly. They touched foods and dunked it into their mouths.

~

"Boss, Lotor did the deed." Sendak said over the phone. He paced around the kitchen slowly. "Yes. of course you knew...sorry." He pulled his arm away from the phone, as the person on the other line was yelling pretty loudly. "W-Well _you_ heard what he said...he said that he did it for you, Boss."

Sendak started to get nervous. "N-No...He-he didn't listen to me! It's not _my_ fault!" He started to sweat bullets. "I-I'm sorry! I know I am in charge of this, but..." He dug his heels in his shoes. "You're at the nightclub? Why?" He huffed. "Hnngh. You never tell me anything."

He sighed. "Yes, Boss. Will do...Oh one more thing. That _**Lance**_ guy came in asking for _it_ earlier."

He paused. A devilish grin appeared on his face. He chuckled. "Yes. I will obey...on your command, Boss... _Vrepit Sa._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* hi
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> The cafeteria in this story is based on a cafeteria at work that my coworker (and crush akjdflkajla) told me about. It has really really good chicken tenders and you guys probably don't care lmao.
> 
> Anywhoodle,
> 
> Have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. Yesterday was my aunt's birthday and I got a little tipsy LOL

“Today we will be splitting up and investigating the crime scene and following after our suspect.” Allura said the next morning. Lance yawned. “Yeah, but did you have to have us get up at the crack of dawn?” Lance muttered. Keith elbowed his side. “Ow!” he cried.

“Shut up and listen.” Keith snapped. He too seemed exhausted. Lance stuck his tongue out at him. (Y/N) was sitting on the old, green couch in the bunker with her eyes closing and opening. It took all in her power to not fall to her side and take a well needed nap.

“We need all hands on deck for this one. This grand theft assignment has turned to murder. So, starting today, you two don’t have to be undercover anymore.” Shiro announced. (Y/N) felt an inexplicable pang in her heart, but why? She looked over at Lance, who looked just as sullen.

“Of course, you should still use your cover names if you encounter someone you met before to keep up the charade, but it’s not necessary to introduce yourselves as your covers anymore.” Shiro explained. “In fact, if you don’t, the local police might see you guys as civilians and then that would be a whole mess we have to deal with.”

(Y/N) felt a bit better.

“The plan is to find any decisive evidence on who killed Roger Bourne and maybe make some arrests along the way.” Coran explained. “We need to split up so that we can cover more ground.” One person will go with me and two people will go with Allura.”

“I’m planning on going to Mr. Bourne’s estate, while Coran is going to go to the nightclub where we saw the suspect, Lotor go and question everyone we can. We’ve already obtained a search warrant.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wow. Already?” he asked. Lance looked as if he was about to say something, but then shut his mouth quickly. _I wonder what he was about to say…_ (Y/N) thought. From the look on his face, it seemed important.

“Well, yes! I’ve managed to obtain that search warrant fast because of my connections.” She explained. _Connections? What connections?_ (Y/N) wondered. Before she could ask, Allura continued.

“Today’s goal is to find anything pertaining to anything resembling Voltron, and to find out anything about Mr. Bourne’s murder.” She said. “We will come back here and conference in Shiro when we finish for the day.”

Shiro nodded. “Now, listen. This is _very_ important. Please make sure that Allura and Coran are the ones actually arresting any suspects, since they have jurisdiction here.”

Allura nodded. “I’m doing my best to request joint jurisdiction, but it may not come in time. This is a fast, high-profile case that is time sensitive, so we need to solve this thing quickly, just in case someone actually already stole this Voltron thing.”

“Understood, sir.” Keith said. “Good. Shiro over and out.” The video feed disappeared from the wall. Allura smiled. “So, Keith and (Y/N) will come with me and Lance…” her voice dropped in enthusiasm slightly. “…will be with Coran, then.”

(Y/N) looked at Lance, who had a sour look on his face. She wondered what this strange, and almost sudden negative dynamic was. Was he…sneaking off to be with Allura and something went awry? She started to get angry.

Lance turned to her and smiled. “Don’t try to miss me _too_ much, Mama.” He said. (Y/N) looked away and blushed.

Keith, however, knew what Allura was up to. He blushed as he thought of the advice that she had given him about (Y/N). She paired them with her totally on purpose.

“Alright. Let’s get going.”

~

The three look Carmine to the other side of the city while Coran and Lance walked, since they only had one available car. The three walked into Mr. Bourne’s estate, where crime tape was still hanging about.

Now that the house was lacking a homeowner, it seemed almost spooky. The big fancy house that (Y/N) saw decorated with the most expensive of decorations now was cold and eerie. The lights were turned off and she heard the wind eerily whistling in the broken window in the study from the hallway. (Y/N) subconsciously gripped onto Keith’s arm.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He murmured softly. “I know. It’s creepy to be in a house where a man was killed, but…I’ll protect you.” She suddenly thought back of when Lance told her that exact same thing on the plane.

She noticed that every time that Keith said something to her, Lance would say to her first. Or maybe she had just imagined it like that? Keith threw her some compliments her way, but hearing Lance tell her all these things made her somewhat happier than when Keith did.

Her thoughts about Lance made her grip on Keith subconsciously loosen, as if she _didn’t_ want to hold him. She found herself thinking about what Lance was doing or what he was thinking or how he was funny or how he made her laugh or—

“(Y/N)?” Allura called. “Huh?” (Y/N) came to. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Allura. I didn’t sleep much last night.” Allura smiled. “It’s alright. I just said that you and Keith are going to check the crime scene, while I look around here for any other clues.”

Keith nodded. “Alright. Let us know if you found anything.” He said. The two split up.

Keith and (Y/N) entered the office upstairs. (Y/N) looked around cautiously. The office looking room was actually quite quaint without the dead body. Still, (Y/N) felt anxious.

“So, I looked around here last night, and I found something interesting.” Keith said. “Aren’t you not allowed to touch the crime scene?” (Y/N) asked. Keith blushed. “I-I didn’t really think about it.” (Y/N) giggled. “Mmmm. A bad boy. That’s hot.” She said. Keith went redder. “I-I didn’t mean to!”

“I’m just teasing. What did you find?” Keith guided her to behind the desk. He bent over and showed her the safe under the desk. “W-Wait! Keith exclaimed. “It’s closed!”

“Of course. It’s a safe.” She teased. “I mean when I found it last night, it was open.” Keith said. (Y/N) inspected it closer. “Looks like it’s an 8 letter combination lock. Do you know the password?” she asked him.

“No clue.” He said. (Y/N) thought for a moment. “Oh! I have a guess.” She said. She put in the 8 letters, and the safe clicked open. Keith’s eyes widened. “H-How did you know?” he asked. “It was a guess, but I had a hunch.” Keith stared at her. _Sexy and smart_. He thought. “What was the word?” he asked, as she looked through the safe. She looked at him with an aura of confidence. “Voltron.”

Keith grinned at her. “Then this safe must be very important, or even hold Voltron inside!” he said. (Y/N) squinted her eyes. “Hmm. I don’t really see a piece of artwork laying around…” she said. “All I see are papers.” Keith suddenly remembered something. “Ah! That’s right.” He took the stack of papers out of the safe and looked for the correct one.

“Look at what who it’s from.” He said, handing her the letter from the night before. (Y/N) skimmed the letter. “NATO?” she asked. “Huh.” She continued skimming through it. “Defense…Borginia…terrorist activities…”

“Mr. A…wonder who that is?” she said, reading it further. “From what I understand, he’s Mr. Bourne’s business partner.” Keith said. She looked up after reading the letter. “Now why would NATO need an art piece? …Unless…unless Voltron _isn’t_ an art piece!” she concluded.

“Then what _is_ it?” Keith asked. (Y/N) shrugged. “Beats me. I wonder who Mr. A is. Maybe Pidge can find something in the database about it.” She made a mental note to call Pidge later. Keith kept reading through the stacks of paper. There was nothing too interesting. Building permits…receipts…but then.

“(Y/N)! Look at this!” he exclaimed. (Y/N) looked over his shoulder. She looked down at the page. “This looks like a will.” She said. She read through it. “Looks like this Mr. A left all of his assets to Mr. Bourne.” Keith looked through the stack. “There’s a page missing!” he said. “Looks like the page with the list of whoever gets his stuff is missing.”

(Y/N) shook her head. “This doesn’t make any sense! Why would anyone kill Mr. Bourne and steal only the 2nd page of his will?” Keith shrugged. “I wish I knew.”

“Well, I think we have seen about enough in this sa—wait.” (Y/N) picked up a vile with some mysterious golden liquid inside. “What is _this?”_ she wondered. “Be careful.” Keith warned. “That stuff might be dangerous.” (Y/N) popped off the cap and sniffed it. She hummed thoughtfully. “I think we should take this with us. Pidge might know about this too.” She put it in her utility belt.

Keith looked on top of the desk. Nothing was out of order…except for the flashing light on the answering machine. “Huh.” He said. “What?” (Y/N) said. She stood up. “There’s a message here. It wasn’t there yesterday…at least I didn’t know it was there…”

“Play it. It could be important.” (Y/N) said, leaning closer to the machine. Keith pressed the glowing red button. _You have…2 new messages. Press 0 to hear them._ The machine instructed. Keith obeyed. _1 st message. Friday, September 12, 4:34 PM:_

_“Hello, Mr. Bourne. This is Ophelia Romano from Vivre Insurance. We’ve received your life insurance request. I am happy to discuss a quote with you and your daughter. If you are interested, please call me back as soon as possible. Thank you very much and have a great day.”_

“Daughter? What daughter?” (Y/N) asked. This case was getting complicated. Keith shook his head. “Would be nice to ask him about it, but…unfortunately we have no way of knowing.” (Y/N) looked around. “It’s weird, I haven’t seen any pictures of a young woman around here.” Keith turned to her. “You have a point there. I wonder…”

_2 nd message. Friday, September 12, 8:52 PM:_

_“Please please listen to me! Voltron is in great danger! You must do something! They know where it is, and they’re going to make sure that you don’t get in their way!”_

Alarm bells went off in both Keith and (Y/N)’s heads. “Whoa. That was weird. This message is dated around 10 minutes before his death.” Keith observed. (Y/N) shuttered. “Creepy.” She thought for a moment. “I wonder if this is _the_ anonymous caller.” Keith shrugged. “Could be…or could be a coincidence. I couldn’t really tell if it was a man or woman speaking. Sounded like they were using a voice disguise device. I think—"

“Come in, Keith! (Y/N)! I found something here in the study with the broken window.” They heard Allura say.

“We’ll be right down.” He said. (Y/N) and Keith both left the room and walked downstairs into the study. Allura was standing there in front of a secret door that seemed as if it was behind a bookshelf. “I found this while I was poking around down here…but what is incredible is what I found inside.” She gestured them to enter the room after her. They walked into what looked like a lab.

On shelves, were containers of the golden substance that (Y/N) found in the safe…not to mention the huge, transparent vats of the thing. “Holy shirt!” she exclaimed. “What is this stuff?” Keith asked. “No idea.” Allura muttered. “But whatever it is…it looks like _this_ is what the person who broke the window was after.”

~

Meanwhile, Lance and Coran were scoping out the Nightclub. The place itself wasn’t open, so they agreed to stake it out for a bit. “Looks like this place is deader than my Uncle Marty’s dead dog when he found it behind the refrigerator.” Coran said.

Lance gave him a look. To be honest, he wasn’t really thrilled to be working with Coran. He much rather have been with (Y/N), laughing, cracking jokes with her, and seeing her beautiful smile.

“Ah ha!” Coran cried. He pointed toward the alley next to the building. A person with a dark sweatshirt was sneaking to the back of the alley. “Let’s go after them! They’re guilty of something!” Lance cried. He started to run toward the alley when Coran held him back. “Whoa there, my boy! We can’t be seen by those two burly chaps out front there.” He pointed to two guys standing at the front door who weren’t there before.

Lance checked his watch. _6:59_. The club opened in an hour. _Geez. We’ve been behind this hedge for a long time._ He was starting to get hungry. “We need to figure out a way to get inside without them seeing us.” Coran said.

Lance was antsy, as he suddenly realized something. He remembered back to what the old lady said a few days ago:

_“They wore a dark hood…”_

_That has got to be the anonymous source!_ Lance thought. “Coran, I think I know who that person with the hood is.” He said. Coran turned his head sharply in his direction. “Who?” he asked. “It’s the anonymous caller!” he exclaimed. He had to stop himself from practically jumping up and down.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Be VERY sure, Lance. If you’re wrong, we could blow the entire mission.” Lance nodded furiously. “I know they are. I know it! We need to take them in for questioning.” He cried impatiently. He pulled on Coran’s arm. “Quickly! Before they get away!”

“W-Wait! La—!” Lance started to run off toward the alleyway. Coran ran after him. His older self couldn’t really keep up with Lance’s long legs. Lance reached the alley to see the person with the dark hood round the corner.

“Stop! DSA!” Lance screamed. He pulled out his gun. The person turned around and screamed. They put their hands up. Lance ran up to whoever it was. Upon closer inspection, it was an underaged teenage boy trying to sneak into the club. He had black hair and dirty blond bangs that stuck up prominently. He was Lance’s height and had a swimmer’s body. His hands were trembling. “I-I’m sorry, s-sir! I w-won’t try to sn-sneak in again. I swear!” he cried, eyeing his gun. Tears were forming in his grey eyes.

Lance’s shoulders drooped. He put down his weapon. “Dammit!” he cried. “Lance!” he heard Coran say from behind him. Lance turned around. _Fork. I just screwed everything up._ Lance looked at the kid. “Sorry. You can go. I thought you were someone else. Just…try not to sneak in again, okay?” The guy nodded and ran out of there.

He walked back to Coran who was glaring at him from the edge of the alley. He walked over to him with his proverbial tail between his legs. “I tried to warn you son. You’re lucky that he wasn’t someone dangerous.” Coran admonished harshly.

Lance didn’t answer. Once again, he had failed. His whole world felt like it was crashing down on him. His feet felt heavy as he slowly followed Coran back to the front of the building, trying his hardest not to let sadness consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey it is I.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little bit short. It's just mostly filler content fajdlfkj I hope you found it interesting anyway.
> 
> It was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split it up into 2 chapters. 
> 
> Soooo you guys have been spoiled by like constant updates, but where I live, the COVID-19 regulations are becoming a little bit more relaxed, so therefore we will be back to slower updates as my life is starting to become a little less boring again.
> 
> Hope that's okay!
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe, and remember that black lives matter.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	13. Chapter 13

“Plan B. We waltz through the front door, show people our badges and our search warrant, and hopefully we won’t die.” Coran said, still a little pissed at Lance’s impulsivity. The two sat on a bench across the street from the nightclub. The two eyed the door carefully. To Lance’s relief, the two bouncers were fortunately too busy talking to each other and laughing rather than doing their jobs, so they didn’t actually see or hear Lance yell out to that kid.

Lance felt a lump in his throat. He really messed up this time. He wanted to just run off, burst into tears, and go home. _Home._ That was such a foreign word now. Lance hadn’t been back to Cuba since he left for college. He enrolled in the DSA when he saw a flyer about it in his dorm room. He was chosen for his language skills, his fitness skills, and his sharpshooting skills, but he never got the chance to go home and tell his parents. The DSA was a sad life for some, as one of the rules was confidentiality. Some agents were legacies, like Pidge, whose parents were agents, and therefore they were agents. Lance envied those people who would work alongside their family members. All he had was himself…and now…(Y/N). He smiled to himself. _(Y/N)._ He never thought that this silly little crush on her would turn into something more… _much_ more. His love for her was the only thing that made him stay in the secret agent business. In fact, she was the only thing that was keeping him…going.

“So, you ready?” Coran asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Lance gave him a fake smile, as he usually did with people. “Ready.” He said. The two walked up toward the door.

“Whoa there.” The bouncers said, holding out a hand. They both had purple hair. Lance was noticing a pattern with these nightclub workers. “The club doesn’t open for another 30 minutes.”

“Sorry.” the other one said. He was about 3 heads shorter than the taller guy. Lance smiled. “It’s fine. Do you mind of we stayed here in line? We want to skip the long line.”

“Fine.” The taller one said. “Just don’t cause any trouble.”

The two stood around until it was 8 PM. Lance found himself becoming more and more anxious. Suddenly, he didn’t feel as confident as he was before. It seemed as if everything he did was a mistake…like taking up this career was a mistake.

The line behind them grew as men and women were anxious to get inside the club. The bouncers, exactly at 8 PM, pulled back the velvet divider, and let everyone in.

Lance was surprised to see that the music was on full blast, and the Go-Go dancers were already dancing seductively in their skimpy outfits. Normally, Lance would be distracted by the lovely scene before him, and maybe even go dance a little, but today, he really found no motivation to do anything at all.

Coran made a beeline to the bar, with Lance trudging slowly behind him. This time, a woman was behind the bar instead of that guy from a few nights ago. She was a lot taller than your average girl and had short purple hair that stuck out the sides of her head like a 60’s retro flip. She smiled at the two politely.

“Hey there! What can I get you gentlemen?” she greeted. Lance let Coran do the talking, because he already had decided that he would mess up again. Coran pulled out his badge. “Interpol. We’re here to question a man named Lotor. We have a warrant for his arrest.”

The girl blinked. Lance noticed that her hand was trembling slightly, a tall tale sign of a lie…or maybe not, since he was constantly wrong today. He just ignored it and quietly looked at the people dancing in the middle of the neon flashing dance floor.

“Well, I don’t know a Lotor, but feel free to look around. I’ll let the people in the back know that you guys are with the authorities.” She said. She turned around and put a hand up to her ear. There was a small earpiece there that Lance didn’t notice from the other workers. Guess he was losing his touch.

The girl turned back around. “Alright, go on back. If there’s anything I can help you all with, let me know.” She gave them a smile. Coran stared her down for a bit and twitched his nose. “Thank you.” He said. He turned toward Lance who was looking at the dancers with a sad look on his face. “Come along, lad. We don’t have all evening.” He said. Lance sighed and followed him to the back.

The two stepped into the office, which was unlocked. They flipped on the light to see it was a mess. “Jeepers! Looks like someone left here in a hurry.” Coran exclaimed. “It definitely wasn’t like this before.” Lance muttered quietly. He dug his hands further into his jacket pocket.

“Well, let’s try to find something else in here.” He said, pulling on his moustache. Lance started to look around the bookshelves that lined the room from wall to wall, while Coran was making an even bigger mess near the desk.

 _This certainly is the weirdest office I’ve ever seen..._ Lance thought to himself as he stared at the humongous bookshelves. _There’s got to be more to this place than I’m seeing._ He skimmed through each shelf, pulling and pushing in books to get a reaction. He was just about to give up, until he saw something on one of the ledges. He went over to inspect it.

He picked it up and put it between his fingers. _A USB drive. I don’t think this was here before. I wonder what’s on it._ He looked at Coran who was knee deep into papers that were scattered throughout the ground. He thought of telling Coran what he saw, but if his suspicions were correct… _Just in case…_ he thought to himself. The USB drive was then nonchalantly slipped into his jacket pocket.

Coran was making odd frustrated noises as he looked through the reams and reams of paper that covered the floor. He was fully under the desk that Lance and (Y/N) hid in before. “Oh, fiddlenoopers!” he cried. “There isn’t anything here that’s useful! By Jove, I wonder what—OW!” There was a thunk that rang out as Coran hit his head against the bottom of the desk. Lance couldn’t find the motivation to laugh. Coran crawled out and shook his head. “That hurt like the dickens. Did you find anything, my boy?” he asked.

Lance shook his head. “Ah, no. I did not. The room seemed the same from when I came in here.” He lied. Coran put his hands on his hips. “Alright, my boy. What’s wrong?” he asked. “Nothing.” Lance said, hiding his troubles with a smile.

Coran frowned. “I may not have known you a long time, but I do know when people are lying to me. I _have_ been doing this for 20 years, you know.” _I thought it was 15…_ Lance sighed. He obviously wasn’t going to win this one. “I’m…just not feeling well. That’s all.”

Coran’s face softened. “Oh. Well I’m sorry. Well, our work here is done. There’s no Lotor, so we can just be on our way.” He said. Lance gave him half a smile. _Finally. I get to go back to a place where I can’t screw things up._ Lance thought as he quietly followed the senior agent out the door.

~

“Come in, Pidge.” (Y/N) said to her watch. The three decided to meet up in Keith’s hotel room to share their findings since it was getting late. She popped up on the wall.

“S’up, (Y/N).” Pidge said. She seemed as if she was by herself this time. “Where’s Hunk?” Keith asked, obviously thinking the same thing (Y/N) was. She grinned at him, happy that they were both so in sync. Truly, a match made in heaven. Pidge bit down into an apple. “He’s on a linner date with Shay.” She said.

“Linner?” Keith asked, beyond confused. Pidge rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask me. It’s some type of couple thing, I guess…like _I_ would know.” For a moment, Pidge’s eyes looked sad, but she managed to make it disappear. “What’s going on?”

“We found this weird substance in Roger Bourne’s house. Do you think you can identify it?” Allura asked. Pidge took another bite of her apple. “Sure, just put some drops on the watch and I’ll get a reading.” She said sarcastically. No one caught onto her sarcasm. “Really?” Keith asked.

“No, dumb dumbs! That will shorten out the watches’ electrical components.” Keith huffed impatiently. Pidge took another casual bite of her apple. “Obviously, there’s no way I can test it, so you’re out of luck there, but if you could describe it to me, I could look it up in the chemical database.”

(Y/N) took out the vile from her utility belt. “Well, it’s thick, and it’s a goldenrod color.” Pidge started typing into her computer. “Is the liquid opaque, transparent, or somewhere in between?”

“Somewhere in between.” Allura said. “It also looks like a bonding agent, since it’s sticking on the sides of the vile.” She said. “Bonding…agent…translucent…” Pidge muttered to herself. She tapped a key on her keyboard with gusto. “Alright, the database is searching. Give me a day or so.”

“Great. Thanks! Oh, one more thing.” (Y/N) suddenly remembered the will that they found in the safe. “Is there anyone in the criminal database with an alias named Mr. A?”

“Criminal?!” Allura exclaimed. “Why criminal?” She suddenly got defensive. “Uh…” (Y/N) said. “Mr. Bourne was _not_ a bad man. I highly doubt he was canoodling with criminals.” She said sharply. _Geez. What’s her deal?_ (Y/N) thought. “Sorry.” she said, wanting to avoid any type of unnecessary confrontation. “Just…I guess check the general database.” (Y/N) said to Pidge.

Pidge nodded. “I can do that. I’m going to hack into any records in the area as well as cross reference the Interpol Database, Scotland Yard, and the Parisian Police, but it may take a bit. I’ll probably have an answer by the same time I’ll have an answer on that mysterious substance.”

Allura smiled. “Thank you, Ms. Pidge. You’re a lifesaver.” Pidge sunk her teeth into her Granny Smith and grinned. “No problem, lady.” She said.

(Y/N) then decided to seize the opportunity that was handed to her. She had been meaning to ask Pidge for a while…years even, but this was as good a time as any. “Hey, Pidge. Can I talk to you one on one?” she asked. Keith and Allura looked at her.

(Y/N) smiled. “Um…sorry. I have to ask her something. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She left the room and walked into the hallway. She covered her watch with her hand and walked to the stairwell at the end of the hall just in case Lance was already back.

“Hang on. I’m transferring you to my cell.” She said. She pressed the transfer button on her watch and put the cell phone up to her ear. “Okay.” She could hear Pidge eating her apple. “So, what is it that you want to ask?” she mumbled.

“You’re in love with Hunk, aren’t you?” (Y/N) spat out. Pidge almost choked on her apple. “Wh- What?! What in the hell gave you THAT—I’m not--! I mean…I…”

“Pidge, you trying to make up an excuse tells me that you are in love with him.” (Y/N) said matter-of-factly. She paced around the stairwell. Pidge sighed. “Fine. Yeah I do.” She said, feeling defeated. “How did you know?” she asked.

“You turn red whenever you see him. Whenever he talks about Shay, your face falls, and…I mean come on…you two are attached at the hip!” (Y/N) started to smile. “In fact, you guys are together so much, that this is the only time that I could ask you about this!”

Pidge got quiet. “Yeah. I do…but…he’s dating Shay, so…” she reported gloomily. “Although…”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow. “Although what?” “It’s just that…when I asked him the other day if he thought about moving in with Shay, he totally freaked. I thought he was mad at me for asking, so I apologized. It was weird. I…I don’t know what to do.” She could feel Pidge’s anxiety through the phone.

“I think it’s important to tell him how you feel, Pidge.” (Y/N) advised. “Maybe…maybe at that moment he was questioning his relationship with Shay, and…maybe he was thinking about you.” Pidge perked up. “Really? You think he would?”

(Y/N) smiled. “Sure, and even if he didn’t, it’s still really important to be transparent with him. After all, he’s your best friend, right?”

“My very best friend.” Pidge corrected. She could hear her smile. “Thanks, (Y/N)! I will do that then, first chance I get. It could completely screw us over, but as a best friend, it _is_ important to be transparent with him, you’re right.” For the first time, Pidge felt optimistic. Maybe there was hope for her and Hunk after all.

(Y/N) grinned bigger. “Go get him, girl!” she encouraged. “Thanks again, (Y/N). Pidge over and out.” She said even more optimistic as she was before.

(Y/N) smiled down at her phone as she exited the stairwell.

~

(Y/N) walked into the Honeymoon Suite, with a smile still plastered on her face. “Hey Lance, did you—” She finally looked up to take in her surroundings. Her smile faded.

The room was mostly dark, with the exception of the moonlight casting brilliantly through the tall windows. She saw Lance sitting on the window seat, gazing up at the stars, and…crying?

She slowly walked toward him, as if he was some animal that would run away at any sudden movement. “Lance?” she said softly. Lance turned to her; his face stained from his tears. “Oh…hi, Mama.” He said sadly. He sniffled and wiped away his tears quickly. He was clearly trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

(Y/N) never seen him in this state before. The normal cheerful goofball sweetheart she had grown fond of as of recently was suddenly nowhere to be seen. “Are you okay?” she asked. She mentally facepalmed. _Of course he’s not okay, stupid!_ She told herself.

Instead of brushing it off and putting on a mask of cheerfulness, Lance sighed. “Not really.” He said. He looked out the window again. (Y/N) sat down next to him. “What’s wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked. She stared intensely at him as he kept his gaze out the window.

“I’m thinking of leaving.” He said plainly. (Y/N) didn’t understand. “Leaving? Leaving what?” she asked. She saw Lance’s eyes fill with tears. “I’m thinking of quitting being a secret agent and going home…back to Cuba.” He clarified. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I miss my parents, and my family. They don’t even know what I do. I guess they just think I’m dead.”

(Y/N) didn’t say a word. She just scooted closer. Lance’s voice began to quiver. “And…I miss my mom’s hugs and her cooking my _abuela_ and…” the tears started to run down his face again.

(Y/N) put her hand on his shoulder. “And?” she asked softly. Lance squeezed is eyes shut. He looked as if he was in physical pain. He took a second to collect his thoughts. (Y/N) rubbed his arm. “There’s…just no future for me here. I didn’t make Lieutenant, I mess things up all the time…Keith has everything, and I have nothing. I can’t even get—” He was going to say, _“I can’t even get the girl I love. You.”_ But he held his tongue. He sighed. “I just…I can’t do this. All I do is weigh everyone down. I’m just a…mistake. I’m…worthless.”

(Y/N) felt her heart break. She suddenly wanted to do anything and everything she could to take all of his pain and suffering away. Lance was always smiling and cracking jokes and being funny. She never thought in a million years he would feel like this about himself. She never wanted to see him suffer the way he was suffering right now. He was such a joy to her and to others, and she was upset that he didn’t see that about himself.

“Hey.” She said sternly but softly. Lance turned to look at her. She placed her hands on his tear stained face. “You aren’t worthless. You’re an incredible agent and a great person. Being your partner is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You’ve become my best friend, and not even Keith can steal that away.”

She rubbed away his tears. “If you leave, who will I have? I would _hate_ it if you left us...if you left _me_. It would break my heart.” Her voice started to crack. She took a deep breath before continuing. “You’re not the best. No one is. But you’re Lance McClain and that’s best thing you can ever be. You’re worth so much more than you could ever imagine. I love…that you’re you.”

Lance let out a sob as (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck. “Shhhh. It’s okay.” She said. He hugged back tightly, burying his face in her shoulder as he let out his remaining tears. She gripped onto his soft, ridiculously healthy hair, holding him as tight as she could, as if he was an illusion and he would vanish into thin air if she let go.

After a while, she let go. “You’re amazing, Lance. I’m so thankful that you’re in my life.” She said smiling. Lance smiled back at her, a little of his sunny disposition returning. “Thank you, (Y/N).” He whispered.

~

The two just sat on the window seat and talked. “My mom made these _amazing_ garlic knots.” Lance said, “They’re my favorite food in the world. I would always ask to just have that for my birthday dinner, but my mom would always lecture me on how that’s not nutritious enough.”

(Y/N) giggled. “Well, you’re 24, so you can have as many garlic knots as you want on your birthday!” she said. Lance grinned. “I guess I can, but I can’t eat them all by myself. Would you help me?” (Y/N) nodded. “Of course! Anything with garlic in it is automatically delicious.” She said. Lance crinkled his nose. “Yeah…not when you want to kiss someone though.” He said with a disgusted look on his face. (Y/N) chuckled.

The room was quiet for a moment. “So, what’s your family like?” Lance asked. He realized that (Y/N) never really talked about her family before. He wasn’t sure the response he was about to get out of her. He really hoped he wasn’t poking his nose into something private.

(Y/N) sighed. “Well, I am an only child, so I don’t have any sisters or brothers. It’s just me, mom, and dad.” She said with a sad pang in her voice. She paused. “Mom’s a lawyer. A big hot shot criminal lawyer in New York, while dad runs the _New York Times._ ”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s really cool.” He said. (Y/N) sighed once more. “I guess…It’s just…mom always goes on business trips and stuff, since people request her by name all around the nation. Dad…is dad, I guess. He’s always busy too, so it was just me and Delia, our housekeeper.”

(Y/N) leaned over and placed her head on Lance’s arm. “She doesn’t speak any English since she’s from Sweden, so…things were pretty quiet. Even though I had a lot to do, since my parents gave me whatever I wanted, it’s been a lonely life. One day, my mom was like. “We bought you a brownstone in SoHo. Have fun!” and they gave me my trust fund and they just…let me go. I haven’t seen them in years.”

Lance’s heart swelled. He couldn’t imagine his life without his family. He would be heartbroken if his parents treated him the same way as (Y/N)’s parents did. He put his head on top of (Y/N)’s and snaked a hand around her waist. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I wish I could fix it all.” He said softly. He rubbed her waist. “Just know that you’ll always have me.” He said.

(Y/N) smiled. “I know.” She said and the two gazed out the window and watched the stars twinkle softly.

~

The last thing (Y/N) remembered was talking to Lance about her family. She came to, feeling something warm but slightly firm on her right hand and her right ear. She slowly shifted and opened her eyes to see her bare legs tangled with someone’s dark blue denim ones. She felt warmth on her back as a mysterious fabric covered her. She furrowed her brows and stretched, still not really registering what was happening.

She looked up to see Lance gazing down at her with a dreamy smile on his face. She noticed that his jacket was missing. “Morning.” He muttered softly. From the way his voice sounded, he must have just woken up too. He ran his fingers through her hair, combing it from the roots to the ends. She inhaled sharply. “Morning.” She replied, rubbing her eyes. She closed her eyes again. She felt really comfy…

Finally realizing what was happening, (Y/N)’s eyes shot open. She sat up and gasped. Lance’s smile disappeared and he gave her a worried look.

“Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!” she cried. “I am so so so sorry, Lance!” she cried. _I must have fallen asleep on him. How embarrassing!_ Her face was redder than ten thousand tomatoes.

Lance’s face matched hers. He was looking down at…something. (Y/N) followed his gaze and realized that she was sensually straddling him. She practically leapt 20 feet into the air.

Lance gave her a weak smile. “I—I don’t mind.” He said all flustered. “N-No need to be sorry.” He was really sad that their moment had to end. _Right. She doesn’t love me back._ Lance thought to himself sadly. _God, I wish I could extend this assignment out to forever, then she’ll be by my side forever._

(Y/N) started to take off his favorite jacket. “Oh…Here.” She said. He stopped her. “Keep it, Mama. You…” he suddenly got flustered. The jacket went down to her lower thighs and with that sundress she was wearing from the day before, she looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

“…You look beautiful in it.” He muttered quietly. He just couldn’t stop staring at her. In his jacket…in his clothes…maybe he just hadn’t woken up yet. There was no way that she was wearing his clothes. He didn’t realize he had that fantasy of her until right now.

(Y/N) blushed slightly. “I…do?” she asked. Lance nodded and stepped closer to her. “ _You’re_ beautiful, (Y/N).” He reiterated.

 _Beautiful_. There he goes with that word again. Each time he said it, it increased in value. Keith had called her beautiful…maybe once? She couldn’t remember. If he did, it obviously never had any impact to her or else she would have remembered. Was she...? No, no. Her heart didn’t skip a beat when she saw Lance, but it did when she saw Keith. That means she liked _him._ Right? Nevertheless, she smiled. “Thank…you.” She said. She wrapped his jacket around her, his scent emerging from it as she did so. She smiled to herself. It smelled like him. It smelled like home.

“I should…go get ready.” She said blushing. Lance rubbed a hand on his neck. “Y-Yeah.” He said.

Before (Y/N) could step into the bathroom however, their hotel room phone rang. Their eyes grew wide as Lance slowly approached it. He picked up the receiver.

“Hello?” he said after a few seconds of silence. _“I heard you’ve been looking for me.”_ The person said. Lance gave (Y/N) a look. “Who is this?” he asked with a mix of fear and firmness. The voice didn’t sound…human. _“Listen I don’t have much time. Can you, (Y/N), and Keith meet me at the back office of the Les Folies nightclub tonight at 9 PM? I know you won’t have any trouble getting in thanks to that window you two broke in the back. It’s time you knew the truth.”_

Before Lance could ask any more questions, the caller already hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, gAmEr GiRlS
> 
> If you think this chapter is dumb, sorry. I think it is too *wheezes* so sorry if it's poor quality. 
> 
> Um so life update! I may be getting a job YAY. So if you thought I was slow before with this update, huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu 
> 
> But don't worry, I will finish this story! I have the ending all written out... so I just need to think of filler adfklsiueriuwyeuwrihaf. That's what the shower and the toilet are for. jk
> 
> oK bye ily guys until next time
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	14. Chapter 14

The dial tone rang in Lance’s ear as he was still trying to process what had just happened. (Y/N) wrapped his jacket around her smaller frame and took a few steps toward him.

“Lance? Is everything okay?” She asked. He looked at her with wide eyes. He gulped. Could this person be trusted? _If my suspicions are correct…_ He finally answered her. “I think…I think that was the anonymous caller.” He said.

(Y/N)’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “What did they want? Was it a man or a woman?” She really needed to know. “Well, the person wanted to meet us tonight at the back of the Nightclub. Somehow, they knew about us breaking that rusty latch on the window in the office.” He shivered as a feeling of fear creeped up his spine.

“As for the gender of the caller…I’m not sure. I think they were using some kind of voice disguise device.” (Y/N) whipped out her hand from Lance’s oversized jacket. “Come in, Pidge!”

After about a few rings extra than usual, Pidge picked up. When the picture popped up on the wall at first, it was black, but then after a few moments, a light flicked on and showed Pidge laying on her side in her bed.

She sat up slightly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “Do you know what time it is right now?” She asked with a pang of irritation. She yawned dramatically.

“Sorry, Pidge. I forgot about the time difference.” (Y/N) said. Pidge sighed. “What do you want?” “Someone just called our hotel room phone…somehow…can you track the number and see who it is?” Pidge rolled her eyes. “I need special equipment to do that. I would need my phone tracker software, my computer, and the DSA database to do that.”

“Well, don’t you have all that at home?” Lance interjected. Pidge gave them a look, and then sighed. “Yeah…hold on.” She got up and walked over to her desk and turned her desk lamp on.

She logged into her laptop and put her ID Badge in the side of it. She looked back at the two agents, who were carefully watching her every move. She frowned in confusion and rubbed her eyes again. “Hey, is that Lance’s jacket?”

(Y/N) felt her face heat up. “It’s a…long story.” She said dismissively. Pidge smirked. “Are you wearing _only_ his jacket?” she teased. Both Lance and (Y/N)’s faces were beet red. “N-No! I’m wearing a dress underneath!” (Y/N) spat out. “Can we focus, please?” Pidge made a dismissive gesture with her little hand. “Whatever you say, sister.”

Lance and (Y/N) watched as she typed something on her computer. “This may take several hours so I’m gonna—” she stopped as a high pitched beeping noise filled everyone’s ears.

Pidge squinted at her computer screen and furrowed her eyebrows. “That can’t be right…” she said, sounding alarmed. “What happened?!” Lance cried getting behind (Y/N) out of fear of what Pidge was going to say next.

Pidge didn’t answer. Instead, she typed furiously on her keyboard and pressed the enter key as hard as she could. After watching her for about a minute, Lance grew impatient. “Pidge, are you—”

Another loud, high pitched beep emerged from her computer. “What the hell? No, that’s just not possible.” Pidge grumbled. “What?! What is it?!” Lance asked excitedly. He leaned in and got closer to (Y/N)’s side, which made the blush return to her face. She needed to calm down!

Pidge took another moment to register what she was seeing on her computer screen. “It says here that that call was made from… _inside the hotel._ ”

(Y/N)’s heart started to speed up. She suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _This anonymous caller…are they…stalking us?_ She found herself breathing faster.

Lance turned to her. “Hey, it’s okay.” He said, sensing her fear. She looked up at his face. He gave her a soft smile. She studied the look in his eyes as he reassured her. They were so blue, so beautiful. They were as soft and sweet as his heart. Man, the eyes really were the window to the soul, weren’t they?

“If you two would stop baby making with your eyes, I shall continue.” Pidge huffed. (Y/N), for the third time that morning, blushed deeply. “Sorry. Continue.” Lance said, trying to mask his embarrassment in his voice. (Y/N) could tell he was embarrassed because of the tips of his ears.

“So, the call was made here inside the hotel, but I can’t really find a specific room where it came from. Weird. Hold on. Let me put some more search commands in.” Pidge typed furiously on her computer. It was silent on both ends as she waited for the results to return. “Nothing. Damn. The person must be using some call tracer blocking device or something.”

“Well, looks like all we can do is wait until 9 PM and see who this mysterious caller is.” Lance said. “Thanks, Pidge.” Pidge yawned and nodded her head.

“Oh, one more thing. Were you able to find out what that mysterious substance is, or who Mr. A is?” Pidge shook her head. “Sorry. That’s gonna be a little longer than I thought. Becaaaaausee…”

She gave them another smirk. “I have a hunch that this substance and another substance of similar appearance was used in a case about 3 years ago.”

“Let me guess, Operation Kerberos.” Lance said. Pidge blinked and raised her eyebrows. “Yeah…how did you know?” Lance got quiet. “Lucky guess. Plus, Russia…the Galra…there are a lot of connections between this case and Operation Kerberos that I’m starting to notice.”

Lance frowned. “Pidge, before you go. I need you to tell us everything you know about Operation Kerberos, please.” Pidge growled softly. Lance continued. “I know it’s hard but, knowing what happened in the past may help us now, in the present.”

Pidge took a deep breath. “Alright. Fine.”

~

“The whole thing started around when I was a new recruit, around three years ago. My father was the Captain at the time. My brother, Matt, Shiro, my dad and myself all flew to Saint Petersburg to respond to a call of a possible terrorist threat to the United States Embassy there.

There was a threat that the Embassy received about a couple of nights before…on September 21st. The person who called in said that they were going to come in and bomb the place if they didn’t get this substance that our military was testing out at the time. They called it “Quintessence.” And apparently, it was being tested for use of military weaponry. They threatened the US Embassy in Russia because they found that a corrupt ambassador was going to sell it for a profit to them, but then decided to back out at the last minute.

They didn’t say a name of an organization or a person, they just said that it would explode at 1:30 PM on that following day. So, my father, Shiro, Matt and I approached and surrounded the building. I was there too be lookout since I was not experienced enough yet.

And then…around 1:30ish…The uh…I heard a loud noise. I turned around to see…a mess. A huge mess. Blood…there was blood everywhere and…my family…they disappeared. I looked for their bodies, but it seemed as if they just…vanished into thin air.

The only thing I found at the scene was Shiro with his arm blown off, and no longer attached to him. I think I passed out on the pavement, since I don’t really remember anything else. Since then, Iverson made Shiro the captain of our division, and 6 months later, Hunk came in for extra aid, and then you three did.

There was a name that floated around the news media and the office. “Galra.” They apparently were like ghosts and only rumors of them existed. They say that their leader is a man who goes by Zarkon, but some people claim to believe that there’s someone higher up than he is who lurks in the shadows, but that’s all just rumors.

The alleged leader, Zarkon, used to be the head of this drug kingpin back in the 90s, but lately, I guess he seemed to turn his group to terrorism, if such a group exists. Guess they got someone new in command.

No one has really known or caught any one of their members. Whistleblowers have come out and said that a lot of the rumors were true, and that the Galra owns about 90% of Europe’s black market, but some of the ex-members went MIA whenever they talked about it shortly afterwards.

So, if the Galra are behind this murder and this Voltron stuff, then it must be very very valuable.”

~

“That’s…a lot to take in.” (Y/N) said after Pidge explained everything. She yawned again. “Yeah…well what can I say.” (Y/N) looked at Lance, who was unusually quiet. “Thanks, Pidge. This helps us a lot.” (Y/N) raised her brows. “It does? How?” she asked. He didn’t answer.

Pidge sighed. “Now can I go to bed?” she asked grumpily. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Goodnight, Pidge. You’ve been a great help.”

“Save it for my funeral.”

~

The two walked next door to Keith’s room where Keith was busy on the phone. He motioned them to come in. “Yes…Yeah…I see. Really? Who?...Alright, that’s fine…you too.”

Keith angrily tapped his phone and scowled. “She was no help.” (Y/N) cocked her head to the side. “Who?” Keith sighed. “Remember that insurance agent that left the message on Mr. Bourne’s answering machine?” (Y/N) nodded.

“Well, I called her—” Keith stopped and looked (Y/N) up and down. “Is that…Lance’s jacket?” He asked with a pang of hostility in his voice. Before (Y/N) could answer, Lance snaked an arm around her. He was totally using this situation to his advantage. “Doesn’t she look hot?” he said beaming. Keith’s face scrunched up angrily and his face turned beet red. He shook it off, quickly.

“As I was saying, I called her to get some more information about who this daughter was of Mr. Bourne’s, but she said that she didn’t know. Apparently, Roger Bourne never married and never had any children.”

“That’s odd…I wonder who this daughter could be?” Keith ran his fingers through his hair, something that (Y/N) found so attractive. Her heart skipped a beat.

Lance was unusually quiet. “What are you thinking about?” she asked him. He looked at her and smiled, but his eyes didn’t twinkle like they normally did. Instead, they seemed bleak. “Oh, nothing. Just…spacing out.”

She smiled back at him. Keith continued. “So, I called the lawyer who was on the top of the will, and I didn’t get much out of him either. He like…asked me for my badge number 20 times… the douche thought I was a scammer.”

Lance laughed out loud. “It’s not that funny, Lance.” He retorted. He sighed. “I guess, we’re at a dead end…again.” Lance perked up. “That’s not true, actually.” He said. Keith raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“This morning we got a call from the anonymous source.” Keith looked at (Y/N), as if he didn’t believe him. She gave him a nod in return. “Really? What did they say?”

“They want to meet us at the back of the Nightclub tonight at 9 PM.” Keith rushed to his nightstand and got his earpiece. “What are you doing?” Lance asked. “Calling Coran and Allura. We need some backup.” Lance held and arm out. “Wait, don’t!”

“Don’t? Are you insane? What if this person is dangerous?” Keith judged Lance harshly. “Hear me out, Mullet. We might scare the person away if we bring some visible backup.” Keith’s face softened. “That makes sense. Alright. At least let me tell Shiro.” Lance nodded.

~

Hunk was tinkering with a gadget that just broke on him. He was probably in the worst mood that Hunk could physically be in. He was so deep in concentration, that he didn’t notice that Pidge was standing and watching him in the doorway.

She took a silent, deep breath as (Y/N)’s advice rang in her ears. _Just tell him, damn it!_ She yelled at herself. She approached him slowly. _Here goes nothing._ “Whatcha up to?” She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Hunk looked up to see her standing in front of him. He smiled and put down his screwdriver. “Hey.” He said, his face shining a little brighter than it was. She definitely lifted his mood.

“I was just fixing this hang glider that goes on your wrist like a bracelet. Some of the mechanics don’t work properly since Ina broke it last week in Rio.”

“Ah, I…see.” Pidge said, smiling politely. She was fiddling with her hands as she took a step closer. She felt her heart rate increase dramatically. Hunk scoffed and picked up his screwdriver again. “Yeah, I told her not to use it when it was broken, but she insisted.”

Pidge’s smile disappeared as she blurted it out like vomit. “Hunk, I love you.” There was a slight pause as Hunk froze and looked up at her with wide eyes.

“W-What?” He asked in a voice that was unreadable to Pidge. She was terrified. Their friendship was about to die, right there, right now. Nevertheless, she stood her ground. “I said, I love you.” She suddenly felt small. “I just thought you should know, since, you know, we are best friends and all…well...I guess used to be, now. But I just…wanted to be transparent with you, and…well RIP our friendship, I guess now.” Tears were filling her eyes as she fake laughed.

Before Hunk could utter a word, Pidge’s face broke and she ran out of the lab, wailing.

~

“Stay sharp, you guys, and be careful.” Shiro said to them as they approached the Nightclub slowly that night. “I have visual on you guys.” “Roger.” Keith said. “We’re approaching the nightclub now.”

The three snuck toward the nightclub with one hand on their gun holsters. As they reached the familiar back alley to sneak into the office, a mysterious shadow walked out and stood at the end of the dark alleyway. “You guys are clear.” They heard Shiro say. “But you never know.” The three approached the figure, keeping about three feet between them and the person, in case it was a trap.

(Y/N) instinctively gripped onto an arm nervously. “It’s okay, Mama.” Oh, so it was Lance’s arm. She felt calmer as he whispered to her. Keith drew his weapon and cocked his gun. “Who are you? Show yourself!” The person at the end of the alleyway flipped on a flashlight and removed their hood. An oddly familiar face looked back at them.

“C-Cecile?!” Lance said in shock. Keith’s grip on his drawn weapon got tighter, as did (Y/N)’s grip on Lance.

“Actually,” Cecile said in a British accent. She started to peel off what looked like a mask on her face and on her hands. The person below the disguise was a darker skinned woman with short, maroon hair.

She pulled out something from her pocket. It looked familiar. “I’m Merla Komar. Interpol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my god you guys...
> 
> First of all, hi long time no hablas. Thank you guys so so so much for being patient. 
> 
> Great news! I got a job now! So that's what has been keeping me occupied and busy. My schedule is very inconsistent, so it's made finding time to sit down and update very hard, but I finally found time today! Yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it made sense. This was a little bit rushed as I wanted to get this to you all as quickly as possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENDLESS PATIENCE.
> 
> So...yeah Slow and Sporatic updates are back! YAY
> 
> Also, sorry if this seems shorter than the other chapters. This will unfortunately be the new norm, as I again don't really have time to write a lot, and I don't want you guys to keep waiting for an update!
> 
> Hopefully, I will update sooner rather than later.
> 
> On the flipside!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now here's where things get a little Spicy(TM) Nothing too crazy, but just a heavy makeout session. Hehehehe.
> 
> Enjoyyyy

****_~19 Hours Earlier~_ ** **

“Ah, this is nice.” Hunk said, settling down in his seat across from Shay. Shay giggled. “It is. It’s fancy too!” she exclaimed, looking around the dining area. Hunk had taken her to a fancy restaurant in Hell’s Kitchen called _49 South_ , a fancier choice than their usual Asian takeout stomping ground, _Wok, Jog, Run._

“Did you decide what you want?” The waiter asked Shay and Hunk. She smiled. “Yeah. I think I’ll have the swordfish with black rice.” She said. The waiter turned toward Hunk and gave him a smile when he was finished writing down Shay’s order, prompting him to order.

“And I’ll have the salmon burger with fries, please!” He said cheerfully. He was really excited for tonight. His heart raced as he felt the velvet box in his pant pocket.

No, he wasn’t going to propose, he just got her a necklace with a key on it, asking if she wanted to move in with him. Pidge had given him that idea when she mentioned it to him the other day. At first, Hunk felt taken aback by her question, since he and Shay had only been dating for a couple of months, but the more he thought about it, the more he just felt as if it was the right thing to do.

Hunk took in a deep breath as the waiter left with their order. Hunk spoke up, but it seemed as if Shay had a similar idea.

“I have something to tell you.”

The two nervously chuckled at each other as they both said the same thing in unison. Hunk felt his heart swell with happiness. _We are so meant to be!_ He thought to himself.

He gestured at her to go first. “Please. Ladies first.” He said cordially. Shay’s smile disappeared as she started fiddling with her fingers. She wasn’t really making eye contact, and her breaths were shaky. Hunk was too busy rehearsing what he was gonna say to notice these tics.

“Um, I just…I have something to tell you.” Shay said. Hunk grabbed her hand and smiled at her dreamily. “You can tell me anything you want. You know, I really feel as if we have this special connec—”

“I’m transferring.”

Hunk stared at her blankly. His grip on her hand loosened slightly. “You’re…?” he asked in disbelief, not really knowing what to say. Did he hear that right? Maybe if he asked to clarify. “…what?”

Shay sighed and pried herself from his hand. “I’m transferring, and…tomorrow is my last day.” She said, looking down at her cutlery. “I leave in two weeks.” She said.

Hunk’s heart felt like it just exploded. The whole atmosphere of the romantic, dimly lit restaurant suddenly grew bleaker. Shay looked at him in desperation. “God, just say something, Hunk…please...” She mumbled to herself.

Hunk felt a lump in his throat. “Wh-Where?” he asked, terrified that the answer would be not what he wanted. Shay twiddled her thumbs and looked down at her bread plate. “Prague.” She muttered.

Hunk leaned in “Prague…Nebraska?” he asked. This cannot be happening. Shay smiled a little. “’Fraid not.” She said. Hunk’s face fell even more. He shoved the little velvet box deeper in his pocket. He hoped that he still had the receipt.

Shay took a sip of her wine and continued. “They…want me to be a cryptologist there. Apparently, I’ll be able to work in the field as well. This is just…a humongous opportunity for me and…” she looked up at Hunk who was looking glumly at his bread.

She looked back down. “I won’t be a silly desk jockey anymore.” She said. There was an awkward silence, well except for the light lounge music, the sound of plates and silverware clinking, and the quiet roar of people talking and laughing.

Hunk spoke up after a moment. “We…can do it! I mean, Prague is 6 hours ahead of me here in New York, but it’s doable! We can keep it up!” Hunk said, arriving at the denial stage of grief.

Shay sighed. “Hunk…” she said, trying to find her words. She gave him a watery smile. “I…think this is it.” Hunk knew that that was coming. He really didn’t want it to happen, yet it was inevitable. “I…see.” Shay smiled. “These last two months have been some of the most fun and best times of my life. You’re such a sweetheart, Hunk Garret. I am so happy to have known you.”

Hunk felt a tear roll down his cheek, but quickly brushed it away when the waiter came by to fill their water glasses. “Shay, you’re my whole world.” He said. Shay smiled. “Oh, Hunk.” She said, trying to brush off his compliments. “You know that _that’s_ not true.”

She suddenly started to smirk. “Besides, I think there’s someone else out there who already may think about you like that.” She said cryptically. Her voice got soft. “And I have a feeling that you may feel the same way.”

Hunk cocked his head but didn’t really register her words. Thankfully, he only heard the first part of her sentence. _Someone ELSE…thinks about me that way?_ He thought. “There is? Who?” Shay looked down and smirked. “I’m _sure_ you’ll find out. Anyway, let’s just enjoy this one last night we have together, hm?”

Hunk suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

****_~Present Day~_ ** **

“So, you work for Interpol?” Lance asked as the four sat in a well-lit classic American diner. Merla had decided to move away from the club and to talk in a different place. The choice of their meeting was truly odd, considering the place was full of people.

“Indeed I do. Special Operations Division. I’ve been undercover for 4 years now.” She said. She took a sip of her skim milk. Keith was sitting next to (Y/N) with his arms crossed. “If you’re undercover, then why are we in a neon-lit, public area?” he asked grumpily.

Merla put her milk down. “I was hungry.” She said. Lance was busy looking at the menu. “Ooo! Pancakes!” he said excitedly. (Y/N) found herself smiling at him. It was the little things that made him so happy. His joy was contagious…or, at least to her it was. She sighed inwardly as she saw the way his nose crinkled when he smiled, or how his beautiful blue eyes raced left to right as he read all of the diner’s yummy food options. She wasn’t sure how long she was staring at him, but came to when Keith spoke up.

“So, you’re the anonymous caller…why?” Keith asked, his tone still a little sharp. (Y/N) put a hand on his leg to calm him down. It seemed to have worked, since (Y/N) saw the side of his face loosen up.

Merla frowned, her classy and calm demeanor disappearing. “There’s been a security breach.” She said, her voice lowering. “Breach? Where?” (Y/N) asked. Merla looked around.

“There’s been a breach back at Interpol HQ. About three years ago, we’ve heard of this substance that can make things items impenetrable, allegedly-”

“Quintessence.” Lance said, putting down his menu. Keith gave him a look. Keith was about to ask him again what he meant by that, but Merla was the first to say something. “How did you know?”

(Y/N) pulled out the vile from her utility belt and put it in front of Merla. The yellow substance glowed in the fluorescent neon lights and into her wide eyes. “My god! Where did you get this?” she asked.

“We got it from Roger Bourne’s study, in his safe. Did you know him?” Keith asked. Merla nodded. “Of course I do. He’s been on the Galra hit list for years now.”

“So, this Galra clan does exist?” Lance asked to make sure. Merla nodded at him with her eyes wide. “Clan? Try empire, my dear. These people are everywhere. From Honolulu to New Zealand, they control businesses, schools, you name it. We aren’t exactly sure how large their silent empire is.”

Lance gulped. “What’s this about a security breach?” (Y/N) asked. “I was getting to that. Allegedly, a man named Mr. A along with his business partner Roger Bourne bought 40 million pounds worth of Quintessence from the US Government to create a superweapon.”

“And that, I assume would be Voltron, right?” Lance concluded. (Y/N) looked at him and smiled. He was so smart. Merla raised her eyebrows as she took another swig of milk. “Correct.” She said.

“How did you know all of this?” Keith asked Lance, with a little bit of envy in his voice. Lance scoffed. “I’m just a genius, Mullet. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“A genius at goofing off, maybe…” Keith muttered. Merla twirled her fork around. “Anyways, about two months ago, our office had a security breach. Someone was trying to hack into our databases about Voltron.”

“What do you know about Voltron?” Keith was getting more and more antsy. Merla sighed. “Unfortunately, not much. Somehow, this whole Voltron weapon leaked out to the public, and the Galra got involved.”

Merla leaned in, and the rest followed suit. “But the weirdest and most bizarre part is that…it was an inside job.” Lance blinked. “What do you mean?” Merla looked around. “I mean, there’s a mole inside of Interpol. Not a lot of people have access to our records in Special Operations. The person who hacked our confidential database must have had access at some point and has been leaking out sensitive information to the Galra.”

Lance’s eyes grew wide and hid his face behind his menu once again. “Huh.” Keith mused. “That’s a lot to take in.” Merla nodded. “Indeed. That’s why I called you Americans.” She sighed. “Plus, I tried to warn Mr. Bourne, since the Galra were talking about infiltrating his mansion, but…I suppose that failed…”

There was an awkward silence as the death of their client hung in the air. (Y/N) especially felt guilty. How could she have let this happen? They were fast, but unfortunately, the Galra were faster.

“Merla,” Lance spoke up, “Do you know anything about anyone who was called “The Boss?” Merla nodded. “Oh yes. I indeed do.” The agents waited for her to say more. “What do you know about them?” Keith asked.

“Not much I’m afraid. They keep in the shadows. Zarkon still thinks he owns the entire empire.” She chuckled and scoffed. “Little does he know he’s a puppet. Someone really climbed their way to the top.”

Merla’s voice lowered. “By the way, according to my sources, there’s supposed to be a huge drop going on in a few days…in the basement of the Hotel Riche.”

“The hotel is a dead drop location?!” Lance cried. Merla shushed him, as his loud, boisterous voice picked up some onlookers’ attention. Keith kicked him under the table. Lance, in return, gave him a look.

“Yes, it is. It’s a Galra hideout of some kind. That’s why I’ve been undercover there…to act as security for the Galra, but also to monitor activity for Interpol.”

“I’m guessing the drop will be with Quintessence?” (Y/N) mused. “Not sure.” Merla said, “Definitely possible, however.” Lance shook his head. “Wow. Can’t believe we are staying at a Galra hideout! What are the odds?”

Keith ventured to ask one more question. “One last thing.” He prefaced. Merla smiled at him, prompting him to continue. “What do you know about a woman named Krolia?” Merla gaped. “How do you know about _her_?” From the way she reacted, it seemed as if nobody was supposed to know about her.

Keith looked down. “She…she’s my mother.” He said. Merla gasped. “Oh my goodness! I see it now. Your purple eyes…! It’s as if she’s looking right back at me!” She gave him a sympathetic smile.

Keith’s said beautiful eyes misted over. “You knew my mother?” He asked, shaken. Merla nodded. “She was my partner.” She said softly. “Where is she?! Is she alive?!” Keith demanded, his hands slamming down on the table, making the cutlery, salt and pepper shaker and plates bang together on the table.

Merla’s smile vanished. “I…don’t know. She left our undercover Galra assignment a long time ago.” Keith slunk back in his seat, trying to not let the tears fall. (Y/N) rubbed his arm to comfort him.

“Krolia was an amazing agent, but…her cover was blown somehow, and she had to go into hiding.” She sighed. “I do hope she’s alright. She’s a wanted woman by the Galra. Her and her family.”

 _That bulletin board in the office of the Club!_ (Y/N) thought. _It IS a hit list!_ “Merla, did you know there’s a bulletin board full of pictures in the main office of the nightclub?” It was a shot in the dark, but (Y/N) just had to ask.

Sure enough, her suspicions were correct. “Yes, I do. It’s a hit list. Why?” she asked. Lance looked at Keith. “Keith is on there.” He said, calling him by his actual name and not some snarky nickname. Merla looked at him with her eyes wide.

“You can’t be out here, boy. It’s too dangerous for you.” She said. She looked around. “We should get out of here and get you to safety.” She said. Keith held up his hands in protest. “No no. It’s fine I’m armed and—” but Merla shook her head. “I shall take you back to the hotel myself then. Don’t worry.”

She slapped down a 20 euro on the table and corralled the three younger agents out the door like a mama hen.

~

“Someone hacked Interpol?” Shiro asked the three as they were back in Keith’s hotel room. “Yeah. Apparently it was an inside job.” Keith said. “Merla also told us about this humongous drop that will be happening here at the Hotel Riche.” Lance added. Shiro thought for a moment. “I’ll send a couple of agents for backup out there for you. If it’s true about Interpol, I’d like my people in on it. I can fight Allura and Coran about jurisdiction later.”

Shiro smiled. “Thanks for keeping me in touch. Keith, I would take Merla’s advice and stay inside your hotel room. You may be armed and have a bulletproof vest, but these people could kill in many different ways.”

“But, what if they need me?” Keith started to protest. His voice getting hostile. “Keith, I cannot afford to lose more people.” Shiro said firmly. “Stay in your room. That’s an order.” Keith snarled.

“Lance and (Y/N), I want you to attend that drop in a few days, and don’t forget to check in with Coran and Allura to let them know what’s going on.” Lance saluted. “Roger that, Chief.” He said. Shiro cracked a smile. “Good. Shiro over and out.” And he disappeared from the wall.

Lance stretched. “Well, it is past my bedtime. I’m gonna go take a bath and hit the hay.” He said, yawning. “Goodnight Mullet Head. Come on, Mama.” He said, heading toward the door.

“Oh, uh (Y/N)?” Keith called out. (Y/N) turned around. Lance let out an exasperated groan. (Y/N) smiled at him. “Give us a minute.” She said. Lance nodded and walked out of the hotel room.

Keith suddenly grew shy as (Y/N)’s eyes met his. “So, uh. I was wondering if you wanted to…hang out?” he asked, his face growing red. (Y/N)’s heart started to race. Her crush was definitely asking her out.

“Oh! I uh…yes! I would love to…” she said bashfully looking down at the ground. Keith smiled at her. “Great! Uh…we can stay here and open up a bottle of champagne and unwind or something. You and I can get all cleaned up and meet back here in 10?”

(Y/N) was trying so hard not to squeal. “I would love to.” She said. Finally. _Finally._ Her crush had asked _her_ out. “Cool.” Keith said, his violet eyes sparkling. For the first time in a while, he grinned from ear to ear as he saw her leave his room.

(Y/N) practically kicked the hotel room door down in excitement. Lance stared at her wide eyed with a green face mask on and his eyebrows raised.

“Hey Mama. Why are you so excited?” he asked, trying to keep himself from smiling and ruining his mask. (Y/N), however, couldn’t _stop_ smiling. “Keith just asked me to hang out with him!” she squealed. Lance felt his heart crack.

“Right now? At midnight?” he said, his voice cracking slightly. His worst nightmares were true. Keith liked her back. Did he…invite her to stay the night? It definitely looked like it. Who has a date at midnight anyway? He was trying so hard to keep happy and to not let the tears slip out. He couldn’t let her know that he was heartbroken, but then again he couldn’t mess up his mint cucumber mask either.

“Yes! Now at midnight! Now shoo! I have to change!” she cried, pushing him into the bathroom. “Change?” Lance asked. “What’s wrong with what you’re wearing?” he asked.

“Everything!” she cried. “I want to look my best for him! Now get out!” she said, pushing his swimmer’s body with her own body as hard as she could. God, he just wouldn’t budge.

Lance chuckled at her attempt to make him move. “Alright, Mama. I’ll go into the bathroom now.” He said. She stood up straight and let out a satisfied sigh. “Good!” she said.

(Y/N) ran to her drawer and took out her sparkly black bandeau and her booty jean shorts. She wanted to make sure she looked _extra_ good for Keith. She slipped off her sweaty and dirty blazer, black jeans, and white shirt in favor for her seductive looking outfit.

She was doing her makeup when Lance came back out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at her. His face heated up. “Wow. Uhhhh…” was what his brain told his mouth to say out loud. (Y/N) looked at him with a smile. “How do I look?” She asked.

Lance sighed. “Good, but, uh…that’s pretty…bold don’t you think?” he asked. (Y/N) frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked. “Well, it’s pretty…revealing.” He said looking at her up and down in a respectful way.

“What are you, my dad?” she sassed. “I just want to look good for Keith!” She argued. “Yeah, but…I feel like if Keith really liked you, he would think you looked beautiful in anything.” He said. “You wouldn’t feel the need to dress like that for him.”

(Y/N) scowled. “What do you know?!” She snapped. “I’m gonna go like this and Keith will _love_ it!” she said. Lance shrugged. “Whatever, (Y/N).” He said aloofly.

(Y/N) put the finishing touches on her smokey eye and headed out of the door. Lance tried to shake the feeling of dread, jealousy, and sadness from his mind as he slipped into the tub.

~

She knocked on Keith’s door softly so that no one could hear. Keith opened it and smiled at her. “Hey.” He said in his soft, low voice. (Y/N) blushed. She suddenly became nervous. “Hey. C-Can I come in?” Keith stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter.

(Y/N) walked in and they stood in the middle of the room. Keith was looking extra hot as the moonlight coming from his window was reflecting on his violet eyes.

Keith took in the sight of (Y/N) in a black, sparkly bandeau and short dark blue shorts. She wasn’t wearing that earlier. Did she change into that just for him?

(Y/N) took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say…that I’m sorry.” Keith met her gaze. “For what?” he asked genuinely curious. (Y/N) smiled sadly. “I guess I got so caught up in all of this craziness with Mr. Bourne’s murder and being undercover that I was neglecting the one thing that matters to me the most…” she drifted off.

“What’s that?” Keith questioned. (Y/N) walked up to him and ran her knuckles on his cheek softly. Keith’s heart rate increased. “You.” She said breathlessly.

Keith blushed deeply. No one really cared about him like that before. He was sure now that he was so attracted to the woman who was standing right in front of him. It was then at that moment, Keith couldn’t take it anymore, as Allura’s advice was ringing in his ears.

In a flash, Keith’s lips latched onto (Y/N)’s. He put his fingerless gloved hands on her cheeks to immediately deepen the kiss. (Y/N) didn’t have time to process what was happening when she found herself almost immediately kissing him back, running her hands through his outdated mullet.

The kiss got rougher and more passionate, as Keith’s tongue somehow managed to find the inside of her mouth. Their kiss was a hungry, messy, and desperate one, as if Keith and (Y/N) never kissed anyone ever in their entire life. All those fantasies and all of those dreams she had of kissing him finally became a reality.

It was all a blur in (Y/N)’s mind, really, of the events that happened that night.

One minute, Keith’s shirt was on and the next minute it was somehow off and on the hotel room floor. There was so much touching, squeezing and grabbing, that they don’t know where one body ended, and where the other one’s started. They were both a moaning mess. As inexperienced as Keith was, he really knew his way around a woman, hitting her sweet spots on his very first try.

Through the mess of it all, Keith’s hands found the back of her thighs. He rubbed them, giving her a signal to jump. Now over him, she was pulling his hair more and more as he carried her to his bed. It was amazing that the two didn’t break for air yet.

He laid her down carefully and hovered over her, holding her down by her wrists. He lustfully smiled down at her, his violet eyes sparkling and his pupils dilating twice as large as they normally were. Her body looked incredible in that bandeau she was wearing.

“You’re so hot.” He murmured, his voice dropping to a seductive octave. His moment of admiring her gave (Y/N) a moment to drink in the incredible view of him shirtless. She ran her hand over his abdomen and his chest, feeling all his bulky muscles.

He attached his lips to hers again, grunting as she reciprocated just as passionately. He started to pull back, but she bit his bottom lip, causing him to dive in for another round. He managed to finally break away to attack her neck and collarbone with bites, sucks, and passionate kisses, making her gasp and moan even louder.

He had hit even more sweet spots she never knew she had. (Y/N) closed her eyes, relishing every moment of their ridiculously heated make-out session that they both so longed for.

But what happened next was nothing that either of them expected.

When in the heat of the moment, one doesn’t always control what things are done and what things are said. When instinct takes over, sometimes things come out viscerally and can have dire consequences. And that’s exactly what happened.

As Keith was finally making his mark on her neck, (Y/N) exclaimed passionately from the depths of her subconscious:

“I love you… ** ** _Lance._**** ”

And just as sudden as their heated moment started, it was over. (Y/N) opened her eyes, quickly coming to the realization of what she said. She turned her head to look up at the Korean man who was sporting the same mortified expression as she was. The room was quiet. Deafeningly quiet. The only sound she could hear was Keith’s heart shattering.

(Y/N) covered her mouth and nose in shock as she saw Keith’s eyes suddenly fill with tears. He got off from on top of her and sat on the edge of the bed, trying his best not to cry. “Oh! Oh my god, Keith!” (Y/N) said sitting up. Keith didn’t answer.

She could see all of his walls coming back up, taller and thicker than ever. “Keith, I didn’t mean it. I swear!” Keith still was silent. He was glaring at the ground.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around his bare torso from behind and left a slow trail of kisses from his bare shoulder to his neck. “Keithie, baby. I’m so sorry. I love you, not Lance. I—” She was cut off when he got up from the bed. (Y/N) felt horrible. This was by far the worst thing that had ever happened to her in her entire life.

After an uncomfortably long and horrible silence, Keith spoke. “I knew it.” He muttered eerily. There was an unfamiliar rage in his soft voice that startled (Y/N). “K-Keith, I didn’t mean it. please believe me!”

“This was so stupid.” He muttered, his anger showing a little bit more. (Y/N)’s eyes filled with tears. “I-It’s not! It-It was a mistake! I don’t love him, Keith! I lo—”

“YES! YOU DO!” Keith screamed at her. “Yes, you do!” Hot tears were streaming down his face. “I know you don’t think so, but you do! Your whole face lights up when he enters a room! Your pupils dilate when you look into his eyes! You smile brighter when you’re with him, and you laugh twice as hard! Hell, you even hold his hand for no reason! God, you’re so…blind!!”

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “And…god, (Y/N), seeing you like that with him kills me! Because I’m…so in love with you too and you aren’t in love with me and what’s worse is that you don’t know that you’re in love with Lance and that you don’t really love me, and it hurts. It HURTS, (Y/N)!”

(Y/N) was speechless. Tears were forming in her own eyes as she just sat there, dumbfounded, as she watched Keith put his shirt back on. She thought about what he had said. What was Keith to her? A lustful wish? A hit it and quit it? A one night stand? Something completely physical or something more?

“Keith…” she whispered, not knowing how to fix this. Keith didn’t face her. He just stood there, shaking from all of the tears that were streaming down. She walked in front of him to face him, but he wouldn’t make eye contact. She kissed his cheek. “Please, I want to be with you. You’re the one I want. I love you, Keith.” She said, her voice faltering. She held his hand.

“I want to be alone.” was all that Keith said. He gently shook her hand off of his. He turned around and walked toward the bathroom. “But Keith—” she started to protest. “LEAVE! NOW!” Keith yelled.

(Y/N) panicked and ran out of his room, afraid to anger him further. She knew he would never hurt her, but she just didn’t want to break him even more than she already had. She did more than enough damage. She ruined it. She ruined everything.

Her hands were shaking as she struggled to get her door open. After about the third time of pulling her card in and out, she walked into the room, her face breaking while she did it.

As luck would have it, Lance strolled out of the bathroom the same time she closed the door behind her. “Hey, (Y/N)! How was—” Lance started but his smile quickly faded as he saw her face break.

(Y/N) let out a sob and slid down the door onto the floor, crying into her knees. Lance immediately ran over to her and knelt in front of her. He rubbed her leg. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly. (Y/N) didn’t answer. She just cried harder.

Lance didn’t really know what to do, instead he just knelt there with a concerned look on his face. He pressed her further. “Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?” He suddenly became angry. “Did Keith hurt you?”

(Y/N) shook her head slightly, but Lance didn’t notice. Instead, he noticed the purplish mark that was forming on the side of (Y/N)’s neck. His eyes widened at the thought of Keith hurting her physically, and it made him furious. “Did Keith hurt you?!” he asked again, but it sounded more like an angry statement than a question. “If he did, I swear I’ll kick that son of a bitch’s—”

“No! He didn’t. He…didn’t hurt me.” (Y/N) said suddenly, raising her head up. She wiped the tears from her face. “What did he do?” Lance asked. (Y/N) shook her head. “He didn’t do anything. It was all my fault, but I…don’t really want to talk about it.” She said shyly.

She didn’t really want to confess to Lance the fact that she moaned his name while she and Keith were making out. It was just too embarrassing. “Okay.” Lance said, feeling kind of helpless. “You don’t have to tell me, (Y/N).” He gave her a sad look. She smiled and hugged him. “You’re so sweet, Lance.” She said to him. “I love that about you.”

Lance blushed wildly. He would never get tired of her saying that to him. He hugged her back, rubbing her back in slow circular motions. He wished that he could hold her forever, but it seemed as if only tragedy would bond them together. “I’m right here. It’s okay.” He comforted as she started crying again. _And I’m never going to leave you._ He thought.

She cried until there were no more tears to be shed, Lance holding her tight in his strong arms the entire time, as if she would disappear into thin air if he let go. When they finally parted, Lance rubbed some stray tears away from her face softly with his thumb. “It’s late. We should get to sleep.” he whispered. (Y/N) gave him a watery smile. “Yeah.” She whispered back, leaning into his touch.

The two got up from the ground and went into the bathroom. (Y/N) splashed some water on her face, while Lance brushed his teeth. She then went over and got on her tiptoes and softly kissed Lance’s jaw and caressed it. “Thank you for always being there for me.” She said and walked out. Lance nearly choked on his toothbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe.
> 
> Sorry I've been dead for SO LONG! Work has been...work but I'm back with another chapter. We are almost done with the book! I can't believe it!! Only a few more chapters to go!
> 
> Hope to see you soon. GET PUMPED YALL
> 
> Also, RIP Keith
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning was awkward… _really_ awkward. (Y/N) and Lance stood outside of Keith’s hotel room door, waiting for him to answer. Keith opened the door. “Hey, co—” he started, but stopped when Lance’s fist met his nose.

Keith stumbled back in surprise and held his nose. “Lance!” (Y/N) cried, holding his arm back. Keith glared daggers at Lance. “OW!” he cried. “What the _HELL_ was that for?!”

Lance scowled. “That was for hurting (Y/N) last night! How _dare_ you make her cry!” Keith was fuming. “ _I_ made her cry?! That little slut of a partner of yours was the one who started it!” He coughed, trying to catch his breath. (Y/N) felt the tears rise in her eyes. _Little slut of a partner? Is that all he sees me as now? Just a discarded play thing?_ Lance growled as he saw her eyes fill up with tears. Lance wound up his fist to give Keith another blow but held back as (Y/N) pulled him back.

“Lance, cut it out!” she snapped. “Like I told you last night he _didn’t_ do anything! He’s right…it was my fault, but…can we just focus on the mission? Please...” Lance lowered his fist but kept his angry gaze at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes. “Come in.” He said nasally. “But first let me go get some _tissues_.” He emphasized the last word of the sentence angrily and walked inside.

Lance and (Y/N) followed and sat on Keith’s bed as they waited for him to clean up the blood from his face. (Y/N) felt as if she was about to cry. Is her body all that Keith wanted from her? He told her last night that he was in love with her but calling her a “slut” made her think otherwise. Did she mean nothing to him?

She looked up at Lance who was staring straight ahead at the wall, angrily. He was subtly waving the hand that punched Keith in the nose. “Lance, you really shouldn’t have done that.” (Y/N) said softly. Lance didn’t respond. He hated that Keith used her like that. He obviously didn’t love her the way that _he_ did, especially since it seemed like he started to be interested in her after she made advances on him. All those 3 years of them being together, and (Y/N) obviously pining after him wasn’t convenient until now. _That bastard._ Lance thought to himself.

Keith walked out of the bathroom with tissues up his nose. (Y/N) turned around and gave him a sympathetic look, to which he either didn’t see or ignored.

“Well.” Keith said. “Since I’m not allowed to leave this damn room, we are going to have to devise a plan to find out where this Voltron is…if it’s not gone already.” Lance turned around. “I know where Voltron is.” He stated upfront.

Keith’s eyes widened and so did (Y/N)’s. “You do?! Where?!” (Y/N) asked. “I’m not sure of its exact location as of right now, but you bet your ass that it’s going to be the main thing given at that dead drop in a few days.”

Keith smiled slightly. “That’s actually…really insightful.” He smirked. “You could be useful yet, McClain.” Lance furrowed his brows and turned away. (Y/N) smiled at him. “It’s very possible, and it might just be the answer.” Lance’s sour look immediately melted away as he smiled down at her. Keith just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just catch up with Allura, Coran, and Shiro.”

Keith called Allura and Coran first. They answered on the first ring. “Agents! Are you alright? We haven’t heard from you! I expect you to check in once and a—Lieutenant Kogane, what the hell happened to you?!”

At the risk of his team looking like fools in front of the professionals, Keith lied straight to their faces. “Uh…I ran into a door.” He fibbed. Coran twirled his mustache. “Oh! Those bastard doors! I run into those countless times my boy.” Keith didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Anyways.” Allura snapped, trying to get the group back on track. She seemed more snippy than usual. “Will one of you like to tell me _why_ the hell you guys haven’t contacted us within the past 48 hours or so?!”

“Sorry, we were following up on a lead.” Lance said simply. Allura put her hands on her hips and scoffed. “Oh, yeah? And what have that could have been?!”

(Y/N) looked at Lance. “Well, we found out who the anonymous source who called us is.” She said. Allura raised her eyebrows. “And why have you not reported this to us?!” She seemed hurt.

Keith sighed. “Sorry, we just thought that with multiple people confronting the person, they would try to run away or something. We should have checked in with you beforehand.” Allura’s features softened. Oddly enough, Coran didn’t look angry at all. In fact, he seemed intrigued.

“Soooo, who is this anonymous source?” He asked.

“Her name is Merla Komar. She works for Interpol.” (Y/N) announced.

Allura’s eyes widened and her face went pale. “M-Merla? No, that’s…impossible.” She said. Lance spoke up. “I’m sorry…impossible? Why?”

“Merla Komar is dead.” Allura announced.

Keith shook his head. “I’m sorry…she’s _dead?_ ” Keith reiterated. Coran nodded. “Yep. That girl went on an undercover assignment in Switzerland three years ago, but she never touched base with us. To this day, she’s missing in action. So much so, that we declared her dead about a year and a half ago.”

(Y/N) felt a chill down her spine. She rubbed her arms to get rid of the goosebumps that appeared there. “Then…who did we just talk to?” she asked slowly.

Allura smiled. “Don’t worry. We will both make sure nothing ever happens to the both of you. In the meantime, let’s meet up later on today at 14:00 to discuss our next move.”

Keith removed the tissues from his nose. “Actually, I’ll be staying here.” He told her. Allura’s smile vanished. “What?! What do you mean?” Keith’s eyes narrowed. “I mean, I’m on a Galra hit list. Shiro ordered me to stay put in case they decide to end my life.” He said firmly.

Allura sighed and put a frustrated hand on her forehead. “Splendid, just…splendid.” She turned away from the camera and thought for a moment. She pivoted back around. “Fine. Lance and (Y/N), I will see you at 14:00 hours.”

Coran watched her as she started to walk in circles around the room. “Don’t worry about her. She’s a little stressed about all of this.” Lance looked up. “Oh! I forgot to tell you.” Allura walked back into camera view.

“Merla, or whoever this lady was, told us that there would be a dead drop would take place in a few days…here, at the hotel. In fact, that’s where we received a call from the anonymous source last time, here. They called from inside the hotel.” He explained.

Allura raised her eyebrows and looked at Coran. “Well, that’s…uh…” she got lost in her thoughts. “I supposed I booked the correct hotel for you lot, didn’t I?” she giggled awkwardly.

“We’re planning on attending this drop in a few days. We suspect that one of the items that would be there would be Voltron.” (Y/N) said. Allura nodded. “Very good. We shall be there as well.” She said. “In the meantime, we are still continuing our murder investigation on Roger Bourne.”

Coran typed on his watch computer. “We have about 50 suspects to interrogate, including Lotor. Interpol agents _just_ picked him up at 0800 hours this morning. Perfect timing, as I was about to step out for a latte!”

Allura smiled. “Yes, well, which reminds me, we must get to interviewing our suspects now. We shall see you at 1400 hours sharp.”

“Yes ma’am, you can count on us.” (Y/N) affirmed. “And forgive us again about not contacting you earlier.” Allura nodded. “No worries, now I understand. Stay sharp.” And the video connection terminated.

Lance was unusually quiet during the entire meeting. Other than reporting to Allura and Coran, he just started down at the tacky flooring that the fancy hotel decided was a good idea to use. “You alright?” (Y/N) asked. When the topic came to sharing information with the Interpol agents, Lance got really quiet.

“Huh? Oh, I—” “No you aren’t.” (Y/N) said. “I know somethings up, Lance. You can tell me. You can tell me anything.” Lance looked at Keith, who was dialing Shiro. He looked back at (Y/N) and gave her a slight smile. “Actually, I don’t—”

Before he could tell her what was on his mind, Shiro popped up on the wall. “Shiro here. What’s going on guys?”

“We talked with Allura and Coran about the Merla, the mysterious source, and brought them up to speed.” Keith explained. Shiro leaned in closer. “What happened to your nose?” He asked, putting on his reading glasses. Keith grew red from embarrassment. “I…ran into a door.”

Shiro smirked, as he didn’t really believe his Lieutenant, but decided not to push any further. “Anyhow, what did they say about their undercover coworker being the anonymous source?”

“Chief, it’s the strangest thing…” (Y/N) began. “They said that it was neigh impossible for Merla to be the anonymous source, since she died on a mission three years ago.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Three years ago? You mean—”

“The same time as Operation Kerberos? Yeah.” Lance said. The three just stared at him as he spat out this infinite wisdom. “What?” he asked, slightly offended. “There’s a lot of connections to this case and that one!”

Shiro thought for a moment. “Interesting observation, Lance. There really aren’t any links that we have, however, other than the quintessence substance found in Mr. Bourne’s home. Maybe this Merla person, or whoever she is, can fill in the blanks somehow.”

Lance smiled and nodded. “We’re meeting up with Allura and Coran in a few hours. They’re in the middle of questioning suspects at the moment.”

Shiro nodded. “Did you tell them about the dead drop?” Lance didn’t answer. “Lance?” Lance shook his head. “Y-Yeah. I did.” Shiro leaned forward in his seat. “What’s wrong?” he asked a now, sour-looking Lance.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut. _Should I tell them? No, best keep it a secret for now. If I’m wrong, I’d never hear the end of it._ He rationalized. “Nothing. I just…have a headache.” Shiro seemed to buy it.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Great, now that that’s over, let’s actually focus on something more important than a stress headache.” He said. Lance didn’t even bother to react. (Y/N) knew he was hiding something from the group, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

~

Pidge was staring intently at her computer screen. The DNA criminal database was going at full speed, reviewing hundreds of people per minute. “Come on, dammit.” She muttered to herself quietly. She was so close to finding out who the bomber was.

She had put the hair that she found in one of the evidence bags from Operation Kerberos into her test tube and ran it through the scanner. Her heart raced as she had finalized her solution and dropped it in the reader. She was sure that this time it would work.

She stared at the computer with a blank expression on her face. She started to zone out. What if this didn’t lead to where her brother and father were? What if the evidence was inconclusive? This hair that was found near the ground zero was her only chance at finding the truth.

The computer beeped loudly, scaring her from her thoughts. She gasped slightly and her blood ran cold as she saw the name of the bomber on her screen. She now had a face and a name to go with the incident. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped it away from her sleeve. Finally, she had some closure.

Pidge knocked on Shiro’s office door. “Come in!” he cried out. He was writing something down on a piece of paper. She opened the door and practically ran in. “Shiro! I know who the bomber in Operation Kerberos was.” She announced.

Shiro pulled off his glasses and dropped his pen. “I’m sorry?” he asked, chuckling slightly. “You know who the bomber was from Operation Kerberos?” he was dumbfounded.

Pidge nodded furiously. “I do. I found a light purple strand of hair on one of the fragments left over from the bomb. You know, the one on the timepiece which detonated it.” Shiro shook his head. “You found a hair on the timepiece which was used as a timer to detonate the bomb?”

Pidge nodded. “Yes! I combed that record for _three years_ , Shiro, and with the help of Hunk, I finally _found_ evidence!” She started to tear up again. “It might lead to where Matt and my father are…”

Shiro smiled. “Well then? What do you have?” Pidge put down the file on the desk. “It’s a man, who was an agent for the Serbian government who was posing as a member of the Galra. Unfortunately, I suppose someone found out and made him the suicide bomber, since he died on that day three years ago.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. He gazed down at his bionic arm. He didn’t know how to feel about this situation. “Well…what was this man’s name?”

“His name was Ulaz, sir.”

~

Lance and (Y/N) strolled out from the elevator and into the lobby, where they made a beeline to the front doors. “Pssst!” someone hissed. (Y/N) looked over to see Merla/Cecile motion to them. She tugged on Lance’s arm.

Lance looked and saw Merla/Cecile wave to them. He nodded at (Y/N), and the two inconspicuously walked over. “Follow me into the backroom. I have to tell you something.”

(Y/N) and Lance looked at each other and back to her. They eventually decided to follow her into the back. “Now, I—”

(Y/N) drew her weapon. “You aren’t saying another word until you tell us who you _really_ are!” She threated. Merla froze in place and raised her hands up in fear.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing?” Lance asked, with wide eyes. (Y/N) didn’t respond. She just kept her eyes and barrel toward Merla. “I…I swear I am Merla Komar. Do you want to see my badge again?”

(Y/N)’s eyes narrowed. “No. Now, stay here as I call—” Lance put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s telling the truth.” She turned her head toward Lance. “What?! Allura said that she’s not who she says she is.” Lance smiled slightly. “Do you trust me?”

(Y/N) hesitated. This was the 3rd time that he asked for her trust in him. He hasn’t failed her yet. She lowered her gun. “I trust you.” She whispered to him. Lance smiled bigger. “Thanks, (Y/N).”

He turned to Merla, who was still with her hands up. “Sorry, we just got intel that you weren’t who you said you were.” Merla’s face relaxed and she put her hands down. “That’s understandable. Half of Scotland Yard and Interpol think I’m dead. I’m so deep into this, I haven’t checked in with them in a while.”

(Y/N) beamed at Lance. He was brilliant. He caught her staring at him and smirked at her. “You think I’m smart don’t you?” he teased. (Y/N) frowned and turned away, a blush forming on her face.

Merla sighed. “Well, what I wanted to tell you is that I know what will be transferred in a few days at the dead drop.” (Y/N) raised her eyebrows. “What will it be?”

“Some Russian spies will be over here to pick up 2 vats of Quintessence. You know that golden thing you have in your possession.” Merla got closer to the two and leaned in. “Apparently, in today’s Galra meeting, one of their scientists, an old sag named Haggar…real peach…anyways, she figured out if you put it on your body, it turns _purple_. That stuff is one powerful substance.”

“Cheeses, it sounds like it is!” Lance exclaimed. Merla nodded as if she were gossiping about two classmates in high school. “They claim it has “mystical powers” but as far as I know, it’s a load of hogwash. I do scientific experiments for them. I should know.”

Lance thought for a moment. “Hey, do you know if Voltron will be there?” Merla laughed. “You make it sound like it’s some robot or something! No, not that I know of. Right now, we’re focusing on Quintessence more than anything.”

(Y/N) nodded. “Is there anything else you can tell us?” she asked. Merla thought for a moment. “Not that I can think of. Oh wait! Apparently, the boss is upset that some bloke broke into their office at the nightclub and stole something.”

“What was it?” Lance asked. Merla shrugged. “Beats me. They don’t tell us much. If I know, you guys shall be the first to know. In the meantime, I have to get back to my undercover hotel manager shift…which, is a cover for my cover for my actual job…yeah.”

“Thanks again, Merla.” (Y/N) said. She put a hand on her neck. “And…sorry about pulling a gun on you.” Merla smiled. “No worries, my dear. Anyone could have done that.”

Lance and (Y/N) walked out onto the streets of Paris. She looked up at Lance. “Hey,” Lance looked down at her and gave her a smile. “Yeah?” She put a hand in his. “You’re really smart. How did you know how to trust her?”

Lance sheepishly looked down and smiled. “Uh, I just knew…I guess I can tell when people are lying to me or not.” He said. (Y/N) smiled. “Well, I think you are really intelligent and a great agent.” She complimented. Lance kissed the top of her head. “I just have a great partner.” He said. The two headed hand and hand toward the park.

~

“Oh good, you guys are here!” Allura said. Lance flexed his muscles. “Yep! The best agents from the DSA are here at your service.” (Y/N) smacked his arm.

Allura chuckled awkwardly. “Yes, well, about that…” she looked at Coran. “We…are no longer in need of your services.”

(Y/N) was taken aback. “Excuse me?” She wasn’t sure what was happening. Coran spoke up. “Well, we concluded from our interrogations this morning that there _isn’t_ a Voltron.” Coran said.

“You expect us to believe that there IS no Voltron after all this time?” Lance asked harshly. Coran shrugged. “Turns out that it was a cover up for murder. These people are really after quintessence, which lies under grand theft and murder, two things that you guys don’t have jurisdiction over.”

Lance scowled. “But it is! Merla, the anonymous source said—”

“Whoever is giving you information, is _lying_ to you!” Allura snapped back. “Voltron doesn’t exist!” Lance huffed angrily.

“What about the dead drop?” (Y/N) asked. “There _is_ no dead drop, my dear.” Coran said. “Voltron was all a wild goose chase to lead us off the trail so that they could murder Mr. Bourne. Sorry, but that’s what was confessed to us by two different suspects using two separate polygraphs…they were telling the truth.”

Allura smiled. “We really appreciate your help, though. It has been a pleasure.”

Lance didn’t say a word and just angrily dragged (Y/N) by her wrist out of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back...me to my own book 
> 
> sorry for the longish wait!!
> 
> Fun fact: When I was looking up Ulaz, Google translate came up and said that "ulaz" meant door in Serbian so that's why he's Serbian in this story.
> 
> Anyways, I have like the 2nd half of the next chapter written, SO the wait won't be as long this time.
> 
> Until then......unsubscribe down below!
> 
> Love,  
> Queenscene2


	17. Chapter 17

**_~Two Years Ago~_ **

Yeah, (Y/N) was doing nonogram puzzles on her computer, so what? It was a Friday evening and there was nothing to do. It seemed as if crime took some time off today as well.

She looked down at her computer clock. 50 more minutes until 5 and then she can go home. Maybe she and Sophie can go out tonight since her roommate didn’t have to go to the hospital to work today.

Her puzzle solving was interrupted when she saw Keith passed by her desk. She sighed happily as he walked up to Ina Leifsdottir’s desk and gave her a folder. He crossed his arms and leaned against her desk, his violet eyes looking at her with the perfect amount of seriousness and placidness. She imagined him looking at her with an overwhelming amount of passion, as he leaned into her face to—

“Pssst!” she heard someone say, interrupting her fantasies with Keith. She looked over and saw Lance peeking around the cubicle divider. She sighed. Lance was a nice guy, but he was just way too much sometimes. “What, Lance?” she asked, slightly annoyed.

“What did you get for #19?” he asked. (Y/N) furrowed her brows. “What the hell are you talking about?” Lance rolled his chair over to her cubicle by scraping his feet on the ground and pushing. It was beyond obnoxious.

“For that nonogram puzzle, what did you get for #19? I can’t figure it out.” (Y/N) scoffed. “Have you been spying on me? Don’t you have anything better to do?” she asked, a lot more harshly than she intended. It’s not that she hated him or anything. He was actually one of her good friends here, but sometimes he could be annoying.

Lance licked his lips. “It’s boring around here. You’re the most entertaining and wonderful sight around here, Angel Food Cake.” He purred, winking at her.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him. “Can you not call me Angel Food Cake? Even if I did like your terms of endearment, that one is just…weird.” She lifted her nose in disgust and crossed her arms.

Lance thought for a moment. “How about I call you…Lollipop?”

“No.”

“Cherry pie?”

“No!”

_“Mi cariña?”_

“What’s wrong with just plain old (Y/N)?”

“It’s not creative enough. How about Mama? Short for Mamacita?”

(Y/N) sighed. “Will that get you to shut up?” she asked. Lance smiled brightly. “Yes… _Mama._ ” He cooed. “That fits you well, by the way.” (Y/N) sighed. “Then, whatever. Mama it is.” Lance pumped his fist in victory.

Shiro then came out of his office. “Everyone to the conference room!” he called out, walking toward that direction himself. Lance held out his hand to help (Y/N) up.

(Y/N) chuckled slightly and ignored his gentlemanly gesture. She got up and walked past him, leaving a baffled Lance behind. She caught up to Keith. “Hey, Keith.” She said, smiling. Keith looked behind his left shoulder down at her.

“Oh hey, (Y/N)! How are you today?” he said with a slight smile. His gruff and sexy voice made her heart race. “I’m fine.” She said happily. Keith grinned wider. “Good. I’m glad.”

(Y/N) took a seat next to Ryan Kincade and put her leg up on the chair on the other side of her. Lance came up and bent down to her level. She looked up and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Sorry. This seat is reserved.” She said.

He smirked. “For me?” She scoffed. “You wish! It’s for Keith.” Lance felt his heart crack slightly but kept a stone face. He looked up and looked for Keith who was already sitting next to Shiro in the front.

“Keith is too busy kissing up to the boss, Mama. I hate to tell ya.” (Y/N) looked up to see Keith try to talk to Shiro, who was dismissing him as best as he could. Keith wasn’t an ambitious person, but at work, he had to be the best.

(Y/N) sighed, feeling deflated. “You can sit here.” She muttered quietly. Lance grinned and sat down next to her just in time as Shiro came to the front of the room.

“Attention, agents! I have finally decided who will be our…hopefully temporary Lieutenant.” Lance sat up in his seat and beamed, hoping that he was chosen, against all the odds. Sure, the fall he took for (Y/N) put a dent in his credibility, but he was confident that Shiro looked past it and picked him for his junior partner.

Lance saw Shiro as his own personal hero, beating the odds from Operation Kerberos and surviving that bombing. He wriggled in his seat in anticipation, getting some looks from (Y/N) and the other agents.

Shiro. “The new Lieutenant for the Defense Security Agency: Foreign Affairs New York Division is Lieutenant…”

Lance bit his lip in excitement. He had been rehearsing his acceptance speech if Shiro asked him to say a few words and stuff. He also rehearsed rubbing his accomplishment in Keith’s face, finally being better at the mullet haired man at something. His moment was finally here. It was his time to shine.

“…Keith Kogane!” Shiro finished. Lance’s completely sunny disposition completely fled. He felt his heart completely shatter as he looked over and saw Keith looked up in surprise. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, and his violet eyes were wide as he looked up at Shiro.

The other agents applauded politely as Keith stood up hesitantly and shook Shiro’s hand. He looked confused himself. A crestfallen Lance slunk further down his chair, his eyes filling up with tears. His entire dream job was just taken by the man who he hated the most. Why can’t he ever win?

(Y/N) looked over and thought she saw Lance wipe away a tear. Shiro smiled. “Thank you, all. Now, get back to work.” She walked up to Lance and put a hand on his back. He flinched slightly and turned around to see (Y/N).

“Hey.” He said. “Hey, are you okay?” (Y/N) asked. Lance sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The two walked back to their desks without another word.

(Y/N) felt slightly bad for him as he didn’t bother her or try to talk to her for the rest of the workday.

**_~Present Day~_ **

“They dismissed you?!” Shiro asked that evening. “Yeah, they got Lotor to confess that Voltron didn’t exist!” Lance said, flailing his arms everywhere, almost hitting (Y/N). She grabbed his arm and lowered it. “Yeah, and they believed it.”

Keith shook his head. “Sir, I think that Voltron actually _does_ exist…out there…somewhere, but there’s something that we’re apparently overlooking.” He thought for a moment. “When we first heard about it, we all assumed that Voltron was a piece of art, but then we concluded that Voltron may have been something bigger than we ever imagined.”

Lance spoke up. “Chief, I think our answer lies in the dead drop. Agent Merla is counting on us to be there. We can’t just drop everything and head out. Especially since she’s said that someone has been infiltrating Interpol’s highly classified databases.”

(Y/N) nodded. “That’s right. We forgot about the mole in Interpol. If we don’t solve this quickly before the dead drop, who knows what might happen? Especially if it turns out that Voltron _is_ in fact a weapon and is actually as dangerous as we imply.”

Shiro nodded. “Then I trust your judgments. We’ll take this case on our own. I’ll have a talk with Iverson and with the director of Interpol to get the legal stuff out of the way. If people’s lives are in danger here, we can’t just up and quit. In the meantime, relax and…I guess enjoy Paris.”

Lance smiled. “Yeah! We got this team!” he cried, fist pumping in the air. Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, this isn’t the FIFA finals, this is real life.” (Y/N) got in front of Lance to protect him from hitting Keith. “Keith, please. Leave him alone.”

Keith threw up his hands and walked into the bathroom without another word. The two looked up at Shiro who looked in his direction with a quizzical look on his face.

“What’s up with him?” he asked the two. (Y/N)’s face grew red and she turned away from her superior. Lance just shrugged, keeping his mouth shut.

Shiro shook his head. “Well, you guys relax, and I’ll talk to you in two days for the dead drop. Shiro over and out.” He disappeared from the wall.

Lance and (Y/N), assuming that they were no longer welcome in Keith’s room (he hadn’t come out of the bathroom), went next door back to their room, not really sure what else to do.

Lance jumped up on the bed and let out a tired sigh. He threw his hands behind his head. (Y/N)’s eyes widened. “Lance! Your shoes! Oh my god…” she freaked as Lance’s sneakers were touching the pristine white comforter. She facepalmed, imagining all of the dirt and bugs that were now in that bed.

Lance laughed at her. “Sorry, Mama. Guess I got a little excited.” (Y/N) flicked off her shoes and laid down next to him. He rolled over and propped his head up on his elbow.

“So, do you…maybe…want to do something with me tomorrow?” he asked, his face turning red. “I promise it will be fun and exciting.” (Y/N) turned her head, noticing his little blush. “You mean like a date?” she asked him. Lance gulped. “Uh…I don’t know. Sure?” he said. This was it. He would get rejected again but he was ready this time. Instead, she smiled at him, her heart starting to race. “Sure. Sounds like fun.” She smiled as Lance grinned widely.

“R-Really? I mean…are you sure? Like…I don’t want to- I mean, with Keith, I—” Lance felt as if he was in some touchy territory. He didn’t want to manipulate (Y/N)’s current romantic low point and slide his way into her heart, he wasn’t that kind of guy. (Y/N) was so important to him that knowing that she would be hurt over him taking advantage of her emotional situation would break his heart more than any kind of rejection.

(Y/N) looked at him straight in his eyes and giggled. “Yeah. I could use a mental break from this entire case, especially with what happened with Keith.” Lance smiled and pumped his fists in victory. Tonight was a good night so far. “Hell yeah!” he said.

(Y/N) laughed. “You sound like you just won the lottery.” She said. He turned onto his stomach and looked at her with a dreamy look on his face. “I just did, Mama, I just did.” (Y/N) felt her heart flutter.

~

(Y/N) woke up to Lance not being there. She was surprised, since Lance was always one to sleep in and have his ass dragged out from the bed by her. She wondered where he was. “Lance?” she called out, expecting to get some flirty remark from the bathroom. Only silence answered her.

She got up and walked over to the bathroom to peek in. Nobody was in there. She then looked over on the corner and saw that he forgot the jacket he normally wore. _That’s odd._ _I wonder where he is? Is he safe? Should I call Shiro?_ She shook her head. _He’s probably fine._

She looked down at the jacket, studying it. It’s original green color was fading out into more of a murky green-brown color, although the orange and white parts of it were in pretty good condition. She looked at the label which said “M – Tall” indicating that it was for someone tall and lanky like him.

(Y/N) looked around, making sure that Lance wasn’t in the room and put on the jacket, it’s soft fabric hugging her body slightly. She smiled to herself as his cologne entered through her nose. He really did start to smell like home.

(Y/N) put her hands in his pocket, they were big and roomy. She adored wearing his jacket, but she couldn’t place why. She then felt something small and hard at the bottom of his pocket. She reached down and grabbed it and pulled it out.

She unfurled her fist to find a small USB drive that was sitting at the bottom of his jacket. _Lance, what is this?_ She asked herself. _I hope you aren’t getting yourself into trouble…_ She decided to make a note of it and put it in her utility belt for safekeeping, just in case.

~

All day long, she waited around for Lance. She had attempted to go to Keith’s room for some camaraderie and perhaps to patch things up, but Keith wasn’t too interested in that. “Why don’t you just hang out with Lance? You know you want to.” He had said to her.

“Keith, can we just please talk about the other night?” She asked, her voice sounding tired. “No. You already did enough damage. Go away.” Keith snarled and he shut the door in (Y/N)’s face.

Finally, in the late afternoon, Lance came back to find (Y/N) sitting in a chair. She was reading a book. “Finally!” She cried, setting her book down. “I was wondering wh—”

She looked up and found Lance in a dress shirt, sweater, suit jacket and fancy trousers, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. (Y/N) blushed furiously. He looked outstanding.

Lance blushed even harder. “I’m so sorry!” he said, obviously flustered. “I didn’t mean for you to wait for so long! I-I- j-just…” he said but cut himself off when (Y/N) took the flowers from his hand. “They’re beautiful.” She said. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and put the flowers aside to where the sun would hit them the next day.

Lance smiled at her. “Well, I got a great night planned for us, but you gotta get dressed all fancy. It _is_ Paris after all.” He said. (Y/N) grinned and ran toward her closet to pick out her favorite black dress.

~

“So, where are you taking me?” she asked him as they turned around another corner. Lance smirked. “You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” (Y/N) made a little “o” with her mouth and grinned at him. She was so excited to spend the night with Lance, that she really didn’t care where he would take her.

Lance’s hand slipped into (Y/N)’s, him praying that she wouldn’t throw him over her shoulder or anything. To his surprise, (Y/N) intertwined their fingers together, giving him a warm smile. Lance couldn’t help but smile back. Oh how he loved her!

The two came to the River Seine and Lance let go of her hand so that he could gesture the place to her. “Here we are.” He said. (Y/N)’s eyes grew wide as she looked up at the little yacht, which was full of fairy lights.

“Lance, what is all of this?” She said walking toward it. He smiled at her. “Do you like it? I spent most of the day setting this up for us.” He said. She smiled and hugged him. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Lance then took her hand and helped her onto the boat.

There was a little table full of food and champagne that was lit by a single candle. The fairy lights brightened the area as the radio played soft piano music.

“Oh, Lance!” she cried, her breath hitched in her throat. Only Lance could go out of his way like this to do all of this for her. She wanted to cry. Nobody ever really took the time out to do something like this and just for her, not even Keith Kogane. Lance walked in front of her with his hands in his pocket. “Is this okay?”

(Y/N) smiled. “More than okay. It’s breathtaking.” Lance smiled and held her chin with his fingers. “Not as breathtaking as you…” he said. (Y/N)’s stomach began to flutter. She sighed happily.

The two sat down and enjoyed the delicious food that was prepared for them as the yacht slowly circled the Seine, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. (Y/N) also noticed that whenever Lance complimented or flirted with her, she wanted more. She even found herself doing it back. She never would have imagined that she would be here with _Lance_ of all people.

The two finished eating and looked out onto the water, the wind softly blowing through their hair. (Y/N) found herself leaning against Lance and his arm wrapped around her shoulders as the two looked out onto the Parisian nightlife and the stars that sparkled above them.

If someone were to tell her that she would be here, at this time, in the most perfect and romantic place in the world at the most romantic moment ever with her silly partner, she would have laughed in their face. She snuggled up against him, taking in his scent, his laugh, his voice, his touch…she surely was in a foreign but familiar paradise.

The two started to walk back after a wonderful night of fun, arm and arm. She looked up at Lance who couldn’t stop smiling himself. She then had a long awaited epiphany, something that she had rejected and thrown away many times before, that she had just chalked up to silliness. She suddenly, as she looked up at him just now, felt time stop around her as it hit her like a pile of bricks:

Keith was _right._

She thought about that night at the party, the time he helped that little girl, or that time when she accidentally fell asleep in his arms on the window seat. She thought about the times he made her laugh, the times he made her roll her eyes in disgust when he tried to flirt with her.

The way Lance’s blue eyes sparkle when he talked about his family, or the way his nose twitched when he laughed. How he always went out of his way to always make her feel like a _goddess_ , or how he was quick to sympathize with her and understand her.

Lance Charles McClain. The man who was there for her before Paris, from before that dumb incident in Seattle where he flirted with her in front of those enemy agents, when he was supposed to pretend to be her brother. The man who was there for her when she screwed up that shooting protocol and he took the blame, most likely knocking him out of contention for the Lieutenant position. This love she had for him was so hidden behind character flaws and excuses that she allowed herself to see and believe…until now.

**She _is_ head over heels completely and ridiculously in love with Lance Charles McClain.**

She looked up at the man she realized she loved, his hair clichéingly blowing in the evening breeze. This…date? Was the best thing that had happened to her, ever. “Lance?” she said softly. The two stopped outside of the hotel. He looked down at her, towering over her. He saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before, but that he’d seen plenty of times when she would look at Keith. Does that mean…?

Lance suddenly became nervous. Her ear was near his chest, so she could definitely hear his heart pounding. He blushed, having an idea of what she was about to say, but also afraid that she would say the complete opposite of what he was hoping, dreaming, and praying for three years now.

(Y/N) smiled and held his cheek. Suddenly, Lance’s negative thoughts and feelings of self-doubt vanished completely.

“I love you.” She said.

(Y/N) was suddenly nervous that he would laugh at her or something. That all those years of flirts, pick-up lines, and sweet talk meant absolutely nothing to him.

Instead, Lance’s eyes instantly filled with tears of joy. He smiled. Was he dreaming? He blinked, and one of the stray tears fell from his eyes. (Y/N)’s smile faded. “Oh no, Lance!” she cried. Lance wiped his eyes. “Sorry, I just…I love you so much, (Y/N). I just can’t believe you’re telling me this. I thought you loved Keith…?” he asked breathlessly. He felt lightheaded.

(Y/N) smiled. She wiped away some of his happy tears. “I realized that…he didn’t give me butterflies in my stomach as much as you do. He doesn’t make me laugh or smile as hard as you do. He’s not as sweet to me as you are. He’s not my best friend, Lance, _you_ are. I was so blind before, and I regret that I didn’t see that the man of my dreams was right next to me this entire time...and…I am so sorry. I love you, Lance, and I mean that with all of my heart.”

Lance sniffled. This was truly a dream come true. He took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on it for a while. “(Y/N), I love you more than you could ever imagine. Since the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. I just…can’t believe _you_ want _me_ to be yours…” He said softly. He wiped his remaining tears away.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around his firm torso and looked up at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you loved me?” she asked. Lance laughed that amazing laugh of his and threw his head back. “Because you had the biggest crush on Keith! I wasn’t gonna be _that_ guy! I mean, except for all of that flirting, of course. I had to at least _try_ to get your attention. Besides…”

He moved his hands to her waist. “Your happiness is more important to me than anything. In the end, if you choosing Keith over me makes you happy, then who cares about what I want?” (Y/N) blushed, “Thanks for never giving up.” She whispered, their faces getting closer together.

Finally, _finally,_ their lips met. As soon as they did, (Y/N) felt her stomach explode with butterflies, a feeling that Lance always gave to her, and that Keith never could. Lance lifted his hands to both of her cheeks as their lips shifted positions slowly. His lips were so soft on hers, and they tasted sweeter than honey. Unlike Keith’s rough, desperate, and purely lustful kisses, Lance’s kisses were gentle, slow, and genuine, as if she was made of glass. It made her feel like the most precious thing in the world. It made her feel something she never knew she had needed: _true_ love.

Lance’s happy tears made a reappearance, as he kissed back so sweetly and slowly. He felt as if his whole world lit up. Was this real life? Or was this one of those dreams that he would suddenly wake up from? He felt pure euphoria. Their lips moved so in sync, as if they’ve been kissing each other for years.

They broke when Lance couldn’t fight back a smile anymore. “ _Te amo_ , _mi cariña_.” he instinctively whispered against her lips. He caressed her face with his thumbs. _“Te amo,_ Lance.” She replied. Hearing her say that in his native tongue made his heart explode and his body catch fire. He smiled. The two stood there for a moment with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching. Lance never wanted to let go. (Y/N) started kissing his neck.

Of course, the fates had to end their beautiful moment when (Y/N) suddenly felt Lance jerk away from her face quickly. She couldn’t even begin to process what was happening, as Lance suddenly pushed her behind him, and made a shield with his body.

“Look out!” he cried. As he did, (Y/N) heard two gunshots and possibly the worst noise she had ever heard in her entire life: Lance’s bloodcurdling scream. (Y/N) screamed as he fell backward onto her. She caught him just in time for his head to not hit the concrete. She looked up to see a dark figure run across the rooftops across the street.

She turned back to him. “LANCE!” she yelled. She saw a bullet hole in his shoulder and one on the right side of his chest. Her perfect world suddenly shattered. “ _Au secours!_ Someone please help!” she screamed. A few witnesses were already on their phones calling an ambulance.

Thinking quickly, (Y/N) removed the heel of her wedge and pressed the panic button Pidge had installed. She was trying to clot the bullet wounds as best as she could using Lance’s suit jacket. They were both shaking violently.

“Lance? Lance. Please. Stay with me!” She said, choking on her tears. She was breathing so fast. Her watched beeped, and Shiro popped up. “We got your alert. Is everything okay?” he asked. (Y/N) was hysterical. “No! Someone shot…from the top of a building across the road and…it’s Lance…he…he…” she pointed her video watch to an unconscious Lance on the ground.

“Oh my god, Lance!” He said, his voice was shaking. “O-Okay. Stay calm. I’ll put out an alert. An ambulance will be on your way to help. I’ll get some undercover agents in the area to go after the suspect. Hang tight.” (Y/N) nodded, and call was disconnected.

She turned back to Lance. His eyes fluttered open. “Lance? Hi, baby. Hold on for me okay?” Lance used up some of his energy to reach up and touch her cheek. “(Y/N)? Go get him…Don’t…worry about me…” he whispered.

“No. No, I’m not leaving you. And you’re not leaving me, okay? You’re going to be okay. I love you.” She said firmly, touching his hand that was holding her cheek.

“I would…do this again and…again for…you… _mi cariña_.” He managed to croak out. He coughed and took in a deep breath.

(Y/N) let out another sob. She felt like she was dying along with him. God why is the damn ambulance taking forever?!

At that moment, Keith came bursting through the glass doors and saw Lance laying on the floor, with (Y/N) trying to mop up the blood. “Shit!” Keith yelled. He ran over to the scene.

(Y/N) looked up. “Keith! I…we were…and…” Keith ignored her and knelt down beside Lance. “Lance?! Lance, you gotta stay with us, buddy. Alright?” Lance turned to Keith and grabbed his jacket sleeve. “Listen…Keith…” he croaked out. “I’m…sorry…I’ve been an ass…to you…all this time-” he coughed again.

“Dammit, Lance! This isn’t the time to be confessing all of your sins to me! You are _not_ dying! You are way too important to us!” Keith snapped angrily. (Y/N) could tell he was scared. He took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Lance’s chest wound, trying to clot it. Lance smiled weakly. “Thanks…Lieutenant…” and he fell back into unconsciousness again.

The ambulance soon arrived, and Keith and (Y/N) were pushed out of the way. They watched closely as the paramedics strapped an oxygen mask to Lance’s face and put him on the gurney.

They started to put him in the ambulance when (Y/N) approached them. “ _S’il vous plait_ , let me come.” She begged in French. One of the paramedics put a hand up. “Sorry, family only.” He said. Before she could convince them otherwise, the two ambulance doors shut with a bang, and the ambulance whisked him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO YES I AM ALIVE IM SORRYYYY
> 
> Here's a good website if you want to do any nonogram puzzles: https://www.puzzle-nonograms.com/  
> They're really fun and I do them at work when I'm bored lol
> 
> SO long bc I wrote 5000 WORDS FOR ALL YALLZ but we only have 2 more chapters to go!! OMG!!
> 
> as usual, thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


End file.
